Eiskaltes Verlangen
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Worte können Verlangen erwecken...eiskaltes Verlangen. Taten können ein unstillbares Feuer entfachen... Haldir bereitet Legolas süße Qualen. Doch Zweifel können vieles Zerstören. ACHTUNG Neuigkeiten siehe auch mein Forum hier!
1. Eine Begegnung mit Folgen

Disclaimer:  
  
Die Figuren dieser Geschichte habe ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun. "Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Pairing: Legolas & Haldir *fg*  
  
Warnung: Achtung...wer Slash nicht lesen will, sollte diese Story lieber gleich wegklicken *g*  
  
Spezial Thanks zu meiner Betareaderin, die mich mit Ideen und Vorschlägen unterstützt hat. Vielen Lieben dank dafür *knuddel*  
  
Eiskaltes Verlangen  
  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein. War er es wirklich oder forderte nun der fehlende Schlaf seinen Tribut. Haldir schloss kurz die Augen um sie wenige Augenblicke später wieder zu öffnen und erkannte, dass sie ihm keinen Streich spielten. Wenige Meter vor ihm schlichen tatsächlich Gestalten durch den goldenen Wald und unter ihnen war Legolas. Wie lange hatte er den edlen Elb nun schon nicht gesehen und wie oft hatte er Nachts von ihm geträumt. Oftmals waren es Träume, die sein Blut in Wallung brachten und ihn erregten. Doch nun war er hellwach und das Objekt seines Verlanges zum Greifen nah.  
  
Im Schatten eines Baumes beobachtete er die Eindringlinge genau und ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit glitt von Legolas zu den beiden großgewachsenen Männern, beide stolz und von kräftiger Gestalt. Der eine in der Kleidung eines Waldläufers und der andere eindeutig ein Krieger aus Gondor. Dabei vergaß er ganz, auf den Zwerg und die Hobbits zu achten, die sich ebenfalls unter den Gefährten befanden. Erst Rumil machte seinen Bruder schließlich auf die anderen aufmerksam. Haldir nickte kurz und gab so das Zeichen um die Fremden vom weiteren Vordringen abzuhalten.  
  
Kaum hatten die Elben ihre Deckung aufgegeben waren die Gefährten von gespannten Bögen umzingelt. Nur Legolas hatte auch seinen Bogen gespannt, ließ ihn jedoch sinken, als er Haldir bemerkte. Unwillkürlich musste er an das erste Treffen mit dem Elb aus Lorien denken. Die gegenseitige Ablehnung lag damals wie eine Warnung in der Luft, war aber bald schon einem Kampf der anderen Art gewichen. Legolas spürte den Blick Haldirs auf sich ruhen und fand in seinen Augen Lust und Begehren. "Die Herrin des Waldes wartet schon auf euch und sie wartet nicht gerne." die Stimme des Elben klang in seinen Ohren und holte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion verbanden Rumil und Orophin den Eindringlingen die Augen, nur Legolas wurde von ihnen verschont. "Bringt sie zu der Herrin, mit diesem Elb hab ich noch etwas unter vier Augen zu klären." Haldir hielt Legolas fest und hinderte ihn so am weitergehen, was ihm einen anzüglichen Blick von Rumil einbrachte. Kaum waren seine Brüder und die Fremden außer Sicht, wandte er sich dem blonden Elb zu. Haldirs Augen glitten über den kampferprobten Körper seines Gegenübers und er musste gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen, dem Weg seiner Augen mit seinen Händen zu folgen. "Nun Legolas...so schnell sieht man sich wieder. Ich kann mich noch ganz gut an unser erstes Treffen erinnern. Unsere Differenzen haben sich sehr schnell gewandelt und nicht nur im goldenen Wald hat damals ein Sturm getobt, sondern auch zwischen uns." Haldirs Stimme war nun nur noch ein leiser Hauch an Legolas' Ohr. Der blonde Elb wusste, dass es ein gefährliches Zeichen war, doch er machte keine Anstalten, vor Haldir zurückzuweichen. Im Gegenteil....er genoss das heraufziehende Knistern zwischen ihnen. "Konnte Dir einer von ihnen je geben, nach was Du Dich sehnst Legolas...vielleicht der Waldläufer oder doch eher der blonde Krieger? Oder hast Du Dich dem kleinen Volk zugewandt Prinz von Düsterwald?" Haldir hielt inne, als Legolas nicht einmal zusammenzuckte, sondern immer noch ruhig dastand. Doch er wusste genau das der blonde Elb innerlich brodelte. "Glaub mir Haldir, auch Menschen haben durchaus ihre Vorteile....wenn ihre rauhen Hände über Deinen Körper streicheln, dann würdest auch Du Dich in diesen Berührungen verlieren." Legolas lächelte triumphierend, als Haldir den Atem bei diesen Worten einsog. 


	2. Die Wirkung von Worten

Mit allem hatte Haldir gerechnet aber nicht mit diesen Worten und schon gar nicht aus dem Mund von Legolas. Und genau dieser kurze Schockzustand schien Legolas zu gefallen. Doch schon Sekunden später hatte sich Haldir wieder gefangen und tigerte wie eine Raubkatze auf der Jagd um den blonden Elb aus Düsterwald herum. Dabei betrachtete er Legolas ganz genau und erneut spürte er, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann. "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet Legolas. Konnte Dir einer von Ihnen geben, nach was Du Dich sehnst. Hat einer von Ihnen das Feuer in Dir entfacht...so sehr das Du das Gefühl hattest zu verbrennen?" Haldir blickte Legolas bei dieser Frage in die Augen und wieder war nicht mal ein Zurückweichen zu erkennen. Langsam versetzte ihn die Ruhe des Elben aus Düsterwald in Rage. "Du willst wissen, wie ein Mensch das Feuer entfacht? Nun Haldir....rauhe und fordernde Hände erforschen Deinen Körper, verharren an den Stellen, die Dich in den Irrsinn treiben und ganz langsam Deine Sinne schwinden lassen. Fordernde Lippen in einem Zusammenspiel mit einer gierigen Zunge treiben Dich an den Rande des Wahnsinns......entlocken Dir ein heiseres Stöhnen und werden Deine letzte Fassung zerstören. Am Ende wirst Du darum flehen, diese Qual zu beenden." Legolas' Stimme wurde immer leiser und war bei den letzten Worten nur noch ein rauhes Flüstern. Seine Lippen waren wenige Zentimeter von Haldirs Ohr entfernt, so das er den heißen Atem des Elbs aus Düsterwald spüren konnte. Haldir kämpfte darum, seinen eigenen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch das triumphierende Lächeln seines Gegenübers machte dies fast unmöglich.  
  
Erregung, Lust und Verlangen vermischten sich mit Wut und langsam aber sicher verschwand seine Beherrschung. Scheinbar verfolgte Legolas einen gewissen Plan und genau das machte Haldir noch wütender. Trotzdem riss er sich zusammen und blieb direkt vor Legolas stehen. "Wie wäre es denn, wenn Du mir genau diese Dinge beweißt, die gerade über Deinen Lippen gekommen sind. Was hälst Du von einem kleinen Abenteuer unter den Bäumen von Lorien...vielleicht mit dem Waldläufer oder dem Krieger aus Gondor....stehst Du eher auf beide? Wenn es mir gefällt was ich sehe, werde ich vielleicht auf den Geschmack kommen und zu euch stoßen." Dieses letzte Wort betonte der Elb aus Lorien zweideutig und Legolas wusste nur zu gut, welche der beiden Deutungen gemeint war..... 


	3. Kaltes Metall

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Haldir, dass auch Legolas mit seiner Fassung rang. Diese Frage kam für ihn wohl zu überraschend und genau das veranlasste Haldir dazu, mit seinen Fingerspitzen für einen Sekundenbruchteil über Legolas' Hals zu streicheln, dort wo die Haut ganz dünn und damit auch empfindlich war. Doch der Moment des Triumphes war nur kurz, denn Legolas hatte sich schon wieder unter Kontrolle und schien für einen Augenblick über Haldirs Worte nachzudenken. "Und was wäre, wenn ich das nicht wollte?" Legolas' Stimme war ohne eine Gefühlsregung und auch seine Mine war unverändert.  
  
Genau auf diese Frage hatte Haldir gewartet, denn nun wusste er das Legolas nicht ganz so gefühlskalt war, wie er sich gab. "Nun....Prinz von Düsterwald, Loriens Wachen haben ihre Augen überall. Bevor ihr es bemerkt werde auch ich meine Finger im Spiel haben und glaub mir nicht nur die....."  
  
Der Ausdruck von Legolas' Augen hatte sich bei diesen Worten verändert. War vor Sekunden noch kein Anzeichen von Unruhe, glichen sie nun dem aufgewühlten Meer. Haldir hatte mit dieser Bemerkung genau das erreicht was er wollte, denn für einen Moment hatte auch der Elb aus Düsterwald mit seinem Atem zu ringen.  
  
Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, löste Haldir einen kleinen Dolch von seinem Gürtel und ließ die Spitze über Legolas' Hemd gleiten, während sein Blick fest auf dem Elben aus Düsterwald gerichtet war. Dieser hielt die Luft an, als Haldir quälend langsam die Schnürung des Hemdes zerschnitt, dabei aber immer darauf bedacht war, Legolas nicht zu verletzten. Durch seinen schweren Atem bemerkte Legolas immer wieder den leichten Druck, den die stumpfe Seite des kalten Metalls auf seiner Brust hinterließ. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und er wich unbewusst ein Stück zurück.  
  
Ohne zu zögern glitt der Dolch weiter und verharrte schließlich ein Stück unter der Gürtellinie. "Du siehst Prinz von Düsterwald, auch wir Elben verstehen es, die Sache ein wenig anders anzugehen. An Deiner Reaktion erkenne ich ganz deutlich, dass Du wohl mit allem gerechnet hast, aber nicht damit. Wurde Dir schon einmal so eine Behandlung zuteil...von einem Deiner neuen Lustobjekte? Nein ich denke nicht....dazu ist ihnen dieses Abenteuer mit Dir wohl zuviel wert. Ist es das was Du willst Legolas....jemand der Dir völlig ergeben ist, Deine Lust und Dein Verlangen so stillt wie Du es willst? " Bei diesen Worten waren Haldirs Lippen ganz dicht an Legolas' Ohr. Haldirs heißer Atem war für den Elb aus Düsterwald ganz deutlich zu spüren, genau wie die Anspannung und die aufgestaute Lust in ihm. Sekunden später umspielte Haldirs Zunge seine Ohrmuschel und schließlich ließ er den Dolch sinken. 


	4. Berechnende Forderung

"Nun mein Prinz diesen Wunsch werde ich Dir heute nicht erfüllen. Vielleicht hast Du es ja schon vergessen, wie es ist von jemand anderem unter Kontrolle gebracht zu werden, völlig ergeben zu sein und zu spüren, dass nicht immer alles nach den eigenen wünschen gehen kann. Solltest Du dies vergessen haben, rufe ich es dir gerne noch einmal ins Gedächtnis!" Haldirs Hand glitt tiefer und griff dem Elb aus Düsterwald nun unsanft zwischen die Beine. Dieser hielt, überrascht von der unerwarteten Berührung die Luft an, um kurz darauf wieder zischend einzuatmen. Haldir genoss seine Überlegenheit in vollen Zügen, denn genau das war es, was er wollte, und er wollte noch mehr!  
  
Seinen Mund, nur Millimeter von Legolas Ohr entfernt haltend, flüsterte er: "Na Legolas...gib es zu, Du hast meine starken Hände vermisst, die Dir Deine Grenzen zeigen und Dich um den Verstand bringen.  
  
Aber glaub mir, Du wirst gleich noch etwas anderes vermissen! Gib es doch einfach zu, Du genießt es mehr als die Berührungen der Menschen, die immer nur darauf bedacht sind Dein Verlangen zu stillen." Legolas antwortete nicht. Er stand nur da, den Mund halb geöffnet und bei jeder von Haldirs Berührungen schwerer atmend. Da er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass Haldir recht hatte, fuhr dieser mit seinen Berührungen fort. Mit seiner anderen, noch nicht beanspruchten Hand streifte er dem Elb aus Düsterwald das Hemd über die Schultern, so das er nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stand. Haldirs Zunge glitt nun langsam von Legolas empfindlicher Ohrspitze über dessen Hals zu seinen Brustwarzen. Als auch sein vorsichtiges Knabbern an selbigen bei Legolas noch keine merkliche Reaktion hervorrief, half er mit seinen Zähnen ein wenig nach, die kurze stechende Schmerzen an diesen empfindlichen Körperstellen hinterließen. Er biss zu. Legolas Atem wurde schneller und nun konnte er seinen Körper nur noch schwer unter Kontrolle halten. Schmerz und Erregung mischten sich, was Haldir nun auch sehr deutlich zwischen seinen Fingern spürte, die immer noch Legolas Männlichkeit umschlossen.  
  
Als dieser nun seinem Verlangen nachgab und sich enger an Haldirs Körper drückte drängte und damit begann, dem Elb aus Lorien das Hemd auszuziehen, hatte Haldir ihn genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ Legolas los, der nun nach Atem ringend vor ihm stand.  
  
"Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, Du wirst noch etwas anderes vermissen! Wenn Du willst, dass ich das Angefangene fertig bringe, sei bei Sonnenuntergang an unserem Treffpunkt. Und vergiss Dein Spielzeug nicht, welcher der beiden Menschen es auch immer sein mag! Er beugte sich ein letztes Mal zu Legolas' Ohr und flüsterte mit glühender Stimme: "Ich warte auf euch und wagt es ja nicht, mich warten zu lassen!'"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er Legolas mit seiner ungestillten Lust alleine und verschwand im Wald. Der Elb aus Düsterwald stand noch einige Sekunden regungslos da und blicke in Haldir nach. Dann zog er sich so gut es bei einem zerschnittenen Hemd ging wieder an und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gefährten, die schon auf ihn warteten. 


	5. Neugierde mit Folgen

Bevor es hier wieder eine kleine Fortsetzung geben wird, ist ein Wort des Dankes angebracht. Bei dieser Story hat mich Maíra mit Ideen und mit dem ein oder anderen Verbesserungsvorschlag (ja...auch Kritik ist wichtig) unterstütz. Oftmals war sie meine Muse und hat als Betareaderin wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Dafür danke ich Dir hier und jetzt *knuddel*.  
  
Außerdem gehört ebenfalls gesagt, dass dieser Teil und der vorhergehende Teil nicht aus meiner Feder entstanden sind, sondern aus den Gedanken und Ideen von Maíra. Hier haben wir die Rollen getauscht und ich war fürs Betareaden zuständig. Deshalb gebührt das Lob diesmal nicht mir...sondern ihr :). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gegen Abend wurden den Gefährten ihre Nachtlager gezeigt und alle waren mit irgendetwas beschäftigt oder ruhten ein wenig. Nur Legolas nicht, er saß etwas abseits vom Lager und dachte über die Geschehnisse des Morgens nach.  
  
Er hatte sich sträflich verraten, Haldir hatte recht mir dem was er sagte, aber das wollte sich der blonde Elb aus Düsterwald nicht eingestehen, obwohl er es doch irgendwie wusste. Aber noch einen Sieg würde er Haldir nicht gönnen.  
  
Dunkelheit legte sich über Lorien, doch Legolas machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, er saß immer noch abseits des Lagers an einen Baum gelehnt und malte sich aus, wie Haldir wohl auf sein Verhalten reagieren würde.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte hinter sich und wusste auch kurz darauf von wem sie stammten, als er Aragorns Hand spürte, die zärtlich über den Hals des Elben glitt. Sekunden später ließ sich der Mensch neben Legolas nieder und flüsterte: "Was wünschst Du Dir von mir für diese Nacht?" Legolas zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme Aragorns hörte und die Worte die er nur allzu gut kannte. Ja...Haldir hatte wirklich Recht, er liebte es mit Aragorn zu spielen, denn mehr war er auch nicht für ihn, ein Spielzeug, das nur allzu gern mit sich spielen ließ.  
  
In diesem Moment verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont.  
  
"Nichts" war Legolas' Antwort, für die er sich am liebsten verflucht hätte, als er im nächsten Moment Aragorns Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte und seine Hände, die schon den Weg unter sein Hemd suchten.  
  
"Nein heute Nacht nicht Aragorn, ich bin müde, erschöpft und brauche ein wenig Zeit für mich allein." Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Mensch zurück und verschwand hinter den Bäumen.  
  
Seine Neugier trieb ihn gegen seinen Willen an. Er wollte wissen, wie Haldir reagierte, wenn er und sein 'Spielzeug' nicht kämen.  
  
Als der vereinbarten Treffpunkt, eine kleine Lichtung am Ufer eines Flusses, für Legolas gut zu sehen war, blieb er stehen und verharrte hinter dem Baumstamm eines großen Mallornbaumes. Der Elb ließ seine guten Augen mehrmals über die Lichtung schweifen doch von Haldir war nichts zu sehen.  
  
'Ob er auch nicht erschienen wäre, ob er mich auflaufen lassen wollte? Ob er geahnt hatte, das ich nicht kommen würde?' Diese und andere Gedanken schossen dem Blonden durch den Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand blitzschnell auf seinen Mund und unterdrückte so den erschrockenen Schrei, der Legolas' Kehle entkam. Keine Sekunde später spürte der Elb kaltes Metall, das sich schmerzhaft fest, jedoch ohne zu schneiden an seinen Hals drückte.  
  
Er spürte heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und einen muskulösen Körper der sich erbarmungslos an ihn drückte. Auch ohne die Stimme des anderen zu hören, wusste Legolas mit wem er es zu tun hatte....Haldir.  
  
"Na mein Prinz, Du wolltest mich doch nicht etwa warten lassen oder? Und wo ist Aragorn? Hast Du ihn etwa vergessen? Ach nein....richtig, Du wolltest ein wenig allein sein und Du bist ja auch *so* müde!" Der zynische Ton in Haldirs Stimme war nicht zu überhören und brachte Legolas vor Wut fast zum Kochen. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Elb eigentlich ein? Und woher wusste er dies alles überhaupt? Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn erneut vernahm er Haldirs bedrohlich flüsternde Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr: "Nein mein Prinz, Deine Ruhe wirst Du heute Nacht nicht finden, dafür werde ich sorgen. Und da Du nun doch allein, ohne Dein Spielzeug gekommen bist, werde ich eben mit Dir Spielen!"  
  
Haldir nahm seine Hand vom Mund des Elben, den Dolch allerdings immer noch an dessen Hals haltend. Sekunden später legte sich ein elbisches Tuch über seine Augen, so das ihm die Sicht verwehrt wurde.  
  
"Ja mein Prinz, jetzt ergeht es Dir, wie Deinen Gefährten heute Morgen. Aber gib es doch zu, eigentlich hast Du es Dir gewünscht, das es so kommt, Du willst doch das ich so mit Dir umspringe. Du hast Aragorn nur deshalb nicht mitgenommen, weil Du selbst an seiner Stelle sein wolltest."  
  
Legolas wollte protestieren, doch sofort spürte er wieder Haldirs Hand auf seinem Mund und bekam keinen Ton hervor. "Nein, Prinz", hörte er Haldirs Stimme erneut, direkt an seinem Ohr, diesmal bedrohlicher als zuvor. "Du wirst jetzt genau das machen, was ich von Dir verlange. Nämlich nichts! Und wag es ja nicht die Augenbinde abzunehmen, mein Dolch würde dich treffen!" Legolas' Zusammenzucken bei diesen Worten war eine Genugtuung für Haldir und er fasste es als Zustimmung auf.  
  
Der lorische Elb löste nun seine Hände von Legolas Körper und schubste ihn vor sich auf die Lichtung.  
  
Legolas' Blut kochte. So hatte er sich die Nacht wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte Haldir demütigen, ihn hier stehen lassen, doch das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Der arrogante Elb hatte ihn nun in seiner Gewalt und da Legolas keine Sekunde an dessen Worten zweifelte, fügte er sich vorerst seinem Willen. Vorerst! 


	6. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht

Stille trat ein...Stille, die nur von dem Atem Haldirs unterbrochen wurde, der den Nacken des Elben aus Düsterwald streifte. Selbst die leichten Brise schien verstummt zu sein, als Haldirs Blick begehrend an Legolas herunter glitt. Er spürte seinen Blick, spürte das Verlangen das in selbigem lag und musste ein Fluchen unterdrücken. Legolas erinnerte sich an die Worte des Elben aus Lorien '.....Loriens Wachen haben ihre Augen überall....' Er fragte sich, welche Augen nun auf sie gerichtet waren und wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass niemand von ihnen helfen würde....nein eher das Gegenteil wäre der Fall.  
  
"Nun Prinz aus Düsterwald...hier bist Du mir ausgeliefert und ich werde diese Situation voll auskosten. Noch bevor die Sonne aufgeht, wirst Du die Vorzüge Deinesgleichen wieder zu schätzen wissen." Haldirs Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und Legolas wusste nur allzugut, was das bedeutete.  
  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil später suchte sich der Dolch langsam seinen Weg über Legolas' Brust. Er hinterließ Spuren an dessen Hemd und Legolas wagte kaum zu atmen. Diesmal hielt Haldir nicht inne, sondern ließ den Dolch und damit auch seine Hand weitergleiten. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, wollte Legolas nach Haldirs Hand greifen, doch Sekunden später spürte er die Klinge erneut an seinem Hals. "Glaub mir Legolas....ich halte mein Wort!" Der Elb aus Düsterwald sog schwer seinen Atem ein, ließ seine Hand sinken und verharrte schließlich. Zufrieden lächelte Haldir und zerschnitt mit dem Dolch Legolas' Gürtel. Sein Atem wurde unter dem leichten Druck des Dolches schwerer, doch Haldir gab ihm keine Zeit um seine Ruhe wiederzufinden.  
  
Da sich Legolas durch das Tuch nicht auf seine Augen verlassen konnte, ließ Haldir den Dolch an seinem Gürtel verschwinden. "Vergiss nicht....mein Dolch wird schneller sein als Du es vermagst." Mit diesen Worten riss er Legolas das Hemd vom Körper und stieß den Elb voran. Legolas war es, als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde...als ob der Waldboden unter ihm nachgab. Trotzdem ließ er sich nicht zu einem erschrockenen Schrei hinreißen, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft auf steinigem Grund aufkam. Leises Rauschen drang an seine Ohren und für einen Moment vergaß Legolas die Drohung von Haldir, wollte aufstehen. Doch bevor er auch nur den Versuch starten konnte, kniete Haldir über ihm und hinderte ihn daran. Während Legolas noch mit seiner Fassung rang, beugte sich Haldir über ihn und umspielte mit seiner Zunge das Ohrläppchen des Elben unter ihm. Doch dabei blieb es nicht, ganz langsam glitt Haldirs Zunge an seinem Hals entlang...quälend langsam und immer tiefer. Fordernde Küsse streiften seine Kehle und schon Sekunden später spürte er die heiße Zunge Haldirs über seine Brust gleiten. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde drohte Legolas seine Beherrschung zu verlieren und wieder versuchte er Haldir Einhalt zu gebieten. "Mein Prinz...habt ihr schon vergessen....ich habe mein Wort noch nie gebrochen..." In Haldirs Stimme schwang ein leichtes Zittern und doch wirkten diese Worte. Legolas ließ den Elb gewähren und wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass ihm so eine Behandung von Aragorn oder auch von Boromir nie zuteil werden würde.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Haldirs Zunge mit quälender Langsamkeit den Weg zu seinem Bauchnabel fand. Legolas' wand sich unter diesen Berührungen und sein Atem wurde immer schwerer. Der Elb aus Düsterwald wusste nicht, wie lange er diese Behandlung noch aushalten konnte oder ein Stöhnen unterdrücken konnte. Nein....er wollte Haldir nicht zeigen, dass ihn dieses Spiel erregte und er mehr wollte. Doch das war nicht nötig, denn Haldir spürte seine Erregung nur allzudeutlich, als seine Hand mit leichtem Druck über Legolas' Hosenbund und tiefer strich. Er bemerkte jedoch auch, dass Legolas sich noch seinem Verlangen entzog und genau das konnte er zu seinem Vorteil einsetzen. "Oh nein mein Prinz....ich habe nicht vor, Dich so schnell zu erlösen. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht dauert noch lange an..." 


	7. Kälte vermag Feuer zu entfachen

In Haldirs Worten war deutlich eine Drohung zu hören...ein Drohung, sein Versprechen wahr werden zu lassen und ihn vor dem Morgengrauen nicht gehen zu lassen. Legolas wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, durch welche Hölle der süßen Qual ihn der Elb aus Lorien führen würde....denn schon alleine Haldirs Zunge vermochte das Blut in ihm zum Kochen zu bringen, seinen Verstand auszuschalten und seine Sinne schwinden zu lassen. Erneut spürte er den heißen Atem Haldirs an seinem Hals und rechnete jeden Moment mit der Fortsetzung des Spiels. Doch er wurde enttäuscht, dafür erklang Haldirs Stimme heiser und rauh dicht an seinem Ohr. "Wage es ja nicht aufzustehen...in genau dieser Position will ich Dich haben." Ohne den Blick von Legolas abzuwenden stand Haldir auf und entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm. Seine Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen und er schmunzelte zufrieden, als der Elb aus Düsterwald regungslos am Ufer des Flusses liegen blieb.  
  
Da Legolas nichts sehen konnte, verließ er sich auf sein Gehör und trotzdem wagte er es nicht, sich zu rühren. Haldir bewegte sich leise...zu leise um Legolas zu verraten wo er war oder was er tat. Für einen Moment spielte Legolas mit dem Gedanken die Augenbinde abzunehmen und sich bei Haldir zu revangieren, doch das Wissen dem blonden Elb aus Lorien ausgeliefert zu sein gefiel ihm und der Gedanke an das kalte, scharfe Metall tat sein Übriges.  
  
Auf alles war er gefasst gewesen, aber nicht auf das. Die Berührung traf Legolas wie ein Schlag und raubte ihm den Atem. Eiskalte, fordernde Hände hinterließen eine Spur von Wassertropfen auf seiner Brust und entlockten ihm einen leisen Aufschrei. Kalte Hände, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachten und ein Feuer des ungestillten Verlangens entfachten, das durch Haldirs Lippen und seine Zunge noch verstärkt wurde. Trotz der Kälte drohte Legolas vor Verlangen zu verbrennen, doch Haldir dachte gar nicht daran, dieses Verlangen jetzt schon zu stillen. Legolas' Atem wurde schneller und sein Körper erbebte unter jeder Berührung. Der Elb war nur noch Augenblicke davon entfernt, Haldir anzuflehen diese Qualen zu beenden oder ihm zumindest seine Hände freizugeben. Gerade als ihm diese Worte über die Lippen kommen wollten, durchfuhr seinen Körper ein erneuter Schauer. Nasse und eiskalte Hände suchten sich ihren Weg unter seinen Hosenbund und glitten tiefer. Sekunden später spürte er, wie sich die kalten Finger Haldirs um sein pulsierendes Glied legten. Ein lautes Stöhnen entrang Legolas' Lippen und er sog die Luft zischend ein. Der Elb aus Düsterwald verlor nun endgültig seine Kontrolle, als sich der Griff um sein Glied verstärkte. Legolas wusste nicht, wie lange er dieser Behandlung noch stand halten konnte, ohne sich das zu nehmen, was er begehrte und doch nicht offenbaren wollte.  
  
Aus einem plötzlichen Reflex heraus wollte er nach Haldirs Händen greifen und ihn von seinem Vorhaben abhalten, doch der lorische Elb war schneller. Er packte die Handgelenke von Legolas und drückte seine Hände wieder auf den steinigen Untergrund. "Hast Du mir nicht zugehört mein Prinz? Ich sagte, bleib genauso liegen!"  
  
"Sonst passiert was?" keuchte Legolas mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme und kannte die Antwort schon, bevor er das kalte Metall wieder an seinem Hals spürte. "Muss ich Dir das wirklich sagen Legolas..." Durch seinen schnellen Atem drückte sich der Dolch in die empfindliche Haut von Legolas' Hals und hinterließ einen feinen Schmerz. 


	8. Spielzeug der Lust

Bevor der nächste Teil dieser Story online geht, zunächst noch ein paar kleine Worte des Danks :). Natürlich geht auch diesmal ein herzliches Danke an Maíra, die diese Story betagelesen und mit wertvollen Tipps unterstützt hat. Natürlich richtet sich auch mein Danke an die vielen lieben Reviews. Da weiß man doch gleich, dass ein Weiterschreiben nicht umsonst ist. Doch nun will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen....viel Spass beim Lesen *g*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der gefährliche Ton in Haldirs Stimme rief Legolas zur Vorsicht und so beugte er sich einmal mehr seinem Schicksal. Doch damit gab sich Haldir nicht zufrieden, schließlich hatte sich Legolas seinen Worten mehr als einmal widersetzt. Ein weiteres Mal würde er es nicht mehr dulden.  
  
Wieder spürte Legolas die inzwischen heißen Hände des lorischen Elben. Er wurde unsanft auf die Seite gerissen und wenige Augenblicke später wurden seine Hände auf den Rücken gezogen und mit einem Lederband gefesselt. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Haldirs Lippen, als er sich hinter den blonden Elben begab und mit seinen Fingerspitzen langsam über dessen Seite strich. Schon bald ergänzte seine Zunge diese Berührungen und entlockte Legolas ein leises Aufstöhnen. Sein Körper erbebte einmal mehr unter der Behandlung Haldirs und jeder Versuch sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, um sein eigenes Verlangen zu stillen, schlug fehl. Als ob das nicht schon genügte, presste sich Haldir nun von hinten an den Elb aus Düsterwald. Heißer Atem strich über seinen Nacken und Legolas konnte das Verlangen Haldirs nur allzudeutlich spüren, da sich seine gefesselten Hände gezwungernermaßen gegen Haldirs erregtes Glied drückten. Er konnte aber nicht länger darüber nachdenken, da Haldirs Hand erneut den Weg über seine Brust und tiefer gefunden hatte. Legolas schwanden fast schon die Sinne, als er den festen Griff um sein Glied spürte und eine fordernde Zunge, die über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses fuhr. Nun konnte er ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken....ein deutliches Anzeichen für Haldir seine Hand ein wenig zu zügeln, um die süße Qual zu verstärken. Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück, um sich Sekunden später erneut zu entfernen. Legolas' Atem ging stoßweise und versuchte nun seine Fassung wieder zufinden. Dabei entging ihm, dass Haldirs Hemd zu Boden glitt und er seine Position hinter dem Elb wieder einnahm. Ein leiser Aufschrei durchbrach die Stille, als sich Haldirs Hände...wiederum eiskalt und nass....langsam um Legolas Hüften legten. Unbarmherzig glitten seine Hände zu Legolas' Bauchnabel und erneut unter seinen Hosenbund. Kalte Wassertropfen streiften immerwieder sein hartes Glied, was durchaus in der Absicht Haldirs lag, als er Legolas aus seiner Hose befreite.  
  
Legolas spürte nun den kampferprobten Körper Haldirs noch intensiver, als dieser sich wieder an ihn presste und sich der Griff um sein Glied verstärkte. "So mein Prinz...und nun spüre am eigenen Leib, was es bedeutet ausgeliefert zu sein...selbst ein Spielzeug der Lust." Haldirs Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und sein Atem ging nun stoßweise, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass auch der lorische Elb bald an seine Grenzen stoßen würde. Doch er hatte noch lange nicht vor, den stummen Bitten von Legolas nachzugeben oder dieses Spiel mit der Lust zu beenden.  
  
Ein Beben durchlief Legolas' Körper, als eine kalte Hand langsam über seine Brust und über seinen Hals strich. Dem Elb aus Düsterwald war es, als ob ein Feuer in ihm loderte...ein Feuer, dass nur Haldir stillen konnte und doch wusste Legolas, dass genau das nicht Haldirs Absicht war. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung löste Haldir das Tuch um die Augen des ihm ausgelieferten Elben und ließt es mit quälender Langsamkeit über Legolas' Gesicht, seinen Hals sowie seine Brust gleiten. Der Hauch von Berührung, der nun über sein pulsierendes Glied streifte, ließ ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen. 


	9. Bitte der Begierde

"Nun mein Prinz....ich will den Ausdruck in Deinen Augen sehen, wenn ich mir das nehme nach was mir begehrt....nach was Du verlangst und es nicht wagst zuzugeben." Legolas erschauderte bei diesen Worten, da Haldir genau das aussprach, was richtig war. Er wollte es, er wollte Haldir! Er kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas darauf zu erwidern, da er unsanft auf den Rücken gepresst wurde. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, kniete Haldir über ihm und nahm ihn in einem Kuss gefangen....ein erster Kuss, der seine Sinne schwinden ließ. Doch er verharrte nicht lange, schon Sekunden später glitten Haldirs Lippen über seinen Hals, seine Brust und umspielten schließlich seinen Bauchnabel. Ein leiser Fluch entrang Legolas' Lippen und er wandte sich unter Haldir. Doch das hinderte den lorischen Elb nicht daran, seinen Plan fortzuführen. Legolas' Atem wurde schneller und das Stöhnen lauter, als Haldirs Zunge fordernd über sein Glied strich. Der Elb aus Düsterwald schloss seine Augen und spürte, wie das Verlangen größer wurde und sein Herz schneller schlug. "Schau mich an Legolas! Ich möchte den Sturm in Deinen Augen sehen, wenn ich Dich beinahe in den Wahnsinn treibe. Während Du zu stolz bist es zuzugeben!" Die Stimme des lorischen Elben war nur noch ein Flüstern und seine Hand strich langsam über die Innenseite von Legolas' Oberschenkel. Unter großen Anstrengungen kam er schließlich der Bitte nach und Haldir konnte in seinen Augen ein stummes Flehen sehen...ein Flehen diese süße Qual zu beenden. Doch das alleine genügte dem Elb aus Lorien nicht, er wollte es hören. Mit diesem Gedanken setzte er das Spiel der Lust fort. Legolas konnte Haldirs Berührungen nicht mehr länger standhalten. Alles in ihm schrie nach dem, was der lorische Elb ihm vorenthalten wollte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um die Erlösung dieser süßen Qual und doch wusste Legolas, dass sein Stolz dies verhindern würde. Erneut versuchte er die Fesseln zu lösen, um Haldir aus seiner Hose zu befreien....das Verlangen in ihm und sich selbst zu befreien und doch gelang es ihm nicht. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, als ein Hauch von Berührung über eine Zone strich, die seine Gedanken schnell wieder zerstreute. Haldir hatte wieder nach dem Tuch gegriffen und ließ es mit quälender Langsamkeit über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel sowie über sein Glied gleiten. Nur Sekunden später entlockte die forderne Zunge Haldirs dem blonden Elb ein lautes Stöhnen. Legolas' Atem raste und er spürte wie sich sein Körper unter den Berührungen anspannte. Eine Anspannung, die jeden Augenblick in einem lustvollen Aufschrei untergehen konnte.  
  
"Bitte..." stöhnte Legolas, dann brach seine Stimme und er rang nach Luft. Haldir triumphierte, doch es reichte ihm noch nicht. Noch hatte er nicht gehört was Legolas wollte, um was er bettelte. "Was bitte?" flüsterte er rauh und ließ einen Finger über die Innenseite seines Schenkels gleiten. Legolas sah ihn gequält an. Sein Stolz war gebrochen, doch er war so erregt das ihm das mitlerweile fast egal war. Er wollte nur noch das haben, wonach sein Körper begehrte. Er wollte das Haldir es endlich zu Ende brachte und er wollte den lorischen Elb spüren.  
  
"Bitte, ich ertrage das nicht mehr...Bring es zu Ende."  
  
Haldir lächelte triumphierend, er zog Legolas auf die Füße und in seine Arme. Legolas' Knie waren weich und er spürte wie erregt auch sein Gegenüber war. Haldir beugte sich zu Legolas' Ohr und flüsterte: "Aber nein mein Prinz, Du willst Dich doch nicht etwa auf die Position eines Menschen herablassen! Die betteln..doch Du bist ein Elb, Du bettelst nicht! Oder ist Dein Stolz schon so weit gesunken?"  
  
Legolas blickte seinem Gegenüber in die zornig in die Augen und erwiderte nichts.  
  
Er hatte mit allem gerechnet...nur nicht damit. Haldir gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, so dass er ohne Umwege in das kalte Wasser des Flusses fiel. Entsetzt schrie er auf und wollte aus dem Wasser, doch Haldir war über ihm. "Ich dachte mir, Du könntest eine kleine Abkühlung brauchen. Vielleicht ruft das Dir auch wieder ins Gedächtnis, wer Du bist! Die Nacht dauert noch ein wenig an...Du erinnerst Dich bestimmt an meine Worte."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja....auch ich quäle gerne ein wenig und zwar die Leser und höre immer an den spannensten Stellen mit der Fortsetzung auf. Aber keine Sorge...es wird auf jeden Fall weiter gehen *fg*  
  
Last but not least will ich ein paar ganz lieben Menschen für ihre Unterstützung an dieser Story danken :). @Lieblingsmeisterin: Du warst mir oftmals eine große Hilfe, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste oder mal wieder im Zweifel war (hier auch ein ein herzliches Dankeschön an ein ganz besonderes Wesen der Nacht *knuddel*)  
  
@Maíra: Vielen Dank für Deine Geduld und die ergänzenden Ideen, die dieser FS noch ein wenig Würze gegeben haben...  
  
@to all Reviewer: Habt Dank für die vielen lieben Worte und das Lob, so etwas spornt zum weiterschreiben an...selbst wenn die Zeiten düster sind.  
  
@Goldleaf: Nein...nicht in Ohnmacht fallen, Du könntest was verpassen *g* und Dir außerdem weh tun, dass will ich dann doch nicht verantworten. 


	10. Ungestillt

Haldir lächelte ihn an, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es verräterisch auf. Legolas murmelte etwas, das sich nach "Biest" anhörte, bevor er die Lippen des lorischen Elben auf seinen spürte. Das Wasser war eiskalt, doch seine Haut glühte und der leidenschaftliche Kuss, den er mit Haldir teilte entfachte erneut ein Feuer in ihm. Als Haldirs Hand langsam seinen Körper nach unten glitt, entwich seiner Kehle ein leiches Stöhnen. Haldirs Hände hinterließen eine Spur von Begehren und unerfülltem Verlangen auf Legolas' Körper. War eben noch das kalte Wasser Grund für seinen schnellen Atem gewesen, so waren es nun Haldirs Berührungen und die Nähe seines Körpers. Legolas wollte ihn berühren, ihm ebenso süße Qualen bereiten, doch die Fesseln hinderten ihn daran. Immernoch kniete Haldir über ihm und ließ seine Hände wandern. Seine Hose klebte nun an ihm und offenbarte Legolas einmal mehr, dass auch er erregt war. Vergessen war die Kälte des Wassers, als Haldirs Lippen langsam über seinen Hals glitten und sich ihren Weg tiefer suchten. Doch der lorische Elb hielt inne und ließ seinen Blick auf Legolas ruhen. Seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und verrieten seine Lust nur allzudeutlich. Langsam stand er auf und genoss die Blicke des Elben aus Düsterwald, die mit eindeutiger Absicht an der nassen Hose klebten. Etwas unsanft zog Haldir ihn schließlich auf die Beine und stieß ihn zurück, so dass Legolas auf dem feuchten Gras beim Ufer landete. Sofort war Haldir wieder über ihm und verfolgte mit seinen Lippen die Spur einzelner Wassertropfen bis hinunter zu seinem erregten Glied. Dort verharrte Haldir schließlich und brachte Legolas mit einem kurzen Zungenspiel fast schon um den Verstand. Doch auch er selbst bemerkte, wie er erneut an seine eigenen Grenzen stieß und langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle verlor. Haldir wollte die Hitze von Legolas' Körper spüren, den schnellen Atem des Prinzen auf seiner Haut fühlen und den Sturm in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er dem Verlangen nachgab. Nur mit Mühe konnte er nun seinen Atem beherrschen, als er von Legolas abließ und sich erhob. Legolas Blick veränderte sich, da er jede Sekunde damit rechnete, dass Haldir ihm den Rücken kehren würden und das trotz der Erregung, die auch ihm schon deutlich anzusehen war. "Und Prinz.....was begehrst Du nun....sind es die Menschen, willenlose Geschöpfe, die wie Wachs in Deinen Händen sind oder eine starke Hand Deinesgleichen, die Dir das gibt, nach was Du in den einsamen Stunden begehrst?" Bevor Legolas darauf etwas erwidern konnte, glitten Haldirs Hände zu seiner Hose, die er immer noch trug. Atemlos verfolgte Legolas, wie er sie quälend langsam auszog und spätestens jetzt konnte der lorische Elb sein Verlangen nicht mehr verstecken. Sekunden später griff Haldir nach Legolas Haaren und zog ihn auf die Knie. "Zeig mir warum die Menschen Deine geschickte Zunge so begehren...."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja ich weiß...diesmal ist das Kapitel ein wenig kürzer ausgefallen und hört an einer wirklich spannenden Stelle auf. Aber ihr wisst ja, ich quäle die Leser gerne *zwinker* und wie sagt man doch so schön....Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude.  
  
Vielen Dank an die Menschen, die es möglich gemacht haben, dass diese Story so geworden ist...fühlt euch mal geknuddelt :).  
  
Auch lots of thanks an die Reviews. Danach kann man süchtig werden *gg* und man weiß, für was man sich den Kopf zerbricht. DANKE :) 


	11. Blicke

Für einen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Elben und schließlich beugte sich Legolas ein Stück nach vorne. Er wollte Haldir endlich schmecken, er wollte sein Stöhnen hören. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge den Schaft von Haldirs Glied entlang, bevor er seine Zunge quälend langsam und immer wieder stoppend um dessen Spitze gleiten ließ. Haldir schnappte hörbar nach Luft und musste sich gegen einen am Ufer stehenden Baum lehnen, damit ihn das Verlangen nicht in die Knie zwang. Schließlich legten sich gierige Lippen um Haldirs erregtes Glied, er warf bebend den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut auf. Legolas empfand es als Genugtuung zu sehen, wie er auf ihn reagierte. Seine Lippen glitten über das empfindliche Fleisch und die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. Haldirs Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und als Legolas aufschaute und sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen sah der Elb aus dem Düsterwald wie sich die Lust steigert und Haldir sich schließlich den Gefühlen hingab, seine Augen schloss. Legolas ließ seine Zähne sanft und ohne Druck über Haldirs Glied gleiten und führte den lorischen Elben damit zum Orgasmus. Gierig schluckte Legolas Haldirs Zeichen der Lust und ließ ihn nur widerwillig wieder frei. Doch Haldir zog sich von ihm zurück und blickte Legolas mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln an. "Ohne das du es gemerkt hast, habe ich Dich zu einem Spielzeug gemacht.....zu meinem Spielzeug und es hat Dir gefallen. Ich habe so lange mit Dir gespielt, bis Du getan hast was ich wollte.....was Du auch wolltest und jetzt weißt Du, wie es ist ein Spielzeug sein." Haldirs Stimme war leise und von heftigen Atem unterbrochen. Geschockt blickte Legolas ihn an, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, bewegte sich Haldir auf ihn zu....wie eine Raubkatze auf der Jagd und drückte ihn schließlich zurück. "Die süße Qual soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein, Prinz von Düsterwald," schnurrte er und beugte sich über ihn. Legolas bekam bei diesen Worten eine Gänsehaut und erschauderte, als Haldirs Lippen mit eindeutiger Absicht über seine Brust und tiefer glitten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Und wieder ein neues Kapitel, dass wie immer in einer süßen Qual für Legolas und auch für die Leser endet. Ein wenig kurz...aber in der Kürze liegt die Würze.  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews...langsam werde ich süchtig danach. Ein herzliches Danke geht auch diesmal wieder an drei ganz liebe Menschen, ohne die diese Story nicht das wäre, was sie ist. Thanks All :) 


	12. Außer Kontrolle

Ja ihr seht richtig, heute erlöse ich die süße Qual der Leser und stelle ein neues aber kleines (aber feines) Kapitel online. Ich glaube, langsam färbt Haldir auf mich ab...denn ich beende es immer, wenn man eigentlich weiterlesen will *g*. Hätte sich FF.net nicht die kleine Pause gegönnt, hätte ich es schon gestern abend hochgeladen. Aber hauptsache es kommt *g*.  
  
@Akasha: *g* ohja Haldir kann noch, keine Sorge...aber das wirst Du ja selbst lesen *g* @Jelly: seelische Folter? Ichhhhhhh...wie kommst Du denn da drauf *g*, aber ich bemühe mich doch nur, meinem Vorbild nachzueifern ;). @Astarothe: Wie heißt es doch so schön....klein aber fein ;) und so bleibt die Vorfreude erhalten @all Reviews: Ihr seit einfach klasse....vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews und keine Sorge, ich schreibe weiter oder besser gesagt versorge euch weiterhin mit neuen Kapiteln @Maíra: *Knuddel* Danke für Deine Unterstützung :)  
  
Aber nun viel Spass bei dem neuen Kapitel :).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ein Stöhnen entrang Legolas' Kehle, als Haldirs Zungenspitze quälend langsam über sein Glied strich. Der Elb aus Düsterwald schloss seine Augen und genoss das fordernde Zungenspiel von Haldir. Unter leichtem Druck glitt seine Zunge immer wieder über den harten Schaft von Legolas, dessen Atem mit jeder Sekunde schwerer wurde. Sekunden später spürte Legolas einen festen Griff und vernahm die gefährliche Stimme Haldirs dicht an seinem Ohr. "Lass mich den Sturm sehen, der in Dir tobt mein Prinz..." Der Druck an seinem Glied wich einer sanften Massage, als Legolas langsam seine Augen öffnete. Seine sonst so strahlend blauen Augen hatten sich durch das Verlangen verdunkelt. Zufrieden lächelte Haldir ihn an und erstickte sein Aufstöhnen mit einem Kuss. Bevor Legolas in irgendeiner Weise darauf reagieren konnte, hinterließ Haldirs Zunge ein angenehmes Prickeln auf Legolas' Körper und wanderte tiefer. Langsam eroberte sein Mund den harten Schaft des jüngeren Elben. Legolas stöhnte laut auf, als Haldir an seinem Glied sog und er spürte, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann und er seinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Auch Haldir wusste, dass Legolas dieser Behandlung nicht mehr lange stand halten konnte. Für Legolas wurden Sekunden zu Stunden, als Haldir ihn immer weiter reizte und ihn dennoch nicht erlöste. "Ich....dachte Du.....Du wolltest mich...." keuchte der Elb aus Düsterwald. Haldir lächelte auf ihn herab, seine Augen funkelten. "Ich habe nicht gesagt wie schnell ich dich *belohnen* werde" gab er zurück bevor er Legolas ein weiteres Mal küsste und ihm diesmal gestattete, den Kuss zu erwidern. Haldir ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten und umfasste Legolas erregtes Glied. Langsam, quälend langsam bewegte er sie. Legolas' Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und als der lorische Elb nach einer Ewigkeit die Massage schneller und intensiver werden ließ, schrie Legolas Haldirs Namen unter lautem Stöhnen in die Nacht hinaus. 


	13. Sonnenaufgang

Schwer atmend und erschöpft schloss Legolas seine Augen und versuchte seine Ruhe wieder zu finden. Haldir hatte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben, seinen Stolz in die Knie gezwungen und ihm hatte es gefallen. "Es hat Dir gefallen nicht wahr mein Prinz.....es war das, wovon Du träumst wenn Deine Spielzeuge das Spiel Deiner Lust mitspielen oder Du Nachts alleine mit Deinen Gedanken bist." Es war keine Frage, also wartete Haldir gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern küsste Legolas fordernd. Nur langsam ließ Haldir von dem blonden Elb ab und drehte ihn auf die Seite. Sein Blick ruhte auf Legolas' Körper, während seine Hand nach dem Dolch griff. Ohne Druck fuhr die stumpfe Seite der kalten Klinge über den Rücken des Elben aus Düsterwald. "Haldir...Du verdammter..." Weiter kam Legolas nicht, da er den Dolch sacht über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten spürte. Er wagte nicht zu atmen, doch Haldir schnitt nur das Lederband entzwei, dass Legolas' Hände band. Bevor der blonde Elb jedoch reagierten konnte, fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder. Sekunden später saß Haldir rittlings über ihm und drückte seine Hände auf den Boden.  
  
Am Horizont waren schon die ersten Anzeichen des nahenden Sonnenaufgangs zu sehen, doch Haldir war mit Legolas noch nicht fertig. Im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne wollte er die Reaktion von Legolas sehen, wenn er ihn nahm und erneut ein Spiel mit ihm trieb, dass ihn um den Verstand bringen würde. Legolas hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen und versuchte die Nähe zu Haldir zu ignorieren. Trotzdem spürte er den begehrenden Blick Haldirs auf seinem Körper ruhen...spürte wie sich unter diesem Blick das Feuer neu entfachte. Es zu leugnen wäre umsonst gewesen, denn sein Körper sprach Bände und dessen war sich Haldir bewusst. Der lorische Elb beugte sich über ihn, ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten tiefer und strich über Legolas' eindeutig wiedererwachte Erregung. "Ja, versuche es zu ignorieren oder es zu leugnen, Dein Körper lügt nicht. Du wirst es nicht schaffen Dich mir zu entziehen...Du wirst Dich nach mir verzehren und innerlich brennen. Flammend wie der Sonnenaufgang wird Dein Verlangen sein, wenn ich mir nehme was ich will und Du nicht mehr verbergen kannst, dass Du es ebenfalls begehrst. Du wirst ein williges Opfer sein....Du bist es bereits." Haldir lächelte Legolas mit diesem gefährlichen Lächeln an, das ihm nur noch heißer werden ließ, doch die Erregung mischte sich wieder mit Wut über Haldirs Worte. 


	14. Erkundungen

*verlegenreinschaut*....ja habe euch wohl ziemlich lang mit einem weiteren Kapitel warten lassen *schäm*. Aber dafür ist es heute endlich wieder soweit und das Kapitel ist sogar etwas länger :).  
  
@alle Reviewers: vielen Dank für die Worte, die ihr bei dieser Story zurückgelassen habt. Reviews machen süchtig...genauso wie Slash und zeigen einem, dass das was man schreibt nicht allzu verrückt ist. Ich hoffe, dass die Wartezeiten von Kapitel zu Kapitel nicht allzusehr quälen. @Jana: Vielleicht hilft das hier ja beim Gesundwerden *smile* *Kamillenteereicht* @glückliche Orkleiche: Happy Birthday to you *Geburtstagskuchenreich*...sieh das hier als kleines Geschenk an :) @Liloe: Siehst Du....es ist kein Tritt nötig, ich update auch so *gg* @Lieblingsmeisterin & Lieblingsvampy: Auch diesmal gilt euch mein besonderer Dank...ohne eure Muse wäre ich oftmals gescheitert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schon allein bei diesen Worten sog der jüngere Elb zischend die Luft ein und öffnete schließlich seine Augen. Er konnte in Haldirs Blick ein Versprechen sehen....ein Versprechen, das ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Langsam löste Haldir seinen Griff um die Hände von Legolas und nun endlich hatte dieser die Gelegenheit, seinem Verlangen nachzugeben....Haldirs Körper zu berühren, durch Berührungen Haldirs Atem zu beschleunigen und mit seinen Händen, seinen Lippen, das Blut des lorischen Elben zum Kochen zu bringen. Doch Legolas wurde enttäuscht, denn Haldir hatte andere Pläne. Unsanft drehte er ihn auf den Bauch und ließ seine Zunge über Legolas' Nacken gleiten. Langsam suchten sich seine Lippen den Weg über den Rücken des Elben aus Düsterwald....zärtliche Bisse entlockten ihm einen leisen Aufschrei. Wieder war Legolas in einer Lage, in der er nichts tun konnte, außer der süßen Qual erneut nachzugeben und sie zu genießen. Ein Zucken ging durch seinen Körper, als Haldirs Hände mit sanften Druck über seinen Po strichen und dieser Weg Sekunden später von fordernden Lippen verfolgt wurde. Doch Haldir hielt inne und Legolas konnte nur seinen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Ein Umstand, der ihn um den Verstand brachte und langsam verzweifeln ließ. Wieder berührten Haldirs Lippen seinen Körper nur ganz kurz und sorgten dafür, dass es Legolas heiß und kalt gleichzeitig wurde. Zufrieden nahm Haldir sein leises Stöhnen zur Kenntnis...ein eindeutiges Zeichen für ihn, das was er tat, fortzuführen.  
  
Ohne Eile erkundeten seine Hände Legolas Körper, glitten langsam über die seidige Haut hinab zu seinem Po um dort für einen Augenblick zu verweilen. Legolas bebte unter diesen Berührungen und er spürte, dass sein Körper heftig auf die Berührungen von Haldir reagierte. Doch Haldir hatte nicht vor, das Spiel jetzt schon zu beenden. Er wollte das Legolas ihn begehrte....das er Aragorn, die Menschen vergaß und sah was er ihm geben konnte, etwas das kein Sterblicher ihm je geben könnte. Eine Art Verzweiflung trieb Haldir an, gemischt mit tiefer Leidenschaft. Es war lange her, dass er Legolas für sich gehabt hatte, zu lange und er wollte ihn spüren, wollte jeden Zentimeter des jüngeren Elben mit seinen Lippen und Händen erkunden, wollte den Elbenprinzen dazubringen seinen Namen zu stöhnen.  
  
Schon einmal hatten Loriens Wälder Legolas Stöhnen der Lust vernommen...damals, als sie zum ersten Mal aufeinander trafen. Hass hatte sich in Lust verwandelt, in eine unbändige Lust, die wie ein alles vernichtendes Feuer zwischen ihnen loderte. Unter den sich im Wind wiegenden Blättern der Mallorns hatten sie einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf ausgetragen, der bei keinem von ihnen ohne körperliche Spuren vorüberging. Haldir hatte ein Feuer in Legolas entfacht...so heiß, dass sich der lorische Elb daran verbrannte. Er wusste, das er diese Wunde immer in seiner Seele behalten würde und das ihn das Spiel mit dem Feuer anzog. Und wieder war dieses alte Feuer erwacht und auch dieses Mal drohte ihn die Flamme zu verbrennen.  
  
Haldir wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Legolas leise aufstöhnte. Der plötzliche Verlust von Haldirs Berührungen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Mir scheint, als hättest Du Gefallen an dem gefunden, was die Hände eines Elben vermögen, mein Prinz." Diese Worte ließen in Legolas Wut aufflammen, die er jedoch schnell wieder vergaß, als Haldir die Vergangenheit beiseite schob und sich über den blonden Elb beugte. 


	15. Die Wunder Loriens

Legolas' Atem wurde schneller, als er Haldirs Lippen und seine Zunge auf der Haut seines Po's fühlte. Doch als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, näherte sich Haldirs Zunge quälend langsam der Öffnung des Prinzen. Legolas stockte der Atem, als ein Hauch von Berührung die empfindliche Stelle erreichte und einen leichten Druck ausübte. Doch das war Haldir noch nicht genug. Quälend langsam entfernte er sich wieder von diesem Punkt und ließ seine Lippen über Legolas' Oberschenkel gleiten, bevor er mit kreisenden Zungenbewegungen wieder nach oben fuhr. Haldir wollte jeden Zentimeter von Legolas spüren und der Elbenprinz wand sich unter der Behandlung des lorischen Elben. Sein Körper zitterte vor Verlangen und er hasste sich für seine Reaktion auf Haldir, aber er wollte mehr...wollte das Begehren Haldirs spüren und unter seinen Berührungen erbeben.  
  
"Haldir...Du...." Ihm verschlug es die Sprache, als sich eine kühle, ölige Flüssigkeit über seinen Po ergoß und er wenige Sekunden später Haldirs Finger spürte, die sich langsam vorarbeiteten. Legolas konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und schob sich dem Finger entgegen, der nun langsam immer tiefer glitt. Haldir genoss den Anblick des sich unter ihm windenen Elben und hatte Mühe, sich selbst zurückzuhalten. Trotzdem ließ er sich alle Zeit der Welt den jüngeren Elben auf sein Eindringen vorzubereiten. Legolas konnte kaum noch klar denken, als ein zweiter und nach einiger Zeit ein dritter Finger vordrang. Doch waren es nicht nur Haldirs Finger, die ihn um den Verstand brachten, sondern auch das Wissen, was folgen würde....von dem Legolas hoffte, das es folgen würde. "Ist es das, was Dir in Deinen geheimen Fantasien wiederfährt Prinz?" Haldir erwartete keine Antwort, da sich der Elb aus Düsterwald unter dem Fingerspiel wand und seinen Atem kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Legolas spürte schon, wie sich sein Körper anspannte, doch Haldir ließ plötzlich von ihm ab. "Haldir...?" seine Stimme brach und ging in einem leisen Stöhnen unter, als er bemerkte, dass Haldir sich von ihm abgewendet hatte. "Ja mein Prinz", vernahm Legolas die sanfte Stimme an seinem Ohr und erschauderte, als Haldirs Zunge langsam über die Ohrmuschel fuhr. Dabei streifte das erregte Glied des lorischen Elben seine empfindliche, überhitze Haut und ein Schauer lief über Legolas' Rücken. "Verdammt...beende es"  
  
Haldir schmunzelte triumphierend. "Was soll ich beenden? Sag mir was Du willst und es wird Dein sein." Legolas blickte über die Schulter in Haldirs Augen, die vor Lust fast schwarz waren und spürte, dass der lorische Elb ebenso wie er selbst kaum noch in der Lage war sich zu kontrollieren. Nein...das war eine Lüge, denn er selbst hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, hatte sich in den Berührungen von Haldir verloren. "Dich...ich will Dich, jetzt." Legolas' Stimme war leise, aber Haldir vernahm diese Worte deutlich. Sein Vorhaben, Legolas den Händen der Menschen zu entreißen und ihm die Wunder Loriens zu zeigen, hatte also Erfolg gehabt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass mich Haldir beeinflusst *g*. Auch diesmal hab ich mir mit einem Update wohl ein wenig zuviel Zeit gelassen, aber nun habt ihr es ja gelesen. Wie immer nicht so sehr lang, um die Spannung zu erhöhen *gg* (...nein mein Schatz, ich bin nicht so fies wie der schöne Haldir...).  
  
Mal schauen, vielleicht kommt das nächste Kapitel ja ein wenig schneller....denn ich gebe es selbst zu, an dieser Stelle aufzuhören ist pure Folter *kicher*  
  
@meine Musen: Ich vertraute euch stehts und nie habt ihr mich fehlgeleitet....habt Dank dafür *knuddelganzdolle* 


	16. Schmerz und Lust

Ohhh ja es geht weiter und wie ihr es ja schon von mir kennt....ich höre an einer Stelle auf, die viele Fragen offen lässt. Damit wird einmal mehr bewiesen, dass Haldir auf mich abfärbt...leider fehlt mir jetzt nur noch Legolas *g*.  
  
@Lieblingsvampy: Herzlichen Dank für die Hilfe bei diesem schwierigen Teil...hier wäre ich wohl ohne Deine Muse gescheitert.  
  
@glückliche Orkleiche: Hey....bitte nicht sterben. Ich hab ja schon geupdatet. Aber ob die Folter aufhört...das kann ich nicht versprechen.  
  
@Demetra: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl...hier kommt mehr *smile*  
  
@Jana: Du weißt doch, dass ich an solchen Stellen gerne aufhöre *g*. Aber ich hab euch genug leiden lassen...zumindest bis zum Ende dieser Fortsetzung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mit einem plötzlichen Funkeln in den Augen, zog er den jüngeren Elben auf die Knien und legte seine Hände um Legolas' Hüften. Fordernd und mit einer bestimmten Absicht, ließ Haldir seine Hände über Legolas Brust wandern, während seine Zunge über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses wanderete. Legolas zuckte zusammen, als Haldir ihn näher an sich heranzog und er erneut das harte Glied des lorischen Elben auf seiner Haut spürte. Fast war es dem Elb aus Düsterwald so, Haldirs Herzschlag an seinem Rücken zu spüren und auch sein eigener Puls raste. Obwohl Haldir vorsichtig war und er langsam eindrang, löste sich ein Schmerzensschrei von Legolas' Lippen. Erschrocken hielt der lorische Elb inne, um Legolas so die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich auf ein weiteres Vordringen vorzubereiten. Doch die Geduld des jüngeren Elben war erschöpft. Aus Schmerz wurde Lust...Lust wandelte sich zu einem unbändigen Verlangen, dass nur Haldir befriedigen konnte. Aus einem plötzlichem Impuls heraus, bewegte sich Legolas Haldir entgegen und stöhnte im nächsten Moment lustvoll auf. Langsam zog Haldir sich zurück, nur um im nächsten Moment mit einer schnellen Bewegung erneut in den Elben vor ihm einzudringen. Legolas zitterte vor Verlangen und passte sich dem Rhythmus des anderen an um die Lust ins Unermessliche zu steigern. Schwer atmend ließ Legolas seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als Haldirs Bewegungen schneller wurden und sich ein sanfter aber gleichzeitig fester Griff um sein Glied legte.  
  
Inzwischen ging die Sonne auf, flammend goldrote Strahlen hinterließen ein Lichtspiel auf Legolas' Körper, der unter Haldirs Spiel der Lust erbebte. Lange konnte Legolas der lustvolle Massage nicht mehr stand halten, er spürte wie sich sein Körper anspannte...wie jede Berührung, jede Bewegung zu einer Qual wurde, bevor ihn ein Orgasmus mit unglaublicher Intensität überrollte und Haldir unter dem lauten Stöhnen Legolas' deutlich seinen Namen heraushörte. Damit steigerte sich Haldirs Verlangen und er zog Legolas unter schnelleren Bewegungen näher. Sein Atem raste und er stöhnte laut auf, als er Legolas im warmen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne mit dem Zeichen seiner Lust zeichnete.  
  
Haldirs Atem ging stoßweise und er lehnte sich erschöpft gegen Legolas. Auch dem Waldelben sah man den Tribut an, den das Verlangen gefordert hatte. Sein stolzes Gesicht glänzte feucht im Schein der warmen Sonne und seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit einem schnellen Rhythmus. Langsam ließ Haldir von dem jügeren Elben ab und sank neben Legolas Gras. Keiner der beiden war in der Lage, ihren Atem oder gar den Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Nach einiger Zeit beugte sich der lorische Elb zu Legolas herunter und nahm ihn in einem letzten begehrenden Kuss gefangen, bevor Haldir Legolas abrupt von sich stieß. Ohne auf den fragenden Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen zu achten, stand Haldir auf und sammelte schweigend seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen. 


	17. Worte in der Stille

Da hat euch die Lady wieder lang warten lassen...diese kleine quälende Elbin *g*. Aber heute hat das Warten ein Ende...es geht weiter und sogar mit zwei Fortsetzungen *g*. Ja ihr habt richtig gehört....als zweites habe ich einen Flashback für euch dabei. Haldirs Gedanken gehen zurück in die Vergangenheit....zum ersten Treffen mit Legolas *fg*....  
  
Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer....that is for you :) und natürlich an meine Göttinen der Worte :). Aber nun viel Spass beim Lesen *smile*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nun mein Prinz...ziehst Du immer noch die Menschen den Elben vor oder hast Du Deinen Platz im Leben gefunden?" fragte Haldir nachdem er all seine Kleidungsstücke wiedergefunden hatte. Er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage, sondern hörte nur den beruhigenden Atem von Legolas. Erst jetzt bemerkte Haldir, dass der jüngere Elb seine Augen geschlossen hatte und sich seine Brust gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als dem lorischen Elben gewahr wurde, dass Legolas erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den Schlafenden, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Wenn Du doch nur merken würdest das mich nicht nur Begehren antreibt, sondern Eifersucht. Ich liebe Dich Prinz von Düsterwald.....seit unserer ersten Begegnung!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Haldir und zog sich ohne den Blick von Legolas zu nehmen an. Ein letzter Blick und der lorische Elb verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, um seine Brüder aufzusuchen.  
  
Das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind sowie die Tatsache der verbrachten Zeit mit Legolas, verführte Haldir dazu zurückzudenken.....zurück an die erste Begegnung mit dem Elbenprinzen.  
  
Oh ja, Haldir erinnerte sich gut an ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen. Wie Legolas ihn gehasst hatte. Haldir war es, als könnte er noch immer Legolas Stöhnen hören, als sich Hass in unbändiges Verlangen wandelte...und dabei hatte alles so harmlos angefangen...... 


	18. Erinnerungen werden wach

So und jetzt geht es gleich weiter...weiter mit einem kleinen Slashback ähm Flashback. Die erste Begegnung der beiden Elben :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir war mit Rumil und Orophin auf Streife, als sie sahen, wie ein junger Elb durch die Bäume brach. Vollkommen ahnungslos, ohne Begleiter...und eindeutig nicht aus Lorien. Haldir gab seinen Brüdern das Zeichen still zu sein, legte einen Pfeil an und schoss. Ein Schreckensschrei entwich der Kehle des jungen Elben, doch schon folgte ein zweiter und schließlich ein dritter Pfeil und bevor er sich versah, hatte Haldir ihn buchstäblich an den Baum genagelt. Selbstsicher wie immer trat der lorische Elb vor, gefolgt von seinen Brüdern. "Was haben wir denn hier? Ich wusste gar nicht, das Elben auch auf Bäumen wachsen." Rumil und Orophin lachten bei diesen Worten ihres Bruders und die Angst des festgenagelten Elben wandelte sich in Wut. "Ich bin Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil, Prinz des Düsterwaldes." stieß er hervor.  
  
"Ein Prinz", wiederholte Haldir und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. "Na da hab ich wohl den Hauptpreis ABGESCHOSSEN." Wieder lachten die Brüder und warfen sich eindeutige Blicke zu, da sie ihren Bruder nur allzugut kannten.  
  
Legolas zerrte an den Pfeilen und hätte Haldir für sein arrogantes selbstzufriedenes Grinsen am liebsten erwürgt, wenn er doch nur loskommen würde. Er spürte den forschenden Blick Haldirs, der jetzt erst bemerkte, was für einen hübschen Elben er vor sich hatte. "Und was für einen Schönen dazu!" Sanft strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und Legolas verstärkte seine Versuche zu entkommen nur noch mehr. "Lasst mich frei. So könnt ihr mich doch nicht behandeln." Legolas Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, denn es war ihm, als hätte ihm diese simple Berührung die Kehle zugeschnürt. Ein Feuer brannte durch seine Adern und Legolas war verwirrt. Er kannte diesen Elben nicht und eigentlich mochte er ihn nicht, im Gegenteil....er hasste ihn für dieses ungebührende Verhalten. Der jüngere Elb zuckte zusammen, als Haldir nach dessen Gürtel griff. "Wagt es nicht...." Doch Legolas hielt mitten im Satz inne, da er von Haldir entwaffnet wurde. Bewundernd musterte der lorische Elb Legolas' Dolch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als die scharfe Klinge Blutspuren auf seinem Finger hinterließ "Ein so scharfes Spielzeug für einen Prinzen...ist das nicht gefährlich? Ihr könntet euch wehtun." Bei diesen Worten ließ Haldir den Dolch langsam über die Brust von Legolas gleiten und beobachtete den Elben dabei. Ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf dessen Stirn und für einen Moment dachte Haldir, er hätte das Atmen aufgegeben. Doch Sekunden später vernahm er den schnellen Atem des Elben aus Düsterwald.  
  
Haldir grinste seine Brüder an. "Bringt ihn zum Herren und der Herrin". Er beugte sich vor und es sah so aus als wollte er Legolas nur befreien, doch in Wirklichkeit presste er seinen Körper mit einer fließenden Bewegung gegen den des jüngeren Elben. Die Erregung, die Legolas jetzt erst gewahr wurde, war bei beiden deutlich zu spüren und der Elbenprinz schloss zitternd die Augen. Schließlich zog Haldir die Pfeile aus dem Baumstamm und streifte mit seinen Lippen Legolas' empfindlinches Ohr. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen mein Prinz, verlass Dich drauf." Dann löste er sich von ihm und ließ Legolas verblüfft stehen. 


	19. Wette aus Überzeugug

Ja diesmal hab ich lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen...aber es geht weiter und zwar jetzt.  
  
@meine Göttinnen der Worte: Habt Dank für alles...ich hab euch unendlich lieb :) @alle Reviewer: Danke für die lieben Comments und eure Geduld...dafür gibt es heute wieder zwei Kapitel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir lächelte, als er sich an Legolas' hasserfüllten Blick erinnerte, den er ihm hinterherschoss. Wen hatte er wohl in diesem Moment wohl mehr gehasst? Sich selbst und seinen Körper oder Haldir?  
  
Für einen Augenblick blieb Haldir stehen und griff nach dem Dolch an seinem Gürtel... es war der selbe Dolch mit dem er Legolas vor einigen Stunden im Zaum gehalten hatte... der selbe Dolch den er ihm damals abgenommen hatte......  
  
Haldir seufzte. Die Herrin hatte ihn zu sich gerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass Legolas die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Er war der Prinz des Düsterwaldes und von seinem Vater hergeschickt worden, um sich mit den Bogenschützen des goldenen Waldes zu messen. In seinem Reich war er seit langem ohne Konkurrenz und jetzt suchte er die Herausforderung in Lorien. Lächelnd verließ Haldir die Herrin. Er würde die Herausforderung mit Vergnügen annehmen....schließlich war er nicht umsonst Anführer der Bogenschützen. Der Wettbewerb würde in drei Tagen stattfinden und mit diesen Gedanken machte sich Haldir auf die Suche nach Rumil und Orophin.  
  
Am Abend vor dem Wettbewerb passte Haldir Legolas auf dem Weg zu seinem Flet ab. Der Prinz erschrak, als Haldir aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat und sich hinter ihn begab "Guten Abend, mein Prinz", hauchte er und Legolas fuhr herum. Seine Augen funkelten hasserfüllt und seine rechte Hand griff automatisch nach dem Griff seines Dolches. Erst dann wurde Legolas klar, dass Haldir immer noch im Besitz seines Dolches war. "Ihr besitzt etwas, dass mir gehört und ich zurück verlange. Außerdem bin ich nicht euer Prinz." zischte er. "Noch nicht", meinte Haldir mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln, dass Legolas nur noch wütender machte. "Was wollt ihr von mir?" In Legolas Stimme schwang Wut mit und selbst Haldir konnte erkennen, dass der Prinz nicht sehr erfreut über seine Anwesenheit war. "Ich möchte euch einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, da der Wettbewerb morgen zwischen uns entschieden werden wird." Legolas Miene zeigte Erstaunen und Neugier. "Nun sagt, was für einen Vorschlag meint ihr?" "Ich spreche von einer Wette. Wenn ihr morgen gewinnt, lasse ich euch in Frieden und ihr bekommt den Dolch wieder, wenn nicht, schuldet ihr mir einen Kuss...einen Einzigen." Legolas schnappte nach Luft. "Aber..." "Nein, denkt zuerst darüber nach. Wenn ihr gewinnt, werdet ihr mich nie wieder sehen." Legolas dachte darüber nach....wollte er das Risiko dieser Wette wirklich eingehen? Ja, momentan wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe und da er sich seines Sieges sicher war... er würde die Wette sowieso gewinnen.  
  
"Gut, ich werde die Wette sowie die Bedingungen annehmen." antwortete Legolas. Haldir lächelte zufrieden und das einzige was Legolas noch aus dem Schatten hörte war "Ich erwarte, dass ihr eure Wette einlöst, MEIN Prinz" und eine leises Lachen, als der lorische Wächter wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. 


	20. Entscheidung

Die Zeit bis zum Wettbewerb verstrich schneller als Legolas lieb war und schließlich war der Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung gekommen. Es herrschte eine Stille, die Loriens Wälder noch nie zuvor erlebt hatten. Nur noch zwei Bogenschützen waren übrig geblieben und nun ging es um alles oder nichts. Legolas sah aus den Augenwinkeln das selbstsichere Grinsen von Haldir und spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen. Er atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf diesen letzten Schuss, ignorierte den Blick des lorischen Elben. Für Sekunden spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an...genau wie die Sehne seines Bogens und fast wie von selbst glitt der Pfeil von der Sehne, schnellte lautlos durch die Luft. Legolas schloss seine Augen und hörte am Jubel der Menge, dass sein Pfeil das Ziel getroffen hatte. Jetzt war es an ihm, dem lorischen Elb ein triumphierendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen. "Macht das erst einmal nach, Wächter Loriens."  
  
Die Mine Haldirs blieb jedoch ohne eine Regung, als er einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher zog. "Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, meinen Gewinn in Empfang zu nehmen." Seine Stimme war so leise, dass nur Legolas diese Worte vernahm und das Lächeln auf den Lippen des lorischen Elben deuten konnte. Wenige Augenblicke später hielt der Elb aus Düsterwald die Luft an. Geschickt spannte Haldir den Bogen und wie zuvor bei Legolas, sauste ein Pfeil geräuschlos durch die Stille. Legolas' Herz setzte aus, als der Pfeil das Ziel getroffen hatte...oder besser gesagt seinen eigenen Pfeil präzise teilte. Jubel durchbrach die plötzliche Stille und Legolas konnte den siegessicheren Blick Haldirs fast schon erahnen. "Nun mein Prinz, mir scheint das sich euer Glück gewendet hat und mir nicht nur die Gunst der Menge, sondern auch die Gunst eines Prinzen zusteht." Mit diesen Worten ließ Haldir den jüngeren Elben stehen und lehnte sich gegen einen Mallornbaum. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie Legolas unter seinem Blick nervös wurde und um seine Konzentration für dieses Stechen rang. Doch Haldir hatte nicht vor, den Blick vom Spiel der Muskeln auf Legolas' Rücken abzuwenden.  
  
Währenddessen atmete Legolas noch einmal tief durch und versuchte den Gedanken an den lorischen Wächter loszuwerden. Wenn er diese letzte Chance vertuen würde, dann wäre er nicht nur vor ganz Lorien bloß gestellt, im Bogenschießen geschlagen...nein er musste seine ganzen Prinzipien über den Haufen werfen und diesen arroganten Bogenschützen küssen. Nur mit Mühe verdrängte Legolas diesen Gedanken und legte einen Pfeil an. Er spürte immer noch Haldirs brennenden Blick auf sich, der fast in Zeitlupe an ihm herabglitt und schloß schließlich die Augen. Sekunden vergingen bis er sie wieder öffnete, tief durchatmete und den Pfeil aus seinen Fingern entgleiten ließ. Ein Fehler, den er sogleich bereute, denn der Pfeil verfehlte sein Ziel um Einiges und Schuld daran war nur dieser selbstverliebte Haldir aus Lorien. Trotz allem ließ sich Legolas die Wut über seine eigene in diesem Moment nicht vorhandene Körperbeherrschung nicht anmerken und überging das hämische Grinsen Haldirs. "Ihr seit mit dem Talent eines *wahren* Bogenschützen gesegnet und euer Volk ist bestimmt stolz auf diesen Moment des Triumphes mein Prinz. Mir scheint Du willst diesen Wettbewerb verlieren und wer weiß..vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr." Haldir ließ seine Hand bei diesen Worten unmerklich über Legolas' Arm gleiten und sammelte sich dann seinerseits zum entscheidenden Schuß. Legolas hatte jedoch mit unbändiger Wut zu kämpfen und wäre dem lorischen Elb fast an die Kehle gegangen, hätte ihn Rumil nicht davon abgehalten. Erneut wurde die Menge still, als Haldir seinen Pfeil anlegte und den Bogen spannte. "Nun Prinz aus Düsterwald....schau genau hin und lerne...." Wieder trafen die Worte des lorischen Elben Legolas wie eine Faust ins Gesicht. Wäre er nun mit ihm alleine, dann würde ihm sein arrogantes Grinsen vergehen. Doch Haldir schien das Ganze unberührt zu lassen, denn ohne zu Zögern schoß er den Pfeil ab und wie es nicht anders hervorzusehen war, verfehlte dieser sein Ziel nicht. 


	21. Ungewollte Nähe?

Wir haben ja bald Ostern und deshalb bekommt auch ihr von mir einen kleinen Schmunzelhasen ähm ich meinte eine kleine Osterüberraschung in Form einer Fortsetzung. Ich wünsche euch allen ein schönes Osterfest und besonders liebe Wünsche gehen an meine Göttin der Worte *knuddel* :).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Triumphierend drehte sich Haldir zu Legolas um, der blass geworden war. Er hatte gegen den Elben von Lorien verloren....im Bogenschießen, in der Disziplin, in der ihn normal keiner schlagen konnte. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste, nein.....er hatte nicht gegen irgendeinen lorischen Elben verloren, er hatte gegen Haldir verloren. Ausgerechnet gegen ihn. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er verfluchte seine innerliche Unruhe. "Nun, wann gedenkt ihr euren Wetteinsatz einzulösen MEIN Prinz", flüsterte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr. Zufällig streifte sein Körper den von Legolas und der Elbenprinz erschauderte. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen um die ungebetene Nähe zu ignorieren. Ungebeten.war sie das wirklich oder wollte er sich das nur einreden? Abrupt drehte er sich um. "Die Wette war unfair. Ihr habt alles getan um mich abzulenken." Haldir lächelte Legolas an und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. "Und ihr habt euch ablenken lassen. Wir hatten keine Bedingungen festgelegt!" Wieder funkelte in Legolas' Augen blanker Hass und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich werde euch nicht Küssen!" fauchte er. "Und ich werde den Kuss bekommen, so oder so." Haldir war sich seiner Sache sicher und genau das machte Legolas nervös. Was hatte er nur vor. Der lorische Elb wandte sich zum gehen. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend beim Bankett, wenn der Sieger seinen PREIS entgegen nimmt." Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über Legolas gleiten und entfernte sich dann von ihm. Legolas zitterte am ganzen Körper, als Haldir endlich aus Sichtweite war. Zum einen vor Wut und zum anderen aus ungewollter Lust auf Haldir.  
  
Legolas hatte während des Banketts nicht eine ruhige Minute. Haldir kostete seinen Sieg voll aus und schien die Nervösität von ihm zu geniessen. Der lorische Elb nutzte jede Chance aus, um ihn mit anzüglichen Blicken oder zweideutigen Bemerkungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Irgendwann konnte es Legolas nicht mehr aushalten und so entschuldigte er sich bei Galadriel und Celeborn und trat in die hereinbrechende Nacht. Ein angenehmer Wind war aufgezogen und entlockte den Blättern der Mallors ein liebliches Rascheln. Endlich fand Legolas was er suchte....Ruhe und einen Augenblick der Einsamkeit, weitab von diesem lorischen Elben und seiner Einforderung des noch ausstehenden Preises. Schließlich ließ er sich in das weiche Gras sinken, lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm und schloss seine Augen. "Na mein Prinz....was willst Du hier draußen so alleine, fern von den neugierigen Blicken? Du hast Dich mit der Hoffnung zurückgezogen, ich würde Dir hierher folgen und tief in Dir wünschst Du, dass ich mir noch viel mehr nehme, als diesen einen Kuss. Zumindest mit einem hattest Du Recht...ich bin Dir gefolgt...." Legolas erschrak, als er Haldirs leise Stimme dicht vor sich vernahm. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, kniete der lorische Elb über ihm und genoss es zu sehen, wie Legolas zunehmend wütender wurde.  
  
Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Prinz handgreiflich werden könnte. Total unerwartet traf Haldir die Ohrfeige, mit der sich Legolas die nötige Zeit verschaffte, um den lorischen Elben von sich herunterzustoßen und aufzuspringen. "Eure elbischen Sinne scheinen vom Schatten der Lust getrübt zu sein, zumindest Eure Ohren. Ich sagte deutlich, dass ich Euch NICHT küssen werde..." 


	22. Wollen und Bekommen

Wieder einmal ist Zeit für eine neue Fortsetzung.  
  
Heute jedoch ohne viele Worte zu Beginn. Ich möchte mich nur bei meiner Göttin der Worte bedanken, die immer für mich da ist, wie mein Lieblingspadawan :). Dieses Kapitel ist einem ganz besonderem jungen Mann gewidmet, dem ich alles erdenklich Gute und viel Kraft für die Zukunft wünsche!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geschockt starrte Haldir sein Gegenüber an, doch dann richtete er sich zur vollen Größe auf und musterte Legolas eindringlich. In seinen Augen sah der Elbenprinz das Aufblitzen eines Jägers, der seine Beute im Blick hatte. "Ich werde nicht nur den Kuss bekommen, der mir zusteht...nein ich werde Euch bekommen mein Prinz. Ich werde euch zeigen, wie es ist vor Lust den Verstand zu verlieren." Haldirs Stimme war gefährlich leise und auch sein Blick sagte nichts Gutes. Obwohl es gegen seinen Stolz war, ergriff Legolas die Flucht. Der jüngere Elb verspürte kein Bedürfnis danach, Haldir unter dem Sternenhimmel nachzugeben und wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Lächelnd setzte Haldir ihm nach....so schnell ließ er sich seinen ihm zustehenden Preis nicht entgehen und außerdem war er ein geborener Jäger. Legolas war zwar ein schneller und guter Läufer, doch all das nützte ihm hier nicht besonders viel. Er bewegte sich im goldenen Wald und der lorische Elb kannte jeden Pfad, jeden Winkel und jede Abkürzung. Natürlich entging es Legolas nicht, dass Haldir ihm folgte und so versuchte er die Dunkelheit sowie den Wald zu nutzen. Nach einer Weile blickte Legolas gehetzt über seine Schulter, doch Haldir war nicht mehr hinter ihm. Schließlich verringerte er sein Tempo und lief weiter bis zu einer Lichtung. Der Mond warf sein silbernes Licht auf den feuchten Waldboden und Legolas verharrte erst einmal um zu seiner inneren Ruhe zu finden. Er ahnte jedoch nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Von den Bäumen verborgen, bewunderte Haldir die Schönheit des Elbenprinzen und erneut erwachte sein Jagdinstinkt. Lautlos schlich er sich an und umschloss mit seinen Armen Legolas Hüfte. Der jüngere Elb zuckte zusammen, wagte es aber nicht sich zu rühren. "Habt ihr es auch bemerkt mein Prinz....der Mond ist bei eurem Anblick vor Neid erblasst." Haldirs Lippen waren dicht an Legolas' Ohr und er konnte es nicht lassen, mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Ohrspitze des Elbenprinzen zu gleiten. Legolas erbebte...da war es wieder. Dieses fremdartige, alles verzehrende Feuer. Nur Haldir schaffte es diese Gefühle, diese Lust und das unbändige Verlangen in ihm zu entfachen. Zwar hatte er sein Lager schon des Öfteren mit Elben oder Elbinnen geteilt, doch noch nie hatte eine einzigste Berührung sein Blut so sehr zum Kochen gebracht. Vollkommen unerwartet wehrte sich Legolas gegen die ungewollte und doch begehrende Nähe von Haldir. "Oh nein mein Prinz...noch einmal entkommst Du mir nicht." Mit diesen Worten brachte Haldir den jüngeren Elben geschickt zu Fall. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Gegenwehr Legolas' gerechnet. Die beiden Elben rangen miteinander und der Elb aus Düsterwald hinterließ eine Kratzspur auf Haldirs Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhr Haldir einen kurzen Moment zurück. Ein Umstand, den Legolas dazu nutzte sich aus dessen Umklammerung zu lösen. Beinahe gelang es dem Prinzen aus Düsterwald auf die Füße zu kommen, doch ergriff ihn Haldir im letzten Moment am Knöchel und brachte ihn so erneut zu Fall. Unsanft kam Legolas bäuchlings auf dem Waldboden auf und atmete tief ein, um wieder zu klaren Gedanken zu finden. Gerade als Haldir ihn jedoch packen wollte, drehte er sich gewand um und rammte seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen des lorischen Elben. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Haldir Sterne und rang nach Luft, doch dann war es an Legolas nach Luft zu ringen, als ihn das Gewicht des lorischen Elben auf den Waldboden nagelte.  
  
Schon wollte Legolas zu einer weiteren Ohrfeige ausholen, doch dieses mal war Haldir darauf vorbereitet. Gekonnt umfasste er das Handgelenk des Prinzen und verhinderte so einen erneuten Schlag. Endlich hatte Haldir den jüngeren Elben gebändigt und saß so auf ihm, dass sämtliche Gegenwehr im Keim erstickt wurde. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass ihre beiden Tunikas zerissen waren. "Warum wehrst Du Dich dagegen Legolas.....Dein Körper spricht eine andere Sprache und ich weiß, dass Du nicht nur die Wette einlösen willst, sondern noch viel mehr." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, presste sich Haldir näher an Legolas' Körper und verdeutlichte damit, dass nicht nur er selbst erregt war.  
  
Legolas schloss seine Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Sein Körper betrog ihn....aber tat er das wirklich. Nein, er belog sich selbst...er wollte Haldir. Langsam öffnete er schließlich seine Augen und blickte den lorischen Elben an. Das selbstverliebte Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und auch in seinen Augen war nichts Herablassendes mehr zu erkennen. Haldir musterte den Elben unter sich und konnte nicht mehr widerstehen. Er beugte sich zu Legolas herunter und küsste ihn sanft. Mit dieser Sanftheit hatte Legolas nicht gerechnet und trotzdem zögerte er mit der Erwiderung dieses Kusses. Doch der Kuss riß ihn schließlich mit....er gab Haldir nach und erwiderte ihn voller Leidenschaft. 


	23. Zusammenspiel von Lust und Angst

Ein Fehler, wie Legolas schon bald bemerkte, denn Haldir hatte genau auf dieses Nachgeben gewartet. "Ich sagte doch mein Prinz...ich bekomme was ich will." Sanft fuhren Haldirs Finger durch die Haare des blonden Elben und mit einer ungewohnten Härte nahm er Legolas so gefangen. Selbst wenn der Elbenprinz es gewollte hätte, konnte er dem Kuss nun nicht mehr entfliehen. Erst jetzt wurde sich Legolas darüber klar, dass er seine Niederlage genoss. Erschrocken versuchte er dem begehrenden Kuss zu entkommen, doch der Griff in seinen Haaren erlaubte das nicht. Sanft aber bestimmt hielt Haldir ihn davon ab und lockerte seinen Griff wieder etwas. Langsam wusste Leglas jedoch nicht mehr, ob Haldir ihm damit seine Überlegenheit zeigen wollte oder seinen Triumph noch erniedrigender gestalten wollte. Schnell vergaß der junge Prinz diese Gedanken wieder. Zwei Zungen spielten miteinander, umschlangen sich immer wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und raubten den beiden Elben den Atem.  
  
Da war es wieder....das alles verzehrende Feuer, das nach Legolas griff. Zögernd hob er seine Hand und ließ sie durch Haldirs seidiges Haar gleiten, streichelte über dessen Nacken und fuhr dann zärtlich über den Rücken des lorischen Elben.  
  
Haldir genoss es den Prinzen unter Kontrolle zu haben und konnte deutlich spüren, dass er langsam sämtliche Gegenwehr aufgab. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der unnahbare Wille des jüngeren Elben war in die Knie gezwungen. Dann würde sich Legolas ihm hingeben und er würde den jüngeren Elben in unendlicher Extase beobachten, ihn kommen sehen. Als er Legolas' Hand auf seinem bloßen Rücken spürte, hielt Haldir inne. Unsicher und fragend blickte ihn der andere an. "Ihr scheint doch mehr zu wollen als nur einen Kuss mein Prinz... glaubt ihr wirklich, ich werde es euch geben?" Seine Stimme war ohne Emotionen und Legolas musste genau hinhören. Ruckartig versuchte er, Haldirs Griff zu entkommen und seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch der lorische Elb zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren zurück und ließ den Prinzen sein ganzes Gewicht spüren. Gewand umfasste er schließlich Legolas' Handgelenke und drückte diese kraftvoll auf den Waldboden. "Nun mein Prinz, ich erwarte noch eine Antwort und denkt erst gar nicht an Flucht. Ihr bewegt euch in Lorien, meine Wachen würden euch aufspüren, noch ehe ihr die Grenze erreicht." Legolas sah ein, dass an ein Verschwinden nicht zu denken war und ließ seinen Kopf zurücksinken. "Ihr habt bekommen, was ihr wolltet Hauptmann. Alles andere ist Wunschdenken, denn ich begehre nichts was ihr mir bieten könnt." Ein leises Lachen drang an die Ohren des jüngeren Elben und Haldir konnte es nicht lassen, seine Zunge über die empfindliche Haut von Legolas' Hals gleiten zu lassen. Um das Ganze noch wirkungsvoller zu machen, bewegte er sich langsam und presste seinen Körper noch näher an den des Prinzen. Sekunden später suchte sich die Zunge des lorischen Elben den Weg zu den Brustwarzen von Legolas und umspielte diese.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entrag dem jüngeren Elben und seine Brustwarzen verhärteten sich unter den einfühlsamen Berührungen des Älteren. Ganz deutlich konnte Haldir spüren, dass sich noch etwas anderes regte und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. "Du begehrst mich also nicht Prinz? Dann bilde ich mir die Reaktionen Deines Körpers auf meine Nähe also nur ein? Oder solltest Du wirklich nicht so kalt sein, wie Du immer wirkst?"  
  
Wütend wollte Legolas etwas erwidern, doch ein Kuss erstickte jedes Wort. War Haldir vor wenigen Minuten noch sanft gewesen, so zeigte sich nun wieder das Verhalten eines Jägers. Drängend und hart küsste er ihn und presste Legolas' Handgelenke weiter auf den Waldboden. Haldirs Lippen wanderten schließlich hinab zu seinem Hals und verharrten über dem Puls. Schnell und ungleichmäßig schlug er unter der lustbringenden Zunge des lorischen Elben und auch Legolas' Atem wurde immer schwerer. "Das gefällt Dir nicht wahr mein Prinz." Mit diesen Worten widmete sich Haldir erneut den harten Brustwarzen des Jüngeren. Vorsichtig sog er daran und entlockte Legolas mit zarten Bissen einen Aufschrei. "Haldir Du verfluchter, arroganter...." Weiter kam Legolas nicht, da Haldir seinen Dolch gezogen hatte. Erschrocken hielt der Elb aus Düsterwald die Luft an und blickte auf die im Mondlicht funkelde Klinge.  
  
Ohne auf den panischen Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen einzugehen, ließ Haldir die Spitze über seine Beine gleiten. Während der Dolch langsam höher wanderte, beobachtete Haldir jede Regung des blonden Elben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und der gerade noch schnelle Atem, ging flach und zögernd....Legolas hatte Angst und wider seiner Überzeugung genoss es Haldir. Sanft zwang der lorische Elb mit seinem Knie die Beine von Legolas auseinander und fuhr nun mit dem Dolch auf der Innenseite der Schenkel weiter. Legolas wagte es nicht sich zu rühren und selbst wenn das eine große Chance zur Flucht wäre...die Position des Dolches ließ ihn diesen Gedanken schnell wieder vergessen. Ungewollte Lust vermischte sich mit Angst und Legolas konnte nicht glauben, dass ihn genau dieses Zusammenspiel erregte. Doch das war die erschreckende Wahrheit, denn der Elb spürte deutlich das Ziehen in seinen Lenden, als der Dolch immer höher glitt und schließlich die Wölbung zwischen seinen Beinen erreichte. Der dünne Stoff seiner Hose schien nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein und ein Kribbeln breitete sich auf Legolas' Körper aus.  
  
Es war jedoch etwas anderers, dass Legolas aufstöhnen ließ. Haldir war dazu übergegangen, seine Hand unmissverständlich über die beginnende Erregung des Prinzen wandern zu lassen und fasste plötzlich zu. Legolas keuchte auf und wollte protestieren. Doch jeglicher Protest ging in einem leisen Stöhnen unter, als Haldir seine Hand in Bewegung setzte und gleichzeitig die Brust des Jüngeren liebkoste. Legolas wurde es heiß und kalt zugleich und kleine Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken. Sekunden später spürte er etwas Kaltes auf seine heiße Haut fallen.....zuerst nur vereinzelt und plötzlich stärker. Tropfen rannen an seinem Gesicht herab und benetzten seine Lippen. Langsam öffnete Legolas seine Augen und erkannte, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Ein Teil von ihm war froh über diese willkommene Abkühlung und doch sehnte sich Legolas nach den Berührungen Haldirs, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachten. 


	24. Eroberung im Regen

Auch Haldir hatte bemerkt das es angefangen hatte zu regnen und blickte zum Himmel. Als sein Blick wieder auf Legolas fiel, hielt er den Atem an und verharrte bewegungslos. Da lag der unnahbare Prinz, die Augen halb geschlossen und vor Lust verdunkelt. Über die leicht geöffneten Lippen perlten silberne Wassertropfen und sein Haar war strähnig und zerzaust. Haldir konnte nun nicht mehr widerstehen und beugte sich herunter um die verführerischen Lippen zu berühren, die ihn mehr als einmal in seinen Träumen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten.  
  
Zögernd erwiderte Legolas den Kuss und gewährte Haldir Einlass. Der lorischen Elben eroberte Legolas' Mund und schließlich spielten zwei Zungen miteinander. Ohne die Lippen von denen des jüngeren Elben zu lösen, zerschnitt Haldir mit dem Dolch die Schnürung von Legolas Hose und ließ diesen schließlich in das nasse Gras fallen. Leise stöhnte der Elbenprinz auf, als die Hand des lorischen Elben unter den nassen Stoff glitt und wie zufällig sein Glied berührte. Wut, Hass, Zögern und nicht zuletzt sein Stolz.....all das war mit dieser einzigen Berührung wie eine Kerze im Wind erloschen. Dafür loderte nun das Feuer der Lust in Legolas und er wusste, dass Haldir seinen Willen bezwungen hatte. Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass er alles genoss und sogar noch mehr wollte. Zögernd ließ er seine Hände langsam über den Oberkörper von Haldir gleiten, um dann an dessen Gürtel zu verharren. Ungeduldig versuchte er, die Schnürung von Halirs Hose zu lösen, doch der ältere Elb hielt ihn davon ab. "Nicht so gierig mein Prinz...wir wollen doch nicht die elbische Zurückhaltung verlieren oder gar Gefallen daran finden." Er lächelte gefährlich und genoss den Anblick des sich unter ihm windenden Elben. Langsam umschloss Haldir das pulsierende Glied des Prinzen und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. In Erwartung eines Kusses bog sich Legolas ihm entgegen, wurde aber enttäuscht. Nur der warme Atem des lorischen Elben strich über sein Gesicht und über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses. Ehe er jedoch die zarte Haut von Legolas berührte, erhob er sich wieder und zog auch seine Hand zurück. Statt dessen fuhren Haldirs Hände über die nasse und kaputte Tunika des Prinzen und rissen ihm den Stoff vom Körper.  
  
Kühle Regentropfen fielen hinab auf die erhitzte Haut des jüngeren Elben, während Haldirs Zunge langsam an Legolas' Körper hinaufglitt und schließlich an dessen Brustwarze verharrte. Ohne auf das erstickte Stöhnen zu achten, umspielte er diese und saugte vorsichtig daran. "Du verdammter Egoist." Kaum hatte Legolas diese Worte ausgesprochen, entlockte ihm ein Biß einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, begleitet von einem leisen Lachen. "Du willst mich berühren mein Prinz....nun dann verdiene es Dir auch." Haldir war sich dem Risiko seiner Worte durchaus bewusst, aber der Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen verriet ihm, dass der jüngere Elb zuweit gegangen war, um jetzt noch umzukehren und damit seiner eigenen Lust Widerstand zu leisten. Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, erhob sich Haldir und zog sich quälend langsam seine Tunika aus. Sekunden später fiel sie direkt neben seinem Dolch zu Boden, während sich der lorische Elb an einen naheliegenden Baum lehnte und Legolas aufmerksam beobachtete.  
  
Legolas war über diese Behandlung verwirrt und versuchte seine Ruhe wieder zu finden. Doch das war unmöglich. Die Berührungen von Haldir hatten ihn in einen Rausch der Sinne gezogen, der nun durch nichts mehr zu unterdrücken war. Sein Blick ruhte fragend auf Haldir, der seine Augen mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf Legolas' Errektion gerichtet hatte. Das war zuviel für Legolas, der nun verzweifelt seine Augen schloss. "Haldir....das kannst...kannst Du nicht tun." Die Stimme des jüngeren Elben war leise, als er Haldir bittend anblickte. "Nun mein Prinz...*ich* werde nichts tun...es liegt ganz alleine in Deiner Hand." In Haldirs Stimme lag bei diesen Worten eine gewisse Zweitdeutigkeit und seine Zunge glitt aufreizend über seine Lippen. Irritiert starrte Legolas den Anderen an und warf die nassen Haare zurück. Er konnte sich denken, was Haldir von ihm wollte und focht für einen Moment einen Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Alles ihn Legolas verzehrte sich nach den Berührungen von Haldir und danach, dem lorischen Elben ebenso zu verwöhnen, über seine vom Regen nasse Haut zu streicheln. Schließlich verlor er den Kampf gegen sich selbst, zu tief war er im Strudel der Lust gefangen. Zögernd ließ er die rechte Hand über seinen Oberkörper gleiten und schloss seine Augen. Langsam verwöhnte Legolas seinen Oberkörper und umspielte immer wieder seine Brustwarzen, die sich unter dieser Behandlung erneut verhärteten. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Legolas Kehle, als seine Hände das letzte Kleidungsstück abstreiften, das er noch trug. Provozierend flog seine Hose Sekunden später direkt vor Haldirs Füße, der gebannt auf Legolas starrte. Alles hatte er dem jüngeren Elben zugetraut, aber nicht das er seinen unausgesprochen Wunsch erfüllen würde.  
  
Begierig ließ er seinen Blick auf Legolas ruhen, der sich nun auf dem nassen Waldboden räkelte, sich streckte und dabei immer wieder wie zufällig über sein erregtes Glied streichelte. Augenblicke später umfasste Legolas sein Glied und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze. Ein Stöhnen drang an Haldirs Ohr, als der Prinz seine Hand in Bewegung setzte und seinen harten Schaft massierte. Haldir sog seinen Atem ein und konnte seinen Blick nicht von Legolas wenden, der unter seinen eigenen Zärtlichkeiten erbebte und sich damit immer näher an den die Grenze trieb. Haldir selbst spürte flüssiges Feuer durch seine Adern fließen, leckte sich begehrend über die Lippen und näherte sich langsam dem Elbenprinzen. 


	25. Lust und Verlangen

@meine Göttin der Worte: Vielen Dank für die Mithilfe auch bei diesem Kapitel. Durch viele Deiner Worte wurde diese Geschichte überhaupt das was sie jetzt ist.  
  
@Reviewer: Habt Dank für eure ehrliche Meinung, die mir sehr wichtig ist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dieser schien ihn nicht zu bemerken oder nicht bemerken zu wollen. Legolas' Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und sein Körper wand sich unter den immer stärker werdenden Liebkosungen. Die Brust des Elbenprinzen hob und senkte sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus, während auch sein Stöhnen lauter wurde. Haldirs Augen verharrten auf dem sich in Exstase windenden Elben und er war nicht fähig einzugreifen, so sehr fazinierte ihn dieses Spiel der Lust. Auch er selbst konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihn kalt ließ....nein eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sein Pulsschlag raste und er spürte, wie das Blut in seinem Körper pulsierte. Trotzdem war er nicht in der Lage, sich das zu nehmen, was er wollte....sich Legolas Exstase zunutzen zu machen und sein eigenes Verlangen zu befriedigen. Der Anblick von Legolas, der nun ganz in seiner eigenen Lust gefangen war, überwältigte Haldir und raubte ihm fast schon den Verstand.  
  
Während der lorische Elb zurückstolperte und sich an einem nahen Baum anlehnte, hatte Legolas die Nähe des Anderen ganz deutlich gespürt. Der Griff um sein Glied hatte sich verstärkt und die Bewegungen seiner Hand wurden schneller. Das Feuer in ihm ließ das Gefühl der Regentropfen...und vor allem Haldirs Blicke...noch intensiver werden und schließlich öffnete er die Augen. Laziv räkelte er sich auf dem nassen Waldboden, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und blickte Haldir dann aus vor Lust verdunkelten Augen an. Würde der lorische Elb sich nicht anlehnen, so hätte ihn spätestens dieser Blick in die Knie gezwungen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Triumph, der in Legolas Augen stand. Haldir wurde sich plötzlich gewahr, dass er seine Hose über die Hüften geschoben hatte und sein vor Erregung steifes Glied massierte. Erschrocken hielt er inne und versuchte, seinen schnellen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch das war nicht möglich....zu sehr war er in den Ablick von Legolas vertieft. Dieser war dazu übergegangen, mit einer Hand langsam über seine Brust zu streicheln und gleichzeitigt sein pulsierendes Glied zu reiben. Seine gerade eben noch gleichmäßigen Bewegungen passten sich seinem unregelmäßigen Atem an. Ein letzter verführerischer Blick traf Haldir, bevor Legolas seine Augen schloss und sich in Gedanken Haldir vorstellte, der ihn über die Grenzen trieb. Mit einem lustvollen Aufschrei kam Legolas zum Höhepunkt und die Regentropfen vermischten sich mit dem Zeichen seiner Lust. Langsam ließ der Elbenprinz von sich ab, führte seine Hand an die Lippen und nahm seinen eigenen Geschmack in sich auf. Er spürte den gierigen Blick von Haldir auf sich ruhen und wusste, dass der lorische Elb sein Kommen genossen hatte.....wusste, wie sehr dieser in dem Anblick gefangen war.  
  
Dieses Wissen wurde ihm auch bestätigt, als er seine Augen öffnete. Haldir hatte sich von seiner Hose befreit und ließ seine Hand in einem schnellen Rhythmus über sein Glied gleiten. Der Rausch des Verlangens von Legolas hatte ihn noch mehr erregt und als Haldir in dem lustvollen Stöhnen des Prinzen seinen Namen heraushörte, war es um den letzten Funken seiner Beherrschung geschehen. Während Haldir seine Erregung immer wieder aufs Neue reizte, schloss er seine Augen und gab sich seiner Lust hin. Diesmal war es an Legolas, das Tun des lorischen Elben faziniert zu verfolgen. Er wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass er Haldir wohl das erste und letzte Mal in so eine Situation gebracht hatte und genau das genoss er. Doch er wollte mehr als das...Haldir hatte ihm eine Belohnung versprochen und genau diese würde er sich nun nehmen. Langsam und anmutig näherte sich Legolas auf Händen und Knien dem lorischen Elben. Für einen Augenblick verharrte er direkt vor Haldir und nahm das leise Stöhnen in sich auf, bevor er seine Hände langsam über Haldirs Beine wandern ließ. Erschrocken wollte Haldir zurückweichen, wurde aber von dem Baumstamm hinter ihm davon abgehalten. Doch schon Sekunden später genoss er die erfahrenen Hände, die inzwischen an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel angekommen waren. "Nicht so schreckhaft Haldir....ich nehme mir nur, was ich verdient habe." Legolas' Stimme war leise und schließlich spürte Haldir die Lippen des Elbenprinzen dort, wo eben noch seine Hände waren. Ohne lange zu überlegen, gewährte ihm Haldir dies und ließ von seinem pulsierenden Glied ab. Genau darauf hatte Legolas gewartet, denn Sekunden später übersäte der Elb aus dem Düsterwald das aufrecht stehende Glied von Haldir mit gehauchten Küssen, bevor seine Lippen höher wanderten. An Haldirs Brustwarzen verharrte Legolas und umspielte diese immer wieder mit seiner Zunge. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entwich den Lippen des lorischen Elben, als sich ein sanfter Griff um seine Erregung legte. Legolas Lippen hatten in der Zwischenzeit die von Haldir gefunden und er verwickelte den älteren Elben in einen stürmischen Kuss. Dabei schmeckte Haldir den süßen Geschmack des Elbenprinzen und seufzte enttäuscht, als Legolas den Kuss unterbrach. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Elben und deutlich konnte Legolas in Haldirs Augen die ungestillte Lust sehen. Nun war es seine Aufgabe, diese zu befriedigen und Legolas nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass Haldirs Atem immer schneller wurde. Langsam bewegte der jüngere Elb seine Hand und entlockte dem anderen so ein leises Stöhnen. Gespannt verfolgte Legolas das Minenspiel des lorischen Elben, der nun ergeben seine Augen geschlossen hatte und mit leicht geöffneten Lippen am Baum lehnte. Langsam beugte sich Legolas ein wenig vor und fuhr mit seiner Zunge die empfindliche Haut an Haldirs Ohren nach und über den rasenden Puls. Alleine diese Berührung brachten Haldirs Blut zum Kochen, doch Legolas' Hand vermochte viel mehr. Längst war jeglicher Widerstand gegen die Tatsache, dass Legolas die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, gebrochen. Sanft und doch bestimmt hatte ihn Legolas' Hand im Griff und immer wieder änderte er den Rhythmus dieser lustbringenden Massage. Doch ganz ohne Vorwarnung hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und Haldir spürte nur noch den heißen Atem von Legolas auf seiner Haut. "Ein schöner Anblick....gerade eben noch siegessicher und nun willenlos unterlegen." Legolas verstärkte die Wirkung seiner Worte, indem er seine Lippen über die regennasse Brust des lorischen Elben wandern ließ und hinterließ dabei eine Gänsehaut. Doch für einen Moment spürte er, wie sich Haldir gegen seine Berührungen wehrte.....wie er versuchte, sich aus dieser Lage zu befreien und wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Er hatte aber nicht mit dem Elbenprinzen gerechnet, dessen Zunge in diesem Augenblick sein Ziel fand. Sofort war jeder Gedanke an Gegenwehr vergessen, als sich Legolas' Lippen um sein pulsierendes Glied legten. Hilflos krallte Haldir seine Hände in die Rinde des Baumes und schob seinen Unterkörper den lustbringendem Mund des jüngeren Elben entgegen.  
  
Langsam trieb Legolas den anderen Elben an die Grenzen seiner Lust und hielt schließlich inne. Er umspielte nur noch die Spitze von Haldirs Glied mit seiner Zunge und zog sich dann zurück. Wie erwartet entlockte er Haldir damit ein enttäuschtes Seufzen und schon wollte der lorische Elb selbst Hand anlegen. Das war Legolas genug Thriumph und so eroberten seine Lippen erneut den zitternden Körper vor ihm. Das Stöhnen, das die Stille der Nacht durchbrach wurde immer lauter und Haldirs Finger hatten sich schon lange in das nasse Haar von Legolas gegraben. Ihm war fast so, als ob der leichte Wind seinen Verstand mit sich auf die Reise genommen hatte und ihm von Legolas etwas ganz anderes gestohlen wurde. Doch seine Gedanken wurden in eine ganz andere Richtung gedrängt, als sich sein Körper wie die Sehne eines Bogens anspannte. Mit einem lustvollen Aufschrei entlud sich Haldir im Mund des jungen Elbenprinzen, der sein Zeichen der Lust gierig schluckte.  
  
Bebend sog Haldir die Luft ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, als Legolas endlich von ihm ablies. Was hatte er mit ihm getan...mit welchem Bann hatte ihn der junge Prinz belegt? So hatte sich der lorische Elb noch nie gehen lassen und niemanden war es bisher gelungen, ihn so in die Knie zu zwingen...die Oberhand über den Wächter des goldenen Waldes zu erlangen. Eine Mischung aus Scham und Wut machte sich in dem Haldir breit. So würde Legolas nicht davonkommen. Das war sein Spiel, er hatte es begonnen und er würde es auch zu Ende bringen. Noch hatte er sein Ziel nicht erreicht....noch hatte sich Legolas nicht in Lust unter ihm gewunden und noch hatte er den Elbenprinzen nicht zu seinem Eigen gemacht. Mit dem Blick eines Siegers erhob sich Legolas und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er geschockten Ausdruck in Haldirs Augen sah. Ohne darauf einzugehen, raubte er dem lorischen Elben mit einem Kuss den Atem und ließ ihn so an seiner Niederlage teilhaben. Doch genau darauf hatte Haldir gewartet.....Legolas fühlte sich als Sieger über seinen Willen, seinen Stolz und nicht zuletzt seinen Körper und genau das würde den Elbenprinzen unachtsam machen.... 


	26. Willenlose Leidenschaft

Und genau wie Haldir erwartet hatte, war es. Legolas vertiefte den Kuss und ließ sich schließlich darin fallen. Doch auch Haldir hatte alle Mühe sich dem zu entziehen, was sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Irgendwo tief in ihm schrillte eine Alarmglocke....er musste jetzt wieder die Oberhand gewinnen oder er würde verlieren. Nach einem kurzen Zögern unterbrach er den Kontakt ihrer Lippen und stieß Legolas zu Boden. Sofort war er über dem anderen Elben und hielt ihn fest. "Ihr werdet unachtsam JUNGER Prinz" neckte er ihn und blickte in die verwirrten Augen von Legolas. Dieser war viel zu überrascht, um sich zu wehren und so war es für den lorischen Elben leicht, ihn am nassen Waldboden zu halten. Langsam beugte er sich etwas vor und streichelte mit seinen Lippen über die empfindliche Spitze von Legolas' Ohr. "Es ist eine Sache, seinen Stolz im Rausch des Verlanges zu verlieren...aber eine ganz andere Sache, seine Vorsicht fallen zu lassen. Doch diesmal wird es mir zum Vorteil....denn ich werde mir nehmen, was mein ist." Legolas wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, sog aber statt dessen überrascht die Luft ein. Haldirs Zunge glitt langsam an seinem Hals hinab und umspielte Sekunden später seine Brustwarzen. Ein sanfter Biss entlockte ihm einen leisen Aufschrei, der jedoch Sekunden später in ein Stöhnen überging. Der lorische Elb wusste genau, wie er Legolas seiner letzten Gegenwehr berauben konnte und ihn statt dessen zu seinem Eigen machen würde. Doch er musste aufpassen, denn auch er selbst bewegte sich damit auf dünnem Eis. Natürlich stand anfangs nur ein Kuss auf dem Spiel...aber das war ihm nicht genug. Haldir hatte sich in der Schönheit des Prinzen verloren und nun war ihm die Berührung ihrer Lippen nicht genug. Selbst das anregende Zungenspiel des jüngeren Elben konnte diese Lust nicht stillen. Aber war ihm das nicht von Anfang an klar gewesen....er wollte Legolas zu seinem Eigen machen...zu seinem Prinzen und genau das würde er jetzt tun. "Sagt mir mein Prinz...hat man euch jemals in eure Grenzen gewiesen.....euch langsam erobert und dass alles ohne eure ausdrückliche Erlaubnis? Nein wäre jetzt die falsche Antwort...denn Deinen Stolz hast Du schon gegen eine drängende Lust eingetauscht. Aber ich will mehr als das...ich will DICH mein Prinz."  
  
Legolas wand sich unter Haldirs Blick, in dem so viel mehr lag, als seine Worte offentbarten. Er war gefährlich, gleichzeitig jedoch irgendwie sanft und da war noch etwas anderes, aber der Elbenprinz konnte nicht sagen was. Genau dies hielt ihn davon ab, vor dem lorischen Elben zu fliehen....jetzt zu gehen, so lange er noch die Chance dazu hatte. Doch wollte er das? Nein er wollte es nicht, er wollte das Haldir ihn zu seinem Eigen machte. Trotzdem zögerte Legolas damit, es ihm auch offensichtlich zu zeigen, denn Haldir sollte ihn erobern. Legolas wollte seinen Blick abwenden, doch der lorische Elb zwang ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ihr seid wahrlich schön anzusehen Prinz....sogar als willenloser Liebhaber, der nur erwartet genommen zu werden." Bei diesen Worten ließ Haldir seine Hand sanft über Legolas' vom Regen nassen Körper gleiten und umfasste mit leichtem Druck dessen Glied. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, versuchte sich Legolas zu wehren, denn so wehrlos wie Haldir dachte, war er noch lange nicht. Und soviel Stolz war ihm noch geblieben, dass er es dem lorischen Elben wenigstens nicht so leicht machen würde. Geschickt wandt er sich aus dem Griff von Haldir und beföderte ihn mit einem Stoß auf den nassen Waldboden. Bevor sich der lorische Elb wehren konnte, kniete Legolas jedoch über ihn und lächelte ihn triumphierend an. "Diesmal scheint ihr nicht mehr Herr über eure Achtsamkeit gewesen zu sein, Hauptmann. Wäre ich ein Ork und kein wie ihr es ausgedrückt habt, willenloser Liebhaber...so würdet ihr schon auf dem Weg in Mandons Hallen sein. Und so etwas passiert einem lorischen Wächter des goldenen Waldes. Ihr lasst nach Haldir." Legolas konnte geradezu sehen, wie sich Haldirs Mine bei diesen Worten veränderte. Hatte eben noch Lust und Verlangen seine Augen verdunkelt, so war es nun Wut. Herausfordernd blickte Legolas den lorischen Elben an und verminderte unmerklich den Druck um Haldirs Handgelenke....er wollte seine Wut herausfordern, aber nicht unterdrücken. Doch das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, denn der lorische Elb befreite sich, griff nach Legolas' Haar und zog den Elbenprinzen unsanft daran herunter. Ihre Gesichter waren nun dicht beieinander und sie spürten den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut. "Wenn ihr ein Ork wärt, so würde ich euch nicht begehren, sondern schon lange mit einem Pfeil durchbohrt haben...wie ihr wisst, bin ich ein Meister im Bogenschießen." Unsanft zog Haldir den jüngeren Elben an den Haaren näher und küsste ihn einnehmend und ungewohnt hart, bevor er Legolas kraftvoll nach hinten stieß. Schnell kam dieser wieder auf die Beine und wollte sich abermals zur Wehr setzen, als er von Haldir gegen einen Baum gepresst wurde. Er spürte, wie die Rinde Spuren an seinem Rücken hinterließ, während Haldirs Zunge seinen Mund eroberte. Fordernd und gierig erkundete sie die schon bekannte Umgebung und verwickelte Legolas Zunge in einen intensiven Kuss, bei dem keine Spur von Zärtlichkeit zu erkennen war. Doch es war nicht nur der Kuss, der seinen Verstand schwinden ließ....er spürte die heiße Haut von Haldir auf seiner und konnte deutlich dessen Erregung wahrnehmen. Nur mit Mühe befreite er sich aus diesem Kuss und blickte den lorischen Hauptmann an. "Ihr seid leicht reizbar, was für einen lorischen Wächter nicht besonders gut ist. Am Ende wird noch jemand ernsthaft verletzt...." Bei diesen Worten funkelte es gefährlich in Legolas Augen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Haldir seinen Griff um dessen Handgelenke verstärkte. Doch anstelle dem Elbenprinzen eine Antwort zu geben, wirbelte er diesen geschickt herum, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zu Haldir stand. Langsam streichelte eine Hand des lorischen Elben über die Spuren, die die Rinde des Mallorns auf Legolas' Rücken hinterlassen hatte. Dieser wollte den Berührungen ausweichen, verharrte aber Sekunden später, als er eine kräftige Hand an seinem Po spürte. "Ich habe nicht vor Euch zu verletzen...höchstens euren Stolz mein Prinz...."  
  
Bevor Legolas etwas erwidern konnte, entlockte ihm Haldirs Hand ein überraschtes Stöhnen. Sanft aber doch bestimmt knetete er die Pobacke des Prinzen und ließ gleichzeitig seine Zunge über seinen Nacken gleiten. Heißer Atem strich über seine Haut und die Nähe von Haldir machte ihn langsam aber sicher verrückt. Er könnte ihn haben, ohne ein Zeichen von Gegenwehr...könnte ihn, ihn den Prinzen von Düsterwald zu seinem Eigen machen, ohne auch nur einmal auf Widerstand zu stoßen....denn Legolas war im Rauch der ungestillten Lust gefangen und konnte selbst nur noch an die Erfüllung dieser Lust denken. Doch noch war er zu stolz, um Haldir ohne Weiters nachzugeben und so ließ er sich erobern....genoss die Hand, die nun über seine Brust strich und fast schon zärtlich sein erhobenes Glied umfasste. Ein Zittern überkam seinen Körper und er drängte sich fast automatisch gegen den Körper hinter ihm. Haldir nahm das zufrieden zur Kenntnis und massierte die Erregung des jüngeren Elben für einen Augenblick, bevor er wieder davon abließ. Statt dessen fuhren nun seine Lippen langsam über Legolas' muskulösen Rücken und verteilten schließlich vorsichtige Küsse auf dessen Po. Sekunden später suchte sich Haldirs Zunge den Weg zu Legolas Spalte und fuhr dort langsam auf und ab. Das war zuviel für den jüngeren Elben, dessen Vorsatz in einem heiseren Stöhnen unterging. Er würde dieser Behandlung keine Sekunde länger stand halten können, ohne sich selbst Befreiung zu verschaffen. "Bei Elbereth....Du...Du musst nicht....ich gebe mich Dir freiwillig hin. Haldir bitte." Der lorische Elb verharrte und richtete sich wieder auf. Sanft umfasste er Legolas' Handgelenk und drehte ihn zu sich um. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete schwer durch die leicht geöffneten Lippen und bat so einen fazinierenden Anblick. Haldir musterte den jüngeren Elben genau und hob schließlich seine Hand. Liebevoll streichelte er über die leicht gerötete Wange und berührte mit seinem Daumen die Lippen von Legolas, fuhr sanft darüber. Aus einem plötzlichen Reflex heraus schob der Elbenprinz Haldirs Hand weg und senkte seinen Kopf. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass der lorische Elb nun tiefer blicken konnte, als beabsichtigt war. In dieser Nacht hatte er mehr verloren, als nur diesen einen Kuss an Haldir....mehr als er bereit war zu geben und doch konnte er nun nicht mehr zurück. Vorsichtig zwang Haldir den jüngeren Elben dazu, ihn anzublicken und versank für einen Moment in dessen Augen. Der lorische Elb beugte sich ein wenig vor und strich mit seinen Lippen über Legolas' Ohrmuschel. "Ihr sollt nicht nur geben mein Prinz...ihr sollt auch in den Genuss des Nehmens kommen." Er bestätigte diese Worte mit einem weiteren Kuss, der diesmal jedoch zärtlich und liebevoll war. Legolas erwiderte diesen Kuss und blickte Haldir fragend an, als dieser den Kontakt ihrer Lippen unterbrach. Der lorische Elb lächelte ihn an und zog ihn sanft mit sich auf den nassen Waldboden. Sofort war er über Legolas und übersäte seinen Oberkörper mit sanften Küssen und zärtlichen Bissen, bevor sich erneut ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss fanden. Gleichzeitig umfasste seine Hand das Glied Legolas' und massierte es sanft. Die Stille der Nacht wurde erneut von leisem Stöhnen unterbrochen und der Anblick des sich unter Lust windenden Elben erregte Haldir noch mehr. Doch er hatte sich längst in der Schönheit des Prinzen verloren und war in einem Rausch der Leidenschaft gefangen, um sich nun rücksichtslos das zu nehmen was er wollte. Nein....auch Legolas sollte Gefallen daran haben und nichts bereuen.  
  
Trotzdem gab er dem Verlangen seines Körpers nach, zog Legolas auf die Knie und nahm die Position hinter ihm ein. Kundige Finger glitten an seinem Rücken herab, bevor Haldirs Lippen den Weg verfolgten. Ohne Aufforderung beugte sich der Elbenprinz ein wenig vor und stützte sich mit den Händen an einem der Mallorns ab. Das war für Haldir eine stumme Bitte, die er gerne nachging. Langsam umspielte seine Zunge die Spalte des jüngeren Elben und entlockte ihm damit ein heiseres Stöhnen. Der lorische Elb richtete sich wieder auf und griff nach einer kleinen Phiole, die bei seinem Umhang im Gras lag. Er verteilte den öligen Inhalt auf Legolas Haut sowie seiner Hand und drang dann vorsichtig mit einem Finger in Legolas ein. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei drang an seine Ohren und sofort hielt er inne. Haldir wartete einen Augenblick und fuhr erst damit fort, als er bemerkte, dass Legolas sich wieder entspannte. Dieser drängte sich gegen den lustbringenden Finger, der bald durch einen zweiten ergänzt wurde. Nun konnte sich auch Haldir nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er hauchte Legolas einen Kuss in den Nacken und zog dann langsam seine Finger zurück. Sanft zog Haldir ihn näher und eroberte ihn vorsichtig und zärtlich. Er verharrte schließlich ganz ruhig, um Legolas die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, Haldir tief in sich zu spüren. Er wartete bis sich der jüngere Elb wieder entspannt hatte und drang dann tiefer in ihn ein. Das eben noch leise Stöhnen von Legolas wurde lauter und er wand sich unter den vorsichtigen Stößen des lorischen Elben. Um ihm noch näher zu sein, beugte sich Haldir so weit wie möglich nach vorne, bis seine Brust die regennasse Haut von Legolas Rücken berührte und sein Mund fast Legolas Ohr streifte. "Wie fühlst Du Dich mein Prinz...ist es in Orndung, was..." Ihm wurde jedoch die Möglichkeit genommen, die Frage zu beenden, da Legolas seine Lippen auf den Mund von Haldir presste.  
  
Das war ihm Antwort genug und er erwiderte diesen Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, die auch Legolas offenbarte. Die Bewegungen der beiden Elben wurden schneller und immer wieder durchbrach ein lustvolles Stöhnen die Stille der Nacht. Der Regen war längst stärker geworden, doch er linderte die Hitze der beiden Körper nicht. Zwei Herzen schlugen schnell in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus und vereinten sich doch mit jedem Schlag.  
  
Legolas' Kopf ruhte auf der Schulter des älteren Elben und sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Er spürte Haldir tief in sich, erbebte unter jedem leidenschaftlichen Stoß und längst hatte sich der Regen mit feinen Schweißperlen vermischt. Doch nicht nur das brachte Legolas um den Verstand....während Haldirs Lippen immer wieder über die nasse Haut glitten, verwöhnte er Legolas pulsierendes Glied mit einer gefühlvollen Massage. Haldir selbst kam langsam an seine Grenzen und er ahnte, dass es Legolas ähnlich ging. Für einen Augenblick verharrte Haldir bewegungslos und genoss den bebenden Körper des Anderen, seinen schnellen Atem und den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, dass er ihm nun zuwandte. "Haldir..." Die restlichen Worte gingen in einem stürmischen Kuss unter, den der lorische Elb nur mit Mühe unterbrach. Sein Blick ruhte auf Legolas, dessen Augen vor Lust verdunkelt waren. Die Ekstase die sich in den Zügen von Legolas spiegelte, war genug für den lorischen Elben, um die Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper zu verlieren. Trotzdem das er selbst in Leidenschaft und Lust gefangen war, zog er sich langsam zurück und drang dann erneut tief in Legolas ein. Mit einem heiseren Keuchen, dass sich Sekunden später in einen Lustschrei wandelte, ergoß sich Haldir tief in Legolas und flüsterte dessen Namen. Das war genug, um auch den Elbenprinzen jede Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen. Ungeduldig drängte er sich gegen den zitternden Körper von Haldir, während dieser ein letztes Mal in ihn vorstieß. Ein erlösender Schrei durchschnitt die Stille der Nacht, als sich Legolas' Zeichen der Lust mit dem Regen vermischte. 


	27. Flucht

Nur langsam beruhigte sich der Atem der beiden Elben und auch der Regen ließ nach. Fast schien es so, als hätte er nur dem Schauspiel der Lust beiwohnen wollen. Legolas ließ sich in das feuchte Gras im Schatten eines Mallorns sinken und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Sein Herz schlug immer noch in einem unruhigen Takt und er wusste, dass dies nicht nur an dem Erlebten lag....nein allein die Anwesenheit von Haldir reichte aus um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er lächelte leicht, als er spürte, dass Haldir sich näherte und wenige Augenblicke später fühlte er die seidenen Haare des lorischen Elben auf seiner Haut. Behutsam zog ihn Legolas in seine Arme und vergrub seine Finger in dessen Haar. Haldir ließ es geschehen und nahm den Geruch des Elbenprinzen tief in sich auf....um ihn so in seiner Erinnerung festzuhalten. "Am Ende hab ich doch noch bekommen, was ich wollte MEIN Prinz und noch viel mehr. Doch auch ich habe etwas verloren...nicht nur ihr." Seine Stimme ware leise und wie erwartet kam keine Reaktion darauf. Doch Legolas hatte die Worte genau vernommen, wollte ihnen aber nicht widersprechen, denn sie entsprachen der Wahrheit. Statt dessen genoss er das Gefühl, dass Haldirs Atem auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Legolas in der Nähe des anderen Elben nicht bedroht oder gar in Gefahr. Nein...in diesem Augenblick hatte er den Eindruck, dass ihn Haldirs Gegenwart beruhigte. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich Legolas ohne Bedenken seiner Erschöpfung ergab und einschlief.  
  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Haldirs Lippen, als er den ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem des Elbenprinzen vernahm. Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf die von Legolas und schenkte ihm einen Kuss, bevor sein Kopf wieder auf dessen Brust sank.  
  
Doch Haldir konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Er lag mit dem Kopf auf Legolas Brust und lauschte dem beruhigenden Herzschlag des Elbenprinzen. Was war heute Nacht passiert...was hatte Legolas mit ihm gemacht? Zitternd stand Haldir auf und atmete tief die klare Nachtluft ein. Legolas war etwas gelungen, was in all den Jahrhunderten keinem gelungen war.er hatte es geschafft, dass Haldir sein Herz verloren hatte. Diese Einsicht war für den lorischen Elben bitter. Er, der seine Gefühle nie die Oberhand gewinnen ließ und sie niemanden zeigte....gerade er verlor sein Herz an einen Prinzen, der ihn irgendwann wie ein Spielzeug ablegen würde. Was sollte jetzt nur werden? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Legolas würde über ihn lachen, wenn er das erfuhr. Der junge Prinz hatte den Wächter von Lorien bezwungen, den arroganten, unnahbaren Hauptmann. Bitter dachte Haldir an seinen Ruf. Ja, unnahbar war er geworden.....mit der Zeit, mit den Jahrhunderten in denen keiner sich die Mühe machte, ihn wirklich kennenzulernen. Nur seine Brüder waren immer für ihn da gewesen, wussten das es einen anderen Haldir gab als den, der mit eisernem Willen die Elbenarme von Lorien anführte. Ja er war stolz und unnahbar, das hielten viele für arrogant. Doch keiner hatte je gewagt hinter diese Fassade zu blicken. Legolas jedoch hatte es geschafft, dass diese schützende Fassade in sich zusammenbrach. Und damit hatte er Haldir etwas gestohlen...sein Herz, sein Herz aus Stein und Eis. Der lorische Elb zitterte, vor Kälte, vor Angst oder doch aus Wut? Er konnte es selbst nicht genau sagen, doch wütend war er. Wütend auf sich selbst, am meisten jedoch auf Legolas. Denn der Elbenprinz würde den letzten Stunden nie dieselbe Bedeutung zukommen lassen, die sie für ihn selbst hatten. Für Legolas war es nur eine Nacht gewesen, eine unter vielen mit einem willigen Liebhaber. Haldir dachte nach, was er jetzt tun sollte. Sein Blick fiel zurück auf den Elbenprinzen und er war erneut gefangen von der reinen Schönheit die dort auf dem Waldboden lag. Lange Zeit starrte er auf den Schlafenden hinab, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder gar etwas zu denken.  
  
Wie gerne würde er seine Finger durch die goldenen Strähnen von Legolas' Haar gleiten lassen, seine weichen Lippen noch einmal küssen und Legolas damit wecken, die Leidenschaft in ihm erneut entfachen. Er wollte es so sehr, doch er konnte nicht. Das durfte einfach nicht sein...er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren oder seine Gefühle offenbaren, nicht noch einmal. Im Stillen musste sich Haldir eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte...Angst vor Legolas, Angst vor dem Gefühl, das der Prinz in ihm geweckt hatte. Ja Haldir, der große Haldir hatte Angst vor der Liebe. Eine Träne lief dem lorischen Elben über die Wange, als ihn diese Erkenntnis traf. Was war er doch für eine armselige Kreatur.  
  
Wütend starrte er auf Legolas herab. Seit der jüngere Elb die Grenzen des goldenen Waldes überschritten hatte, wollte Haldir ihn erobern...ihn spüren und sein Verlangen entfesseln. Doch jetzt, wo genau das passiert war, verfluchte er sich für diese unkontrollierbaren Gefühle. Es hätte nie soweit kommen dürfen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fasste er einen Entschluss....er musste es hier und jetzt beenden. Legolas hatte sich bestimmt genug an seiner Niederlage erfreut und würde sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einem anderen hingeben. Er war nichts weiter als ein williges Spielzeug, dass dem Charme des Prinzen erlegen war, wie schon viele vor ihm und gerade in dieser Situation hatte er seine Fassade fallen lassen. Kopfschüttelnd sammelte er seine Kleidung auf und zog sich an. Einen weiteren Triumph würde er dem Prinzen nicht gönnen und trotzdem zögerte Haldir kurz. In ihm stritten eine übermächtige Wut und wirre Gefühle miteinander und schließlich wandte er sich ab. Dieses eine Mal hatte er sein Gesicht verloren...aber noch einmal würde er diesen Fehler nicht begehen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, entfernte er sich von der kleinen Lichtung und ließ dort mehr zurück, als nur das mit den Augen Offensichtliche.  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam am Horizont auf und auch in Legolas erwachte das Leben. Zögernd räkelte er sich auf dem Waldboden und tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach Haldir. Seine Hand fand nichts, weder den warmen Körper des Elben noch das berauschende Gefühl von dessen Haaren unter seinen Fingern. Nicht einmal leises Atmen wies auf die Anwesenheit des lorischen Elben hin und Panik stieg in Legolas hoch. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. Sein erstes Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getrügt....nichts deutete auf die Anweseheit des lorischen Elben hin. Für einen Augenblick dachte Legolas an einen sehr realen Traum, doch die Spuren der Baumrinde an seinem Rücken sprachen Bände...mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er nackt unter einem Baum lag. "Du hattest also das was Du wolltest Hauptmann.....wie triumphierend muss es für Dich gewesen sein, den Prinzen des Düsterwalds unter den Sternen zu bezwingen, ihn kommen zu sehen und nicht zuletzt das Gefühl ihn zu Deinem Eigentum zu machen. Und am Ende wird das Lustspielzeug weggeworfen....wie kalt musst Du sein Haldir...wer hat Dich so sehr verletzt, dass Du die Wahrheit nicht siehst?" Mit diesen an sich selbst gerichteten Worten erhob sich Legolas und ärgerte sich über seine eigene Dummheit. Es war von Anfang an ein gefährliches Spiel gewesen, was er nicht wahrhaben wollte und doch hatte er sich darauf eingelassen....geblendet von der anziehenden Arroganz Haldirs, der fazinierenden Kälte, die von ihm ausging und ihn in den Bann gezogen hatte. Nun hatte er in dieser Kälte ein Feuer entfacht und selbst nicht mit den Auswirkungen dessen gerechnet. Über seine eigene Dummheit verärgert, zog sich Legolas an und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
Fast zeitgleich rannte Haldir direkt in die Arme von Rumil, der ihn besorgt musterte. 


	28. Folgenschweres Mißverständis

Doch wenn es eins war, dass Haldir jetzt nicht wollte, dann war das die Gesellschaft von irgendjemandem. "Geh mir aus dem Weg Rumil und lass diesen unerträglichen Blick bleiben. Es war nichts und es gibt nichts, worüber ich reden will." Für Haldir war das Thema damit erledigt, denn er entfernte sich von seinem Bruder. Rumil ließ sich jedoch nicht täuschen und folgte ihm, bis er schließlich auf gleicher Höhe war. "Es ist der Prinz nicht wahr.....er bedeutet Dir mehr, als Du eingestehen kannst." Unbeeindruckt ging der ältere Elb weiter und kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten um Rumil. "Wenn dies nicht so wäre, dann würdest Du nicht vor mir davonlaufen und noch viel schlimmer...Du läufst vor Dir selbst weg. Wäre er wie alle anderen ein Spielzeug, so würdest Du Dich über seine Schwäche amüsieren." Er beobachtete Haldir genau und ihm entging dabei nicht das gequälte Funkeln in dessen Augen. "Hat sich Dein Gehör verabschiedet...ich sagte, es gibts nichts worüber ich reden will." Fast schon taten Haldir diese harten Worte gegenüber seinem Bruder leid....das hatte dieser nach all der Zeit, in dem er jederzeit für ihn da war nicht verdient....und doch wollte er jetzt nur eins, allein sein mit seinen Zweifeln und seinem Schmerz. Doch Rumil beeindruckte das nicht. Der Elb griff energisch nach Haldirs Arm und hielt ihn zurück. "Ich kenne keinen Elben...nicht einmal einen Menschen, der Dir jemals eine Träne gestohlen hat. Legolas jedoch hat genau das geschafft....er hat die schützende Mauer zum Einsturz gebracht und das brauchst Du nicht leugnen Haldir....ich sehe es in Deinen Augen. Meinst Du ich laufe blind durch die Gegend....nein, dazu kenne ich Dich schon zu lange Bruder." Rumil musterte Haldir, der bei diesen Worten seinen Kopf wegdrehte. und nicht mehr die Kraft fand, sich aus dem Griff des Jüngeren zu winden. "Jetzt warte bitte einen Moment Haldir. Ich habe nicht vor, Dir weh zu tun...so wie ich vermute, hat dies schon Legolas getan und das ohne Absicht." Erst jetzt sah Rumil die Kratzspuren im Gesicht seines Bruders und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig darüber. "Der Prinz hat es nicht nur geschafft, Dich im Herzen zu verletzten...er hat Dich auch noch äußerlich gezeichnet. Mir scheint, er ist Dir ebenbürtig Brüderlein. Ihr beide ähnelt euch so sehr...stolze Elben, die mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollen und niemanden ihre wahren Gefühle preisgeben. Genau das ist in den letzten Stunden passiert, nicht wahr Haldir?" Rumil erwartete keine Antwort, denn in Haldirs Blick wurden seine Vermutungen bestätigt. Fast schon zärtlich streichelte er über die gezeichnete Wange des älteren Elben....eine Geste die Trost spenden sollte. Langsam fiel die Anspannung von Haldir ab und er schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen die Handfläche seines Bruders. "Für ihn ist es nur ein Spiel...eine weitere Trophäe in seiner Sammlung, der arrogante Hauptmann aus Lorien. Und ich habe es ihm auch noch leicht gemacht und zu spät erkannt, dass ich mein Herz verloren hatte."  
  
Inzwischen versuchte Legolas seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch weder das beruhigende Geräusch, der sich im Wind wiegenden Blätter, noch das Plätschern eines nahgelegenen Baches konnten ihn beruhigen. Immer wieder sah er Haldir, gefangen in seiner Lust und losgelöst von jeglichem selbstauferlegten Gefängnis. Der junge Prinz konnte diese Bilder einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen und mittlerweile verletzte ihn das Verhalten von Haldir, obwohl er selbst oft so gehandelt hatte. Doch nun war die Situation etwas anders, denn für Legolas war es kein Spiel gewesen...sondern bitterer Ernst und er hatte dabei mehr als nur Erinnerungen bei Haldir hinterlassen. Aber er konnte nicht einschätzen, was Haldir empfunden hatte und das verwirrte ihn. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang war sich Legolas sicher gewesen, dass Haldirs schützende Fassade zusammengebrochen war und er seine wahren Gefühle offenbarte. Das war jedoch bevor Haldir sich davon geschlichen hatte...für Legolas ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass alles nur einem Zweck diente....den Prinzen Düsterwalds in die Knie zu zwingen und ihn für Augenblicke der Lust zu beherrschen. Noch gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf...wer eine so dicke Eisschicht um sein Herz zuließ, der hatte auch einen guten Grund dafür. Seufzend sank Legolas in das taunasse Gras und dachte angstrengt nach. Es war selten, dass der junge Elb nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. In ihm stritten zwei Seelen...die eine riet ihm, Lorien ohne eine weitere Begegnung mit Haldir zu verlassen und die andere verlangte ein Gespräch mit dem lorischen Elben. Für einen Moment blieb er ruhig sitzen und atmete tief die frische Luft des Waldes ein. Schließlich sprang Legolas auf und machte sich auf den Weg, Haldir zu suchen. Nein...er konnte nicht einfach so gehen...er wollte nur die Wahrheit in Haldirs Augen sehen, sich vom Irrtum seiner eigenen Gefühle überzeugen.  
  
Mitfühlend blickte Rumil seinen älteren Bruder an. So etwas hatte er schon bei der ersten Begegnung der beiden geahnt. "Bist Du Dir sicher, dass es für ihn nur ein Spiel war?" Haldir erwiderte auf diese Frage nichts, sondern versuchte gequält zu lächeln. "Du solltest mit ihm reden Brüderlein...so erkennst Du das Licht in der Dunkelheit." Liebevoll nahm Rumil das Gesicht von Haldir zwischen seine Hände und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sich seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders legten. Es war ein zärtlicher und tröstender Kuss...geprägt von einem Vertrauen, dass nur zwischen Brüdern oder Liebenden herrschen konnte und doch steckte eine gewisse Leidenschaft dahinter. Die beiden Elben waren so sehr in den Kuss vertieft, dass sie Legolas nicht bemerkten, der sich ihnen unbemerkt genähert hatte.  
  
Für einen Augenblick glaubte er zu Träumen, wurde aber Sekunden später mit der harten Realität konfrontiert. Plötzlich wusste Leglas, dass sein Gefühl ihn getäuscht hatte.....das Haldir nur ein neues Liebesopfer benötigt hatte und sich nun schon wieder den nächsten gesucht hatte. Diesmal war Rumil der Glückliche, der die Gunst seines eigenen Bruders zu spüren bekam....wie ausgehungert musste Haldir wohl sein und vor allem, wie unersättlich. Darauf bedacht, sich nicht frühzeitig bemerkbar zu machen, näherte sich der junge Prinz. "Hat der glorreiche lorische Jäger sein neues Opfer erlegt....diesmal kein Prinz, aber der eigene Bruder. Mir scheint, dass Du nur auf außergewöhnliche Spielgefährten stehst Wächter des goldenen Waldes." Als Rumil und Haldir bei diesen Worten von Legolas erschrocken voneinander abließen, blickten sie in die eiskalten Augen des Prinzen. "Musstest Du deshalb so schnell verschwinden oder hast Du mich noch jemand anderem versprochen, der dann einfach nicht aufgetaucht ist?" Legolas war so in Rage, dass er den traurigen Blick von Haldir nicht bemerkte....das leise Fluchen von Rumil nicht hörte. Der lorische Elb wollte auf Legolas zugehen, ihm alles erklären, doch Legolas zog einen Kurzdolch und hielt ihm Haldir entgegen. Nun wurde auch Haldir von Wut gepackt und sein Blick verhärtete sich. "Das sagt ja gerade der Richtige eure Hoheit...ihr wollt wohl von euren Bettgewohnheiten ablenken. Hab ich es euch zu leicht gemacht mit dieser Wette...den daraus entstandenen Konsequenzen? Aber wisst ihr was mein Prinz...ihr sprecht wahre Worte. All das, was für euch etwas bedeutet hat, war für mich nur ein Spiel...so wie immer, bei jedem und diesmal auch bei Euch. Habt Dank für diese aufregende Nacht....ich wäre gerne bereit, das bei eurem nächsten Besuch noch einmal zu wiederholen Prinz Legolas."  
  
Während Legolas geschockt auf Haldir starrte, verstand auch Rumil die Welt nicht mehr. Es war mehr als offentlichtlich, dass sie mehr füreinander empfunden...und vor allem mehr, als nur körperliches Verlangen. Für ihn war es klar, dass diese kleine Auseinandersetzung nur auf einem Missverständnis beruhte...einem, bei dem er der Auslöser war. "Hört mal...Legolas das war alles....." Der Elb wurde aprupt von seinem Bruder unterbrochen. "Bitte Rumil...halt Dich da raus."  
  
Legolas hatte sich nun endlich wieder gefangen und hatte Mühe, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. "Nun Hauptmann....wenn das so ist, dann kannst Du Dir gewahr sein, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird....zumindest nicht mit mir." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wandte sich Legolas um und ließ die beiden Brüder einfach stehen. Er drehte sich nicht mehr um, denn dann hätte er gesehen, dass Rumil seinem Bruder ins Gewissen redete....er wollte nur noch Lorien verlassen, den Ort seiner Niederlage und vor allem Haldir nie wieder ins Gesicht sehen. Nicht einmal die Tränen, die ungehindert über seine Wangen liefen, bemerkte der junge Prinz nicht. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass es für Haldir ebenfalls mehr als nur eine Nacht war und dieses Gefühl hatte ihn in die Irre geführt...ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zugefügt. 


	29. Im Hier und Jetzt

@alle Reviewer: Vielen Dank für das ganze Lob *lächel*, ich glaube davon lebt ein Autor...von den Meinungen und seiner Fantasy *lächel*. Das hier ist für alle fleissigen Leser, als kleines Dankeschön.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte Legolas den Wald. Tränen rannen immer noch über seine Wangen und nahmen ihm die Sicht. Doch es war dem jungen Elben egal, ob herunterhängende Äste in seinem Gesicht tiefe Kratzer hinterließen oder er mehrmals stolperte. Erst als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und fast zu Boden ging, nahm Legolas seine Umgebung wieder wahr. Für einen Augenblick blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch, bevor er auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Stall lief. Lorische Wachen blickten dem Prinzen fragend hinterher, niemand wagte es jedoch ihn aufzuhalten. Schwer atmend kam Legolas am Stall an und betrat ihn sogleich. Er wollte Lorien so schnell wie möglich verlassen, dabei war es ihm selbst egal, alles andere zurückzulassen. Noch einmal würde er keinen der Fleets des goldenen Waldes betreten. Gerade als Legolas den Stall seines Pferdes betreten wollte, stellte sich Orophin in seinen Weg. "Was hast Du ihm getan Legolas? Wenn Deine Augen mit Tränen sprechen, dann wird es einen Grund haben und ich bin sicher, dass es ihm jetzt nicht besser geht. Warum ist für Dich alles nur ein Spiel...Weißt Du eigentlich, wieviel...." Der lorische Elb kam nicht dazu weiterzusprechen, da Legolas ihn zu Boden gestoßen hatte und ihm kein Gehör mehr schenkte. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er die Türe zum Stall seines Hengstes und schwang sich geschickt auf dessen Rücken. Bevor Orophin aufgesprungen war und sich dem jungen Prinzen in den Weg stellen konnte, war dieser auf seinem weißen Hengst schon aus dem Stall gallopiert. Keiner der Wachen stellte sich ihm in den Weg oder wagte es Legolas aufzuhalten, als er den goldenen Wald verließ und den Weg in seine Heimat einschlug...weit weg von Lorien.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Haldir wieder zu klaren Gedanken gefunden und konnte nicht glauben, was eben passiert war. Statt ein Missverständnis aufzuklären, hatte er Legolas noch eine weitere Wunde zugefügt. Der lorische Elb ahnte, dass Legolas ihn hassen und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er Lorien verlassen würde. Rumil fühlte sich hilflos gegen soviel Schmerz und konnte nichts weiter tun, als Haldir wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen. Er erschrak, denn dieser zitterte und blickte starr auf das zertretene Gras...dorthin, wo vor ein paar Minuten noch Legolas gestanden hatte. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus riss sich Haldir los und wollte in dieselbe Richtung stürmen, die der junge Prinz genommen hatte. Doch nach ein paar Metern sank er kraftlos zu Boden und erbebte am ganzen Körper. Rumil näherte sich seinem Bruder langsam und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Erneut wollte sich Haldir gegen die tröstende Umarmung des jüngeren Elben wehren, doch dieser ließ nicht locker. "Er wird Lorien verlassen oder es schon getan haben.....ich hätte ihn nie gehen lassen sollen, sollte ihm hinterher." Leise war die Stimme des Hauptmannes und wurde immer wieder von Tränen unterbrochen. Wider aller Erwartungen zog Rumil ihn noch fester in seine Arme und streichelte behutsam über das lange Haar seines Bruders. "Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann lass ihn gehen. Jetzt würdet ihr euch nur noch mehr verletzen und am Ende hassen. Eure Wege werden sich wieder kreuzen und dann ist genug Zeit verstrichen, um die gegenseitige Nähe genießen zu können. Dann könnt ihr dieses Mißverständnis aufklären, ohne euch dabei umzubringen." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von Haldir, doch der ältere Elb schwieg. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wehrte er sich gegen die Umarmung und stand mühsam auf. Sofort war Rumil bei ihm und blickte ihn fragend an. "Lass mich bitte gehen, ich will alleine sein Rumil." Zögernd musterte der jüngere Elb seinen Bruder, da er ihn in diesem Zustand nicht allein lassen wollte. Trotzdem nickte er wortlos und machte sich bedrückt auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen, wo er Orophin vermutete.  
  
Währenddessen verließ Haldir den Platz der Auseinandersetzung und irrte ziellos durch seine Heimat. Ihm war es egal, dass die Zeit immer mehr voranschritt und die Nacht ihre Flügel über den goldenen Wald legte. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit hatte ihn sein Weg zurück auf die Lichtung geführt....dort wo er vor wenigen Stunden in Legolas Armen seine Erfüllung fand. Lautlos ließ er sich ins Gras sinken und lehnte sich gegen einen der Mallorns, um in Ruhe nachzudenken....seine Wunden zu lecken. Dabei war es ihm egal, dass sich seine Brüder um ihn sorgten, da niemand wusste, wo er sich aufhielt. Er war spurlos verschwunden...so wie Legolas aus seinem Leben verschwunden war.  
  
*Slashback Ende*  
  
Trotzdem seit diesem Ereignis viel Zeit verstrichen war, spürte Haldir wie ihn der Schmerz an diese Erinnerung überrannte. Jetzt, da Legolas den Goldenen Wald wieder betreten hatte, war es schlimmer als all die Jahre zuvor. Eigentlich wollte Haldir das Gespräch mit Legolas suchen, all die Missverständnisse aufklären und ihn um Verzeihung bitten.....doch mit der Erkenntnis, dass Legolas die Menschen an seiner Seite duldete, mit ihnen das Bett teilte, bemächtigte sich seiner eine unbändige Wut. Der Gedanke an Rache war alles was ihn beherrschte und Haldir verbannte die Gefühle für Legolas in die Tiefen seiner Seele. Trotzdem hatte er den selben Fehler wieder begangen und hatte seinem Verlangen nachgegeben. Ja....er hatte Legolas bezwungen und seinen Willen gebrochen...Rache in seinen Augen und Qual für den Prinzen, trotzdem hegte er tiefere Gefühle für den jüngeren Elben. Ein Spiel....auch das war es in dieser Nacht gewesen....ein Spiel auf Kosten von Legolas, der ihn nun entgültig hassen würde, aber auch Haldir hatte seine Wunden davongetragen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd versuchte der lorische Elb seine Gedanken abzustellen und die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht zu verbannen....aber das Bild von Legolas ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Trotz allem hatte auch der Prinz an diesem Spiel Gefallen gefunden und es hatte ihn erregt, so wie ihn selbst auch.  
  
Haldir war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er in einen der Wachen hineinlief....genauer gesagt in seinen Bruder. "Rumil....was.." "Warum hast Du ein eiskaltes Spiel einem Gespräch vorgezogen Bruderherz? Es mag zwar Deine Wut befriedigt haben und Dein Verlangen....aber was ist mit Deinen Gefühlen? Mir erscheint es fast so, als ob Du eine unüberwindbare Mauer um Dich herum aufgebaut hast, Dir damit immer mehr wehtust." Rumil lächelte Haldir traurig an und legte seine Hand auf dessen Arm. Er wusste, dass keine Antwort von Haldir kommen würde und so beschränkte er sich darauf, den älteren Elben zu seinem Flett zu begleiten. Es schmerzte Rumil, seinen Bruder so zu sehen.....während der letzten Jahre hatte sich Haldir immer mehr zurückgezogen und still vor sich hin gelitten, so wie jetzt auch. Aprupt blieb der Hauptmann jedoch stehen und blickte seinen Bruder an. "Legolas....er schläft so wie Eru ihn schuf auf der Lichtung...erschöpft....er würde nicht bemerken, wenn diese dreckigen Menschen Hand anlegen würden. Sorge bitte dafür, dass er in ein ruhiges Flett kommt Rumil und sich dort erholen kann." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder auf die Antwort seines Bruders zu warten, setzte Haldir seinen Weg mit gesenktem Haupt weiter und ließ Rumil verwirrt stehen. Kopfschüttelnd sah dieser dem älteren Elben hinterher und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder, um Haldirs Bitte zu erfüllen.  
  
Währenddessen näherte sich Haldir seinem Flett und verspürte nur noch den Drang, alleine zu sein. Doch nicht einmal das wurde ihm vergönnt. Ganz plötzlich wurde er herumgewirbelt und an den Handgelenken festgehalten. Als Haldir aufsah, blickte er direkt in die wütend funkelnden Augen von Boromir. "Wo ist Legolas? Die Wachen sagten mir, dass man ihn zuletzt bei Dir gesehen hat. Und nun bist Du hier....er aber nicht und dafür verlange ich eine Erklärung Elb." In seiner Stimme lag eine Drohung, die auf Haldir jedoch nicht wirkte. "Nehmt eure Hände von mir Boromir oder ihr habt den Goldenen Wald ein letztes Mal mit euren sterblichen Augen gesehen. Ja Legolas war bei mir, aber das heißt nicht das er es noch ist....unsere Wege haben sich schon vor Sonnenuntergang getrennt. Aber euch geht das eigentlich gar nichts an." Ein bedeutungsvolles Grinsen von Boromir begleitete diese letzte Worte des Elben und der Krieger ließ seine Handgelenke los. "Mich geht es nichts an? Oh doch Haldir, dass tut es. Er hatte mir eine ganz besondere Art der Zuneigung versprochen und nun bleibt mir dieses Vergnügen verwehrt. Aber wenn ich mir Dich so anschaue Elb....ein wahrer Augenöffner. Zwar kein Prinz, aber immerhin ein Hauptmann." Boromir zog den Elben fast schon mit seinem Blick aus und wollte erneut nach ihm greifen. Doch Haldir tauchte geschickt unter seiner Hand durch und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Ihr solltet eure Zunge hüten Krieger aus Gondor. Wenn ihr Vergnügen sucht, seit ihr bei mir an der falschen Adresse....ich kann euch nur Schmerzen bieten." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Haldir ab und stieg die Leiter zu seinem Flett hoch. "Keine Sorge Hauptmann....der Prinz wird meine Gesellschaft genießen, schließlich ist es nicht das erste Mal. Fragt Aragorn nach seinen Qualitäten...aber der baldige König benötigt noch etwas Ruhe...wer weiß, was er diese Nacht gemacht hat." Ein heiseres Lachen begleitete diese Worte, als sich Boromir von Haldir entfernte um weiter zu suchen.  
  
Haldir beobachtete den Krieger noch, bis er im Wald verschwunden war und verließ sein Flett nachdenklich wieder. 'Dieser verdammte Königssohn...wenn sein Vater wüsste, dass er sich zwei Menschen als Liebessklaven hält und den verschmäht den er liebt. Aber sie werden mich noch kennenlernen.' Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Worte von Boromir und eine ohnmächtige Wut bemächtigte sich seiner. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Fletts, in denen die Gefährten untergebracht waren. Er würde Aragorn ebenfalls eine Lektion erteilen. 


	30. Verhängnisvolle Erschöpfung

Fast die halbe Nacht war Aragorn auf der Suche nach Legolas. Ohne genau zu wissen, wo er sich aufhalten könnte, irrte er stundenlang durch den Goldenen Wald. Dabei war er ganz allein auf sich selbst gestellt und nicht einmal seine Fähigkeiten als Waldläufer halfen ihm beim Auffinden des Prinzen. Selbst die Elben, die er auf dem Weg fragte, schüttelten nur den Kopf oder wiesen in eine Richtung, in der er Legolas dann doch nicht fand. Langsam aber sicher war sich Aragorn nicht mehr sicher, ob sich die Elben gegen ihn gerichtet hatten, im Auftrag handelten oder Legolas einfach zu schnell für ihn war. Irgendwann war der Waldläufer sogar der Meinung, dass Legolas das vielleicht sogar geplant hatte und nur darauf wartete, von dem Jäger zur Beute gemacht zu werden. Doch diese Vermutung gab er schnell auf, denn es war zuviel Zeit verstrichen. Schließlich war er niedergeschlagen und erschöpft zum Lager zurückgekehrt. Für ein paar Augenblicke waren seine Gedanken um den elbischen Prinzen gekreist.....sein Versprechen für diese Nacht, dass er nicht eingehalten hatte. Wie lange hatte Aragorn nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht, den Elb für sich alleine zu haben, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden gewesen wäre. Er sah in Lorien eine der letzten Chancen, denn auch Boromir war erstrebt, Legolas in seinen Armen zu halten. Ein ständiger Kampf zwischen den beiden Männern, den nur Legolas schlichten und entscheiden konnte. Er allein entschied, wer des Nachts seine zerbrochene Seele tröstete und die Kälte in seinem Herzen wärmte. Oftmals fragte sich Aragorn, wer für diese Unnahbarkeit des Prinzen verantwortlich war. Boromir jedoch interessierte das überhaupt nicht....für ihn zählte nur das körperliche Verlangen. Währenddessen war Aragorn selbst immer bemüht, für Legolas da zu sein....ihm Halt zu geben. Legolas hatte oft seine Nähe aufgesucht, doch niemals hatte er seine wahren Gefühle gezeigt. Diese Gedanken und die stundenlange Suche nach dem jungen Elben raubten Aragorn Kraft und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er innerhalb weniger Minuten einschlief.  
  
So fand ihn Haldir vor, als er leise das Lager der Gefährten betrat. Außer dem gleichmäßigen Atem von Aragorn störte kein Laut die Stille und der lorische Elb verharrte für einen Moment. Seine Augen glitten über die Gestalt des Mannes vor ihm. Wie sehr sich Menschen doch von Elben unterschieden und doch fand Haldir diesen Anblick durchaus anregend. Haldirs Gedanken machten sich selbstständig und verweilten bei Legolas. Rumil und Orophin hatten ihn in ein Flett etwas außerhalb gebracht, wo er in Sicherheit vor der Gier der Menschen war. Der Waldelb würde noch etwas Schlaf brauchen, bevor seine Gedanken wieder bei den beiden Kriegern sein würden...das würde ihm genug Zeit verschaffen zu handeln. Haldir lächelte in sich hinein. Er hatte bekommen was er wollte....Rache und noch einmal das Gefühl Legolas nahe zu sein....ihm überlegen zu sein. Doch auch die schwachen Menschen sollten ihren Tribut dafür zahlen, dass sie Legolas körperlich begehrten...seine Seele jedoch im Dunkeln wandern ließen. Außerdem wollte Haldir wissen, wie es war, von einem Menschen geliebt zu werden oder ihn in die Knie zu zwingen. "Nun Aragorn...König der Menschen, wie wird es wohl für Dich sein, dienen zu müssen...anderen hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein und doch zu glauben, dies zu kennen."  
  
Die Stimme des lorischen Elben war nur ein Hauch, als er näher trat und sich umblickte. Bis auf den schlafenden Dunedain war das Lager leer, denn seine Gefährten waren ohne ihn aufgebrochen. Sie ahnten, dass Aragorn eine harte Nacht gehabt haben könnte und so ließen sie ihn schlafen. So waren sie schließlich ohne ihn mit elbischen Führern losgezogen. Aus Erfahrung wusste Haldir, dass sie nicht so schnell zurückkehren würden....der Goldene Wald war nicht umsonst groß und voller Wunder. Haldir lächelte vor sich hin...das war geradezu perfekt!  
  
Ohne den Blick von dem schlafenden Dunedain zu lösen öffnete Haldir seine Tunika und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Er verharrte jedoch Sekunden später, als sich Aragorn im Schlaf bewegte und dabei die leichte Decke etwas verrutschte. Wie gebannt starrte der lorische Elb auf Aragorns Brust, die sich gleichmäßig senkte und hob. Das Bedürfnis die beharrte Haut zu berühren wurde immer stärker und trotzdem hielt er sich noch zurück. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um die Worte von Legolas 'Glaub mir Haldir, auch Menschen haben durchaus ihre Vorteile....wenn ihre rauhen Hände über Deinen Körper streicheln, dann würdest auch Du Dich in diesen Berührungen verlieren.' Es war nicht lange her, da hatte der blonde Elb dies zu ihm gesagt und nun würde er bald selbst herausfinden, ob Legolas die Wahrheit sprach. Ein feiner Schmerz durchzog sein Herz bei den Gedanken an den jüngeren Elben. Einmal mehr wurde er in dem Beschluss bestärkt, sich das zu nehmen, was eigentlich Legolas gehörte...ihm damit ebenfalls Schmerzen zuzufügen. Dem Elben damit zu zeigen, dass er sich alles nehmen konnte, was sich im Schutze des Goldenen Waldes bewegte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als Haldir langsam die Schnürung seiner Leggins öffnete. Langsam glitt sie zu Boden und hinterließ nur die bloße Haut des lorischen Elben. Er behielt Aragorn in den Augen und zog zwischen seinen Kleidungsstücken ein Tuch heraus.....das selbe Tuch, mit dem er zuvor Legolas die Augen verbunden hatte. Lautlos, wie es nur Elben vermochten ließ er sich auf Aragorns Lager nieder und betrachtete ihn ein weiteres Mal. Ruhig waren seine Atemzüge, was auf einen tiefen Schlaf hinwies. 'Mal sehen wie lange Du noch schlafen wirst Dunedain.' 


	31. Blindes Begehren

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Langsam ließ Haldir das Tuch durch seine Finger gleiten, bevor er damit geschickt Aragorns Augen verband. Das störte den Schlaf des Menschen nicht im geringsten und so nutzte Haldir die Gelegenheit aus und ließ seine Finger über den leichten Bartwuchs gleiten. Es fühlte sich seltsam, aber gleichzeitig auch anregend an und Haldir verspürte das Bedürfnis, diesen Bereich mit seinen Lippen zu erforschen. Doch er hielt sich zurück und erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Plan. Vorsichtig schlug er die Decke zurück und sah, dass Aragorn vollständig entkleidet war. Das machte es für Haldir um einiges leichter und er ließ seine Augen begierig über den Menschenkörper gleiten. Ein Lächeln erhellte das Gesicht des Elben, der sich nun über Aragorn gebeugt hatte. Seine Lippen berührten die des Menschen und glitten dann langsam zu seiner Brust hinab, liebkosten die empfindlichen Brustwarzen und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf dessen Brust. All das entlockte Aragorn ein leises Seufzen, weckte ihn jedoch nicht auf.  
  
Schließlich setzte sich Haldir rittlings auf Aragorns Knie und berührte mit seinen Lippen Aragorns Glied, glitt mit seiner Zunge langsam darüber. Erneut seufzte dieser im Schlaf und flüsterte Legolas' Namen. Haldir horchte auf und beschloss kurzerhand, den Menschen noch ein wenig im Schlaf zu *quälen*. Während seine Hände über die Brust von Aragorn streichelten, verwöhnten seine Lippen die nackte Haut um dessen Bauchnabel. Erneut wanderte seine Zunge tiefer und umgarnte Aragorns nun schon erregtes Glied immer wieder. Das leise Seufzen des Menschen wurde von einem Stöhnen abgelöst, dass von Worten der Lust begleitet wurde. Als Haldir aufblickte, bemerkte er jedoch, dass Aragorn immer noch schlief. Der lorische Elb entschied, nun einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und umschloss schließlich Aragorns erregtes Glied mit seinen Lippen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sog Haldir daran und ließ dann seine Zunge mit vorsichtigem Druck über die empfindliche Haut gleiten. Der Elb konnte spüren, wie sich Leben in Aragorn regte und er langsam aber sicher zu sich kam.  
  
Plötzlich erwachte Aragorn und das erste was er spürte, war dieses prickelnde Gefühl in seinem ganzen Körper...wie es langsam von ihm Besitz einnahm und sein Blut zum Kochen brachte. Erst dann nahm er die begierigen Lippen wahr, die in einem beständigen Rhtymus über die empfindliche Stelle seines Gliedes fuhren und ihm jegliche Luft zum atmen nahmen. Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen und fand sich in tiefer Dunkelheit wieder....nicht einmal das Licht der Sterne war zu sehen, als er seinen Kopf in die Richtung drehte, in der er die Fenster vermutete. Doch der Gedanke an diese Finsternis erstarb, als Aragorn erneut eine feuchte Zunge an seiner Erregung spürte, die quälend langsam seine Spitze umspielte. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwicht seinen Lippen und für einen Augenblick dachte er, nicht mehr am Leben zu sein. In letzter Verzweiflung tastete er verwirrt über sein Gesicht und stellte fest, dass ihm ein feines Tuch die Sicht nahm....eindeutig ein Tuch elbischer Herkunft. Ein Lächeln breitet sich in seinem Gesicht aus. "Ist das wieder eines Deiner Spielchen Legolas...die Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass Du gestern Nacht verschwunden warst?" Aragorns Stimme klang rauh und wurde immer wieder von einem tiefen Atemzug unterbrochen. Er bekam keine Antwort, sondern nur einen flüchtigen Kuss. Sekunden später wanderten wissende Lippen über den Körper des Menschen und ließen ihn erzittern. "Du glaubst, dass ich Dir nun hilflos ausgeliefert bin mein Prinz...aber vergiss nicht, dass auch Waldläufer gute Ohren und noch bessere Reflexe besitzen." Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte tastete Aragorn nach dem Elben über ihm und ließ seine Hände schließlich über den geschmeidigen und muskulösen Körper gleiten. Dabei stellte er wieder einmal fest, dass er das Gefühl der glatten Haut unter seinen Fingern liebte. Haldir spürte, wie die rauhen Hände des Waldläufers über seine Haut streichelten und musste Legolas Recht geben...sie konnten einen wirklich wahnsinnig machen. Forschend streichelten Aragorns Hände weiter über den Rücken von Haldir und verloren sich in der silberblonden Haarpracht des Elben. Seidig glitten die Haarsträhnen durch Aragorns Finger, während andere Strähnen den angespannten Körper des Waldläufers wie ein Windhauch berührten.  
  
Für einen Moment verharrte Haldir und genoss die Berührungen der rauhen Hände Aragorns. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Aragorn und griff nach den Handgelenken des Elben. Mit Schwung zog der Dunedain Haldir in seine Arme und hielt ihn dort fest. Forschende Hände glitten über die zarte Haut des Elben, spielten mit den seidigen Haarsträhnen und hielten den lorischen Hauptmann schließlich daran fest. Haldir ließ sich das für den Augenblick gefallen...schließlich sollte Aragorn keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Er war aber fest entschlossen, den Menschen weiterhin unter Kontrolle zu behalten und in die Knie zu zwingen. Trotzdem schwanden langsam seine Sinne, als er Aragorns nackten Körper unter sich spürte, dessen Erektion und nicht zuletzt natürlich dessen Hände, die nun sanft seinen Hintern massierten. "Nun mein Prinz....eigentlich sollte ich euch bestrafen, schließlich wartete ich gestern sehr lange. Mir erscheint es richtig, euch übers Knie zu legen Waldelb." Bei diesen Worten umspielte Aragorns Zunge das Ohr des lorischen Elben, da er die Wirkung dieser Liebkosung genau kannte. Und der Mensch wurde auch nicht enttäuscht, denn Haldir entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. 


	32. Ein kurzer Moment von Überlegenheit

Im Bann dieser Berührung gefangen, konnte sich Haldir für einen Augenblick nicht aus den Händen des Menschen befreien. Erneut spürte er dessen Zunge an seiner empfindlichen Ohrenspitze und schloss die Augen. War es das, was Legolas in die Arme dieser Menschen trieb....die Tatsache mit ihnen zu spielen und dabei die Oberhand an die Dominanz der Menschen zu verlieren....ihre Verletzbarkeit, die sie umso stärker machte oder der Reiz der sterblichen Lust. Haldirs Gedanken kreisten um diese Möglichkeiten und doch wurde ihm klar, dass er Liebe niemals gegen einen dieser Gründe tauschen würde....schon gar nicht auf Dauer. Zwar sagte man ihm nach, dass er gefühlskalt und egoistisch wäre, doch die erste Begegnung mit Legolas hatte ihn verändert. Für einen Augenblick gestattete sich der Elb unaufmerksam zu sein...ein Augenblick, den er sogleich bereute. Aragorn war der abwesende Zustand des vermeintlichen Prinzen nicht entgangen und so nutzte er seine Chance. Blitzschnell packte er Haldir und drehte ihn so, dass der lorische Elb nun wirklich quer über seinen Knien lag. Unbarmherzig hielt Aragorn ihn fest. Trotzdem streichelte seine Hand Sekunden später sanft über die Pobacken des Elben. "Um diese makellose Haut tut es mir leid...nie sollte die Röte der Strafe ihre verräterischen Spuren dort hinterlassen. Und doch...Dein Verhalten von gestern sollte bestraft werden." Haldir zuckte bei diesen Worten Aragorns zusammen. Haldir bekam langsam den Eindruck, dass nicht Legolas sich seinen Bettgefährten aussuchte, sondern das Aragorn über das Tun in jeder Nacht entschied...oder Boromir, je nach dem mit wem er das Bett teilte. Langsam kam Haldir wieder zu sich...erinnerte sich an seinen Plan und war nun erst recht bestrebt, den Waldläufer zu bestrafen.  
  
Bevor er sich jedoch von Aragorn losreißen konnte, traf ihn der sanfte Schlag des Menschen. Haldirs Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und er spürte die rauhe Hand über seinen Hintern gleiten, bevor sie erneut in einer sanften Geste niederschlug. Mit der freien Hand verurteilte Aragorn den Elben zur Bewegungslosigkeit. Doch er hatte es nicht mit Legolas zu tun, von dem er in dieser Situation nur eine geringe Gegenwehr erwarten würde. Haldir würde es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und kochte vor Wut, als ihn ein dritter Schlag traf. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte der Elb das kleine Geheimnis lüften und den Dunedain dann in die Knie zwingen. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er aber, da dieses Spielchen angebrachter war. Denn so würde er in den ausführlichen Genuss dieser rauhen Hände kommen. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung entledigte sich Haldir der Hand Aragorns und drehte seinen Körper so, dass er das Glied des Waldläufers streifte. Ein heiseres Stöhnen zeigte den Erfolg dieser Aktion und bevor der Mensch erneut über ihn bestimmen konnte, stieß Haldir ihn auf das Bett. Aragorn reagierte darauf mit einem heiseren Lachen, während er sich wieder erhob. "Du wirst frech Prinz Legolas. Vielleicht solltest Du mit diesem Spiel aufhören Liebster und mir statt dessen in die Augen sehen." Aragorns Stimme hatte sich verändert. Wo vorhin noch der befehlende Ton war, war nun Zärtlichkeit und Besorgnis. Schon wollte der Waldläufer das feine Tuch von den Augen nehmen, denn er wollte Legolas in seine Arme nehmen und die Zeit mit ihm genießen. Langsam bereute er seine Aktion, die Worte an den jungen Elbenprinzen und wollte dies durch Zärtlichkeiten ausgleichen.  
  
Doch plötzlich spürte er den eisernen Griff des vermeintlichen Legolas' an seinen Handgelenken. Mit sanfter Bestimmtheit hielt Haldir den Menschen auf dem Lager und küsste ihn hart und einnehmend...eine Geste, die keine Widerrede duldete. Selbst Aragorn bemerkte die stumme Warnung in diesem Kuss und gab seine Gegenwehr auf. Er wusste zu gut, dass Legolas diese Phasen hatte und obwohl es ihm selbst wehtat, nur für den Zweck der Befriedigung ohne Liebe missbraucht zu werden....er würde es immer und immer wieder für Legolas tun. So ließ er ihn auch diesmal gewähren und lieferte sich dem Elben aus.  
  
Haldir lächelte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er bemerkte, dass Aragorn sämtliche Gegenwehr aufgegeben hatte. 'Der Prinz scheint mit Dir ja öfters so umzugehen...aber Menschen haben nichts anderes verdient.' Mit einer Hand hielt der Elb dessen Hände über dem Kopf fest, während seine freie Hand langsam über Aragorns Oberkörper glitt. Er genoss das Gefühl der behaarten Brust unter seinen Fingern und verlagerte sein Gewicht noch etwas mehr, um den Menschen auf dem Lager festzuhalten. Aragorn stöhne heiser und drängte seinen Körper dem des Elben entgegen.  
  
Langsam ließ Haldir die Handgelenke des Waldläufers los und lächelte thriumphierend, als er bemerkte, dass keine Gegenwehr von dem Menschen kommen würde. In Haldirs Augen funkelte es erregt, als seine Hände über den willigen Körper wanderten und diesem Weg wenige Augenblicke später seine Lippen folgten. Begierig tauchte Haldirs Zunge in die süße Höhle von Aragorns Bauchnabel ein und entlockte dem Waldläufer ein rauhes Stöhnen. Das alles war zuviel für Aragorn...die quälenden Liebkosungen und die seidigen Haare, die sich über seinen Körper ausgebreitet hatten und ihn streichelten. Seine Hände versanken in der silberigen Haarpracht des Hauptmanns und drängten seinen Kopf tiefer. Haldir gab dem Druck nach und kostete mit seinen Lippen jede Berührung aus, genoss den bebenden und zitternden Menschenkörper unter sich. Quälend langsam glitt seine Zunge tiefer und hinterließ ein angenehmes Prickeln auf der empfindlichen Haut. Nur wenig später sog Aragorn zischend die Luft ein und hob seinen Unterleib den lustbringenden Lippen entgegen. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Haldir und lächelte fies auf den hilflosen Mann vor ihm hinunter. Nur die Haare des Elben flossen nun in geschmeidigen Bewegungen über Aragorns Erregung, was ihn immer wieder Keuchen ließ. "Legolas...." Seine Stimme war von tiefen Atemzügen unterbrochen und versagte plötzlich ganz.  
  
Haldir hatte damit begonnen, das aufgerichtete Glied Aragorns mit vielversprechenden Liebkosungen zu umgarnen. Wenige Augenblicke später umschloss er mit seinen Lippen Aragorns mittlerweile deutlich erregtes Glied. Ein heiseres Stöhnen durchbrach die Stille des Quartiers und Aragorns Körper erbebte unter den folgenden Zungenspielen. Haldir presste seine Lippen um die Erregung des Dunedains und hielt dessen sich ihm entgegendrängende Hüften mit beiden Händen auf dem Lager. Sekunden später entließ er das pulsiernde Glied und umspielte mit seiner Zunge neckend die Spitze. Wie sehr genoss er den Anblick des sich unter ihm hilflos und unwissend windenden Menschen...auch wenn es nur wenig dagegen war, Legolas kommen zu sehen. Der Gedanke daran erregte Haldir und er ließ Aragorns Glied erneut in seinen Mund gleiten. Für einen Augenblick sah er Legolas' schweißbedeckten Körper vor sich liegen, doch holte ihn die Realität schnell ein. Schließlich konzentrierte sich Haldir wieder auf Aragorn, der seinen Kopf herumwarf und sich in seinen Haaren sowie an der Decke festkrallte. Ein letztes Mal sog Haldir an dem vor Erwartung zuckenden Glied und ließ seine Zähne sanft über die empfindliche Haut gleiten. Der Elb spürte, wie der Orgasmus über Aragorn hereinbrach, hörte dessen lustvollen, lauten Schrei und schmeckte Sekunden später dessen Samen, als sich der Dunedain in seinem Mund ergoß.  
  
Grinsend gab Haldir die Erregung des Waldläufers frei, leckte sich über die Lippen und nahm den Mann dann in einem harten Kuss gefangen. Ohne zu zögern, drängte er seine Zunge in Aragorns Mund, küsste ihn besitzergreifend und teilte so dessen Geschmack mit Aragorn. 'Menschen schmecken bitterer als Elben...' Wieder war er in Gedanken bei Legolas...seinem süßen Geschmack und löste seine Lippen schließlich von Aragorn.  
  
"Nimmst Du mir nun endlich die Augenbinde mein Prinz?" Aragorns Stimme war leise und man konnte ihm die Erschöpfung immer noch anmerken. Der Mensch grinste, als keine Antwort kam. "Oder willst Du, dass ich Dich erst nehme?" 


	33. Menschlicher Bettgefährte

Noch einmal vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews...das ist der wahre Lohn eines kleinen Schreiberlings. Viele von euch haben gefragt, warum Aragorn nicht erkennt, dass es sich um einen kleinen, aber wichtigen Irrtum handelt. Nun...Aragorn ist ziemlich erregt und kann sich nur noch auf seinen Tastsinn verlassen....Menschen sind schwach....Aragorn ist ein Mensch, noch dazu ein erregter....da übersieht man das schon mal leicht ;).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten, glitt die Hand des Menschen über die empfindlichsten Stellen von Haldir. Aragorn bemerkte den beschleunigten Atem des vermeintlichen Prinzen und schloss seine Hand schließlich um Haldirs Glied. Während er mit seiner anderen Hand über die Brust des Elben streichelte, massierte er dessen Erregung. Dabei war Aragorn darauf bedacht, langsam und quälend vorzugehen. Haldirs Atem wurde zu einem Keuchen, als er den Schmerz an seiner Brustwarze spürte und sich gleichzeitig der angenehmen und erregenden Massage entgegen drängte. "Ja". Endlich war Haldir fähig, eine Antwort zu geben. Seine Stimme war vor Erregung heiser und verändert, so dass Aragorn den *kleinen* Irrtum nicht erkannte. Da ihm die Fähigkeit zu sehen immer noch genommen war, musste sich der gondorianische Krieger auf das Tasten verlassen. Er unterbrach die lustbringende Massage nicht und beugte sich über Haldir. Während Aragorn das Zittern seines "Prinzen" unter ihm genoss, suchten sich seine Lippen ihren Weg über Haldirs Körper.  
  
Der lorische Elb genoss diese freiwillig erzwungene Behandlung und musste sich erneut eingestehen, dass auch Menschen als Bettgefährten nicht zu verachten waren. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich pures Verlangen und er wollte nur seine Erregung an dem Menschen befriedigen, sich an ihm rächen. Es war anders, als bei Legolas, denn sein Herz vergoss keine Tränen bei der Gewissheit von nur einer einzigen Nacht. Ein enttäuschter Laut stahl sich über Haldirs Lippen, als die Massage plötzlich aufhörte und Aragorns Hand verschwand. Sekunden später wandelte sich das jedoch in ein leises Stöhnen, da nun nicht nur Aragorns Lippen, sondern auch seine Hände über die zarte Haut des Elben streichelten. Während Aragorns Finger sanft durch Haldirs silberne Haare kämmten, tauchte seine Zunge in die süße Höhle des Nabels, setzte ihren Weg fort und umgarnte schließlich die harten Brustwarzen des Elben. Haldirs Stöhnen wurde lauter und er hatte Mühe, seinen eigentlichen Plan nicht zu vergessen. Doch es war nicht nur die Zunge des Menschen, die ihn um den Verstand brachte...nein der vom Kampf trainierte Körper Aragorns rieb sich an seinem eigenen und hinterließ ein angenehmes Prickeln auf Haldirs Haut. Ohne Vorwarnung beendete Aragorn diesen Körperkontakt und tastete sich mit seinen Lippen tiefer. Langsam umgarnte seine Zunge das erregte Glied des Elben, während seine Hände dessen Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkten. "So mein kleiner Elb.....genieße ebenso wie ich es werde." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ er von dem falschen Legolas ab und tastete suchend nach etwas. Es ging nicht lange und er hatte gefunden, was er benötigte.  
  
Haldirs Augen folgten Aragorns Hand und er sah, wie der Mensch zwei Gegenstände neben dem Lager hervorzog. Eines davon war eine Phiole mit goldig schimmerndem Öl, das andere erkannte er nicht sofort. Erst als Aragorn das Seidentuch durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, ahnte der Elb, was er vorhatte. Für eine Sekunde wich Haldir zurück, denn dieses Spiel schien gefährlicher zu werden, als er geahnt hatte. Würde er seines Augenlichtes beraubt werden, so hatte Aragorn jede Chance die Täuschung noch vor dem Ende zu erkennen. "Traust Du mir so wenig Legolas? Ich will Dir nur den selben Genuss bereiten, wie Du mir....gewähre es, ich werde mich auch nicht dagegen wehren." Seine Stimme war sanft und Haldir konnte nicht anders, als diese neue Erfahrung anzunehmen. Trotzdem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, als Aragorn seine Augen verband. Nun konnte auch er sich nur auf sein Gehör, sowie seinen Tastsinn verlassen. Langsam entspannte sich Haldir unter den Liebkosungen des Menschen und musste daran denken, was Aragorn tun würde, wenn er seinen Irrtum entdeckte....ob er dann immernoch so zärtlich sein würde...Haldir bezweifelte es.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Haldir den festen Griff des Menschen an seinen Hüften. Mit einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung drehte Aragorn den Elben herum und streichelte über dessen Rücken. Sekunden später ersetzten Lippen seine Hände, immer in der Wahrnehmung, Legolas läge unter ihm. Haldir stöhnte leise auf, als sich Aragorn langsam den Weg hinab küsste und sich schließlich zwischen seine Beine kniete. Der Elbenhauptmann spürte nun die kräftigen Hände Aragorns an seinem Hintern und Sekunden später entwich ihm ein leiser, überraschter Aufschrei. Aragorns Zähne gruben sich sanft, aber doch bestimmt in das empfindliche Fleisch und wiederholten das einige Male, bevor seine Lippen den leichten Schmerz linderten. "Du schmeckst gut kleiner Prinz." Ohne noch mehr zu sagen, umgarnte Aragorns Zunge die Kluft des Elben und tauchte für einen Augenblick darin ein. Haldirs Hände vergruben sich in der Decke und er war kurz davor, Aragorn anzuschreien, diese Qual zu beenden. Dieser tastete sich jedoch wieder mit Händen und Lippen an Haldirs Körper herauf und presste sich gegen ihn. "Gefällt es Dir Legolas? Ich will Dich nicht nur dazu benutzen, meine Lust an Dir zu stillen...so wie es Boromir immer tut und Dich dann unbefriedigt zurück lässt." Seine Stimme war bei den letzten Worten nur ein Flüstern und er ließ seine Lippen über Haldirs Ohr wandern. Alleine das führte dazu, dass sich der Körper des Elben wieder entspannte, nachdem er diese schockierende Botschaft vernommen hatte. Doch seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich schnell wieder auf ganz andere Dinge.  
  
Aragorn hatte sich erhoben und kniete nun wieder zwischen den Beinen des Elben. Langsam ließ er seine Hände über den bebenden Rücken hinabgleiten, genoss das Gefühl dieser seidigen Haut, das mit den verbundenen Augen noch viel intensiver war. Der Waldläufer griff nach der Phiole und ließ das schimmernde und wohlduftende Öl über seine Finger auf Haldirs Körper tropfen. Er bemerkte, wie dieser bei dem Kontakt mit dem Öl eine Gänsehaut bekam und verrieb noch ein wenig davon in seinen Händen. "Auch Du sollst Genuss empfinden mein kleines Elbenblatt." Mit diesen Worten ließ Aragorn seine Hände über die Pobacken des vermeintlichen Prinzen gleiten und entlockte ihm so ein Stöhnen. Behutsam und mit Gefühl begann der Mensch, Haldir auf sein Eindringen vorzubereiten. Haldir vergass fast schon zu atmen, als er einen Finger Aragorns in sich spürte, der langsam und vorsichtig tiefer in ihn eindrang. Sein Herzschlag überschlug sich fast, nachdem Aragorn auch einen zweiten Finger und dritten Finger hinzufügte. Der Hauptmann hatte nun jeden Sinn für Vernunft verloren und auch sein Plan nach Rache schien in weite Ferne gerückt. Erwartungsvoll reckte er sich dem Menschen entgegen und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht vermeiden, als Aragorn den geheimen Punkt tief in ihm streifte. Diese ganzen Empfindungen wurden um ein mehrfaches verstärkt, da auch Haldir seiner Fähigkeit zu sehen beraubt war und sich nun nur auf seine Gefühle konzentrierte.  
  
Ein leises Keuchen vereint sich mit dem Stöhnen des Elben, als sich Aragorns Finger um sein eigenes Glied legten und er seine ohnehin schon deutliche Erregung noch verstärkte. Wenige Augenblicke später zog er sich langsam aus dem Elben zurück und belächelte dessen enttäuschtes Seufzen. "Nur nicht so ungeduldig mein goldener Prinz." Mit diesen Worten hauchte er Haldir einen Kuss auf den Rücken und zog ihn sanft auf die Knie, damit auch näher zu sich. Der Mensch verharrte und ließ den Elben nur die Spitze seiner Erregung spüren, drang aber nicht in ihn ein. Er spürte das Zittern von Haldir...bemerkte, wie sich dieser näher drängen wollte und hielt ihn zurück. "Warum so ungeduldig. Ihr Elben habt genug Zeit und ich bin nicht Boromir." Sanft streichelten seine Hände über dessen Rücken. "Aragorn.........Du Basta..." Erschrocken hielt Haldir inne und erinnerte sich an seinen Plan. Doch die Reaktion des Waldläufers ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen, dass er ihn immer noch für Legolas hielt. Aragorn hatte nun ein einsehen mit ihm und drang langsam und sanft in ihn ein. Haldir sog zischend die Luft ein und entließ sie mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, das sich mit dem des Menschen vermischte. Er spürte den Menschen tief in sich und es fühlte sich gut an. Doch Aragorn schien ihm den Genuss nicht lange zu gönnen, denn der Waldläufer verharrte in der Bewegung und liebkoste nun nur noch seinen Nacken mit sanften Bissen. Nun hatte Haldir genug und drängte sich dem Menschen entgegen, der durch diese Bewegung jede Geduld verlor.  
  
Die gerade noch sanften und vorsichtigen Stöße wurden heftiger und während sich Haldirs Finger in die Decke gruben, hinterließ Aragorn Spuren der Lust auf dem Körper des Elben. Er vergaß seinen Vorsatz, zärtlich zu sein....was er jedoch nicht vergaß, war das Versprechen auch Legolas Genuss zu schenken. Aragorn beugte sich hinab und berührte mit seiner Brust Haldirs Rücken....drang so noch tiefer ein. Dabei traf er den verborgenen Punkt in Haldir, was diesen zu einem leisen Aufschrei verführte. Langsam zog sich der Waldläufer zurück....nur um im nächsten Augenblick erneut tief in den Elben einzudringen. Wie erwartet, streifte Aragorn diesen Punkt noch einmal und leckte gleichzeitig über die empfindliche Ohrspitze Haldirs. Damit entlockte er ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen. Die Bewegungen der beiden wurden immer schneller und Haldir glaubte, keine weitere Berührung mehr überleben zu können, als sich ein fester Griff um sein Glied legte. Elbische Wortfetzen verließen seine Lippen und er spürte, wie sich sein Körper wie die Sehne eines Bogens spannte. Egal wo er sich hinbewegte...er wurde von Aragorn erwartet. Als der Krieger ein weiteres mal den empfindsamsten Punkt tief in ihm traf, überrollte ihn ein heftiger Orgamsus und er schrie Legolas Namen heraus, während sich das Zeichen seiner Lust in Aragorns Hand ergoß.  
  
Aragorn war so sehr in dem Rausch der Leidenschaft gefangen, dass ihn das nicht weiter verwunderte. Das Zusammenziehen von Haldirs innersten Muskeln führte auch ihn über den Höhepunkt hinaus und genau wie der Hauptmann vor wenigen Sekunden, war es auch Legolas Name, der die Lippen des Menschen im Moment höchster Lust verließ. 


	34. Offenbarte Überraschung

Heftig atmend brach Haldir auf dem Lager zusammen und zog Aragorn so mit sich. Auch der Mensch kämpfte um die wertvolle Atemluft, während er sich langsam aus der Enge des Elben zurückzog. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er fast glaubte, seine Brust würde zerschellen und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es Haldir ähnlich ging. Mit einem letzten Kuss in dessen Nacken rollte sich Aragorn auf den Rücken und genoss das Prickeln auf seiner Haut....ließ das eben erlebte noch einmal in seiner Erinnerung passieren.  
  
Währenddessen nahm Haldir das Tuch von seinen Augen und blickte den vor ihm liegenden Waldläufer an. Dessen schwerer Atem durchbrach die Stille zwischen ihnen und kleine Schweißtropfen waren die letzten Zeugen des stürmischen Liebesspiels zwischen ihnen. Die Lippen des Menschen waren leicht geöffnet und seine Brust sank und hob sich unter der verklingenden Anstrengung. Kein Wort verließ Haldirs Lippen und er sah gebannt zu, wie Aragorn die Hand an seine Lippen hob. Gierig leckte er Haldirs Zeichen der Lust ab und seufzte, als er den Geschmack des Elben aufnahm. "Mhmmmm...Legolas mein Prinz, Du schmeckst gut." Unbewusst fuhr sich Haldir mit der Zunge über die Lippen und die Versuchung wurde immer größer. Schließlich überwand er die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen wie eine Raubkatze auf Beutejagd. Sanft nahm er Aragorns Hand und küsste dessen Fingerspitzen, bevor sich seine Lippen auf die des Menschen legten. Er spürte das Pulsieren von dessen Leben unter seinen Fingern, die nun forschend über Aragorns Brust glitten. Ihre Zungen verschlungen sich ineinander, miteinander in einem wilden Spiel und Haldir schmeckte sich selbst in diesem Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, rangen beide nach Luft.  
  
"Lässt Du mich nun Deinen von Lust gezeichneten Körper betrachten kleiner Prinz?" Aragorn Stimme war rauh und er ließ sich wieder zurück auf das Lager sinken, zog den vermeintlichen Prinzen mit sich. Mit einer Hand hielt er Haldir fest, während die zweite Hand mit einer Haarsträhne des Hauptmannes spielte. Ein kaltes Grinsen umspielte Haldirs Mundwinkel, als er sich langsam aus den Armen des Waldläufers befreite. Ja...er würde ihm die Augenbinde abnehmen und er würde die Überraschung und den Schock in Aragorns Augen genießen, so wie er die wilde Leidenschaft mit ihm genossen hatte. Ein letzte Mal kostete der lorische Elb den Anblick des nackten Menschen vor sich aus und streichelte dann mit seinen Händen über die roten, geschwollenen Lippen und das rauhe Gesicht. Ein Knurren löste sich von Haldirs Lippen, als er das Ohr des Menschen mit der Zunge liebkoste und sich dieser an ihn presste. "Nicht so gierig kleiner, schwacher Mensch." Die Stimme des Elben war nur ein Flüstern und bescherte Aragorn eine Gänsehaut. Er hatte seinen Irrtum selbst jetzt noch nicht bemerkt...selbst nicht nach diesen für Legolas untypischen und kalten Worte.  
  
Gezielt griff Haldir in das dunkle Haar des Waldläufers und zog dessen Kopf unsanft zurück. Er spürte die Gegenwehr von Aragorn und küsste diesen hart und ohne ein Gefühl auf den Mund. Es kostete Haldir alle Mühe so kalt zu sein, denn irgendwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Mensch Legolas auf seine Art liebte, im Gegensatz zu dem Krieger aus Gondor. "Was hast Du Legolas....Du bekommst auch ohne Gewalt von mir, was Du verlangst." Aragorn sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich der Griff in seinem Haar verstärkte. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, so hatte er Legolas noch nie erlebt, selbst nicht in den Minen von Moria, wo der junge Elb fast schon über ihn hergefallen war. Dort hatten nur die Felsen ihre Spuren hinterlassen, nicht jedoch Legolas' Verhalten. Er wollte sich gerade heftiger zur Wehr setzen, als er die zweite Hand des Elben in seinem Haar fühlte. Doch anstatt seinen Kopf noch mehr zurückzuziehen, löste Haldir nur das seidige Tuch und ließ es zu Boden gleiten.  
  
Aragorn atmete erleichtert ein und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Erst als er sich an das nun etwas blendende Licht im Talan gewöhnt hatte, erkannte er geschockt, wer da über ihm kniete und ihn kalt anlächelte. Verwirrt rieb er sich über die Augen, doch immer noch lehnte Haldir über ihm und nicht wie vermutet Legolas. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus. Seine Augen jedoch sprachen Bände....Wut, Schock und nicht zuletzt Verwirrung spiegelten sich in ihnen und verstärkten das selbstzufriedenen Lächeln von Haldir noch mehr. "Legolas hatte Recht...ihr Menschen seid wirklich eine anregende Abwechslung. So ganz anders als Elben...rauh, ja ich denke rauh trifft es am ehsten." Ein verhöhnendes Lachen begleitete diese Worte von Haldir. Immer noch hatte Aragorn seine Sprache nicht wieder gefunden, während sich seine Hand aus Wut in die Decken grub. Am liebsten würde er dieses selbstverliebte Lächeln aus Haldir herausprügeln, aber selbst dazu war er zu geschockt von diesem dreisten Verhalten des Hauptmannes. Niemals hätte er so etwas von ihm erwartet und doch musste er zugeben, dass ihm dieses Abenteuer erregt hatte, ihn selbst jetzt, mit dem Wissen, wen er da genommen hat, erregte.  
  
Haldir ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den nun schon wieder halb erhobenen Penis des Menschen wandern und stand dann auf. Ihm entging dabei nicht, dass Aragorns Augen auf ihm ruhten und jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten. Er hatte mit der Wut des Menschen gerechnet, die ihn unkontrollierbar machen würde und selbst jetzt erwartete er jeden Moment, die Hände Aragorns an seinem Hals zu fühlen. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte....Aragorn hatte nun die Augen geschlossen und wirkte total niedergeschlagen. Für einen Augenblick kämpfte der Waldläufer mit sich selbst. Seine Gedanken waren so wirr, dass er weder wusste, was er tun sollte, noch wie er auf diese Situation reagieren könnte. In einem Moment wollte er den Elben am liebsten umbringen, im anderen Augenblick wollte er ihn niederwerfen und zu seinem Eigen machen. Doch je länger er über eine Reaktion nachdachte, umso hilfloser fühlte er sich.  
  
Als er dann plötzlich die Augen aufschlug, schien es Haldir, dass flüssiges Feuer in ihnen brannte. Ein weiteres Lachen verließ seine Lippen und ohne den Menschen aus den Augen zu lassen, zog er sich nun wieder an. Sekunden später griff er nach dem Tuch, dass auch schon Legolas das Augenlicht genommen hatte. Er stellte sich über den am Boden liegenden Menschen und ließ das seidenen Gewebe langsam über den nackten Körper wandern. Er genoss den wütenden Ausdruck auf Aragorns Gesicht und sah genau, wie sich dessen Körper verspannte.  
  
Ein Grinsen umspielte Haldirs Mundwinkel, als er in einen kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel griff. "Ich danke Dir Aragorn...Du warst fast so gut wie er." Bei diesen Worten öffnete er seine Hand und warf ein paar Goldmünzen zwischen Aragorns gespreizte Beine. 


	35. Wut

Er verbeugte sich leicht mit einem bedeutungsvollen Grinsen vor dem nackten Menschen und ließ ihn alleine zurück....alleine mit seiner Wut, der Scham und nicht zuletzt der wieder entfachten Erregung. Er bemerkte jedoch den geschockten Blick, mit dem Aragorn seinen Bewegungen folgte, bis er das Lager der Gefährten verlassen hatte.  
  
Der Waldläufer schloss seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er nur getan....zu was hatte er sich verleiten lassen. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich um Jahre gealtert und er war nicht fähig aufzustehen. Natürlich konnte Aragorn nicht leugnen, dass ihm dieses Spiel der Lust gefallen hatte. Ja...ihn hatte diese unterlegene Position erregt und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er sich dieses schon oft herbeigesehnt hatte. Aragorn wusste, dass Boromir diese Spielchen mehr als einmal mit Legolas getrieben hatte....den Elben im Wald oder auch in den Minen Morias überrascht, um sich dann Befriedung zu verschaffen. Natürlich hatte auch Legolas diese Phasen, doch nie waren sie so extrem, wie Haldir es an ihm ausgelebt hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Münzen, die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen und Wut nahm langsam von dem Menschen Besitz. "Er denkt wohl damit meine Dienste bezahlt zu haben...dieser arrogante Hauptmann will wohl sein Gewissen beruhigen." Erst jetzt wurde sich Aragorn über die Worte des Elben gewahr. 'Du warst fast so gut wir er...wie er....' Deutlich hallten sie in seiner Erinnerung und er wusste, dass Legolas damit gemeint hat. Argorn schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. "Mein kleiner Elb.....Du scheinst die kalten Herzen zu bevorzugen und nur körperliche Befriedigung suchen." Er sprach seine Gedanken laut aus, die ungehört von anderen verhallten.  
  
Aragorns Wut wandelte sich wieder in Hilflosigkeit und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Seine Gedanken irrten ziellos herum, als er die Münzen in die Hand nahm und anstarrte. In einem plötzlichen Aufbegehren schleuderte er eine davon gegen die Wand, die anderen aus dem Fenster. Er wollte dieses Zeugnis von Haldirs Thriumph nicht sehen und auch nicht daran erinnert werden...denn mit der Erinnerung kam auch das Verlangen nach einer solchen Situation wieder. Der Mensch atmete noch einmal tief durch und griff dann nach seiner Kleidung, die unberührt und ordentlich auf einem Stuhl lag. Gerade als Aragorn den letzten Verschluss seines Hemdes geschlossen hatte, bemerkte er den Blick auf seinen Rücken.  
  
"Wie mir scheint, hat Legolas Dich gefunden und wollte von mir gar nicht gefunden werden." Diese Worte wurden von einem Geräusch begleitet, dass Aragorn heute schon zum zweiten Mal vernahm. Er wandte sich um und sah dem blonden Krieger für einen Moment in die wütenden Augen, bevor er die Goldmünzen auf dem Boden bemerkte. "Du hättest den Prinzen übers Knie legen sollen....dann wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, seine elbische Arroganz so auszuspielen und Dich für Deine Gefälligkeiten zu bezahlen. Aber Deine tief gehenden Gefühle für diesen Elben verbieten Dir das. Vergiss nicht, dass er in Dir *nur* einen Bettgefährten sieht...nicht mehr." Boromir zog verachtend eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete das zerwühlte Lager, auf dem immer noch die beiden Tücher sowie die Ölphiole lagen. Aragorn wollte wütend etwas erwidern, doch Boromir verhinderte dies. "Aber die größte Frechheit ist immer noch, dass er mir für diese Nacht versprochen war und Dich scheinbar fesselnder fand." Bei diesen Worten war die Stimme des Gondorianers bedrohlich leise geworden und Aragorn ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er kannte das aufschäumende Temperament des Gondorianers und wusste nur allzugut, dass er seine Wut oftmals nicht im Griff hatte. "Wer sagt denn, dass Legolas hier war. Traust Du den Elben hier keinen Geschmack zu?" Ohne noch weiter etwas zu sagen, wollte Aragorn an dem anderen Mann vorbei gehen.  
  
Doch dieser bedachte ihn nur mit einem rauhen Lachen und hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Oder ist das gar das Werk dieses arroganten Elbenhauptmanns? Mich weist er ab und Dich beglückt er. Wahrlich...er weiß schon, bei wem er oben auf sein kann." Aragorn wusste genau, wie diese Worte des Gondorianers gemeint waren, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Er wäre der Letzte, dem er irgendetwas über dieses kleine Missverständnis erzählen würde. Boromir musterte ihn abschätzend und ließ den Arm des Waldläufers dann los. "Wenn Du den kleinen Prinzen siehst....ich warte auf ihn und diesmal sollte er mich nicht versetzen." Er zog eine Augenbraue bedeutungsvoll hoch, bevor er sich auf Legolas' Lager zurückzog. Aragorn blickte ihn kurz an und war fest entschlossen, Legolas abzufangen, bevor er her kommen würde...und damit Boromir in die Finger. Er verließ den Flett und atmete die frische Luft tief ein. Der Krieger wurde immer noch von dem Gedanken gequält, was vor ein paar Augenblicken passiert war und vor allem, mit wem es passiert war. Aragorn versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen und sah dann das blinkende Etwas vor seinen Füßen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und hob die Goldmünze auf. 'Scheinbar verfolgt mich dieser verfluchte Hauptmann überall.' Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg, um Legolas zu suchen.  
  
Fast im gleichen Augenblick erwachte Legolas in einem Flett am Rande von Caras Galathon. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er hierher kam. Doch sein Gedächtnis spielte ihm einen Streich und konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Seufzend räkelte er sich unter der leichten Decke und dachte an die letzte Nacht zurück. Es war absurd....aber die Sitution und die Unterlegenheit hatten seine Gefühlswelt mehr durcheinander gebracht, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Der junge Prinz schloss kurz seine Augen und sah sie wieder vor sich....die kalt funkelnden Augen des Hauptmannes, der ihn in die Knie gezwungen hatte und an ihm seine Lust gestillt hatte. In diesem Moment spürte er auch die scharfe Klinge des Dolches und konnte fast schon den Geruch Haldirs wahrnehmen.  
  
Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen und kletterte aus dem Bett. Ein Blick genügte um zu wissen, dass er sich in einem der Wachtalane befand. Der Wohnraum war nur mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet....ein schmales Bett, Tisch sowie Stühle, ein kleiner Schrank sowie eine Truhe. Waffen schmückten die Wände oder lehnten dagegen. Ohne seine Blöße zu bedecken, trat der junge Elb an das Fenster und sog die frische Waldluft begierig ein. Legolas ließ seinen Blick über die nähere Umgebung gleiten und genoss den Anblick des goldenen Waldes. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sich von diesem Anblick losreißen konnte. Etwas zögernd griff er schließlich nach Kleidungsstücken, die fein säuberlich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett lagen. Es waren nicht seine eigenen, da diese wohl etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren....es war die Bekleidung der Wachen Loriens. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte er, ehe Legolas die Gewandung der lorischen Elben überzog.  
  
Lächelnd und mit den Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Lager. Trotzdem ihn die lorischen Elben genau beobachteten, wagte niemand von ihnen, seinen Weg zu kreuzen. In Gedanken war Legolas bei Boromir und er war sich über das bewusst, was ihm blühen würde. Der Gondorianer war besitzergreifend und längst hatte er die Kontrolle über den Menschen verloren. Boromir bestimmte oftmals und er war so ganz anders als Aragorn. Der Dunedain wollte nicht nur sein Verlangen stillen, sondern brachte ihm Gefühle entgegen, die Legolas nicht erwidern konnte. Doch keiner der beiden Menschen konnte dem jungen Prinzen das geben, nach was sein Herz verlangte....was ihm Haldir in der letzten Nacht offenbart hatte. 


	36. Ausgesprochene Gedanken

@ All: Danke für die Reviews. Sorry, das es wieder solange gebraucht hat...aber manches braucht eben Zeit. Wünsche euch mit dieser kleinen Fortsetzung ein schönes Weihnachtsfest :).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irgendetwas hielt Legolas jedoch davon ab, den direkten Weg zum Lager einzuschlagen. Er schlenderte ein wenig durch den Wald und genoss die frische Luft. Lorien hatte seinen eigenen Zauber und selbst wenn er im Düsterwald zuhause war, dieser Ort fazinierte ihn immer wieder. Wie von selbst führte ihn sein Weg zu dem Platz, an dem Haldir ihn gestern in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Er spürte den Stich in seinem Herzen, als er sich umblickte. Eigentlich wusste er, dass er sich etwas vormachte....Haldir hatte ihn nur gebraucht, um sein Verlangen zu stillen, so wie auch die beiden Menschen. Er würde sich nur noch mehr Schmerz bereiten, wenn er in diese Nacht Hoffnungen legen würde. Legolas' Lächeln gefror und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um Sekunden später weiterzugehen. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten hielt er wieder an und lehnte sich an einen Mallorn. Bevor er auf Aragorn oder Boromir treffen würde, wollte er sich wieder etwas fangen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die letzte Nacht, um die Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen und er ließ sich in das Gras sinken.  
  
Nur wenige Schritte entfernt hatte Aragorn seine Suche aufgegeben. So wie schon in der Nacht zuvor, war Legolas nicht auffindbar und keiner der Elben schien ihn gesehen zu haben. Sorge verdunkelte seine Augen und einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend schlug seine Hand gegen den Stamm eines Mallorns. Wütend über sich selbst und frustriert über Haldirs Frecheit und Legolas Verschwinden stapfte er zum Lager zurück. Seine Hoffnungen, Legolas hier vorzufinden wurden jedoch enttäuscht. Statt dessen fand er Boromir dort vor, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. In den Augen des Kriegers war noch immer unterdrückte Wut zu sehen und Aragorn war fast schon erleichtert, dass Legolas nicht in seine Hände gelaufen war.  
  
"Nun Aragorn mein Freund...hat der Hauptmann Dich wieder rücksichtslos genommen? Oder hast Du niemanden gefunden, der Deine Lüste befriedigt." Der Gondorianer grinste wissend und erhob sich von seinem Lager. "Eigentlich bin ich mir ja sicher, dass es der Wächter war, denn Legolas hätte Dich nie so verstört zurückgelassen. Hat er Deinen Willen bezwungen...Dich den stolzen und unübertrefflichsten Waldläufer ganz Mittelerdes? Es ist also doch noch möglich." Er zwinkerte Aragorn zu und stieß den Weggefährten auf das zerwühlte Bett. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, kniete Boromir über ihm. Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise und nicht mehr als ein Zischen. "Glaubst Du, dass Du in meinen Armen Erlösung finden kannst? Das ich meine Lust an Dir auslebe?" Sein Blick war bei diesen Worten der eines Jägers, der seine Beute gerade erlegt hatte. Aragorn sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als Boromir sich noch tiefer zu ihm herabbeugte. Er wollte sich gegen den kräftigeren Krieger wehren, wurde aber von dessen Händen zurückgehalten. "Ich muss Dich enttäuschen...Dir fehlen die spitzen Ohren und das prinzliche Blut." Ohne noch mehr zu sagen, wandte er sich von Aragorn ab und warf ihm noch einen verachtenswerten Blick zu. "Aber ich finde diesen kleinen Prinz noch." Mit einem fiesen Grinsen schnappte er sich eines der Seidentücher und verließ den Flett.  
  
Für einen Augenblick wollte Aragorn ihm folgen, doch dazu fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage. Alle Kraft schien aus seinem Körper entflohen zu sein und er sank auf das zerwühlte Lager. Bilder von den Geschehnissen überfluteten sein Denken und wieder verfluchte er sich für seine Untätigkeit. Ihm kam wieder der Satz von Haldir in den Sinn, der deutlich machte, dass auch er den Prinzen schon einmal in den Armen gehalten hatte. "Ob er wohl genauso vorgegangen ist und Legolas nur als Objekt der Lust behandelt hatte. Er und Boromir würden wohl gut zueinander passen....beide nur auf ihre eigene Befriedigung aus, völlig kalt und rücksichtslos, was die Gefühle anderer angeht." Er sprach selten mit sich selbst, aber das war einer der Augenblicke. Außerdem war er alleine, zumindest dachte Aragorn das. 


	37. Bittere Wahrheit

@heitzi: Wer ihn gehört hat *lächel*..nun dieses Kapitel verrät des Rätsels Lösung  
  
@Glückliche Orkleiche: Ne ne ne Helms Klamm.dieses Wort mag ich in Bezug auf Haldir nicht. Aber wäre es halb interessant, wenn es halb so verworren wäre *g*. Das hat schon alles seinen Sinn.  
  
@M9: Wir haben kurz vor Silvestern und hier ist noch ein winzig kleines Chapter.so wie Du es auch wolltest ;). Einen Denkzettel wird es geben, aber nicht für Boromir..zumindest vorerst nicht.  
  
@Strumpfhase: Ohi..*rotwerd* vielen Dank für dieses große Lob. Ich gebe mir auch weiterhin Mühe, dass das Lesevergnügen bleibt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Von was sprichst Du Aragorn?" Unbemerkt war Legolas in den Fleet getreten und musterte Aragorn. Sein Freund wirkte niedergeschlagen, ja fast schon verstört. Als ihn der Mensch erschrocken anblicke und dann seinen Kopf senkte, kniete sich Legolas neben ihn. Sanft zwang er Aragorn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Was er darin sah, beunruhigte den jungen Prinzen. Die grauen Augen wirkten wie ein stürmisches Meer...aufgewühlt und suchend. Für einen Augenblick schwieg Legolas und betrachtete Aragorn. Kurzentschlossen schob der Elb seine eigenen Sorgen zurück und lächelte Aragorn aufmunternd an.  
  
"Welcher Kummer hat Dein Herz mit Schatten verdunkelt Aragorn mein Freund? Ist etwas passiert?" Seine Stimme war leise und er strich Aragorn eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, um ihm ungehindert in die Augen sehen zu können. Wieder versuchte Aragorn, dem forschenden Blick zu entgehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als könnte ihm Legolas direkt in die Seele sehen und dieser Umstand verunsicherte ihn. "Mellon nîn....sprich bitte mit mir."  
  
Aragorn schlug bei diesen liebevollen Worten seine Augen nieder. Er fühlte das Drängen seines Herzens, sich dem Gefährten anzuvertrauen. "Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen" flüsterte der Mensch so leise, dass selbst Legolas Probleme hatte, es zu verstehen. Verwundert blickte Legolas den Waldläufer an. "Mit Boromir? Hat er von Dir abverlangt, was er von mir nicht bekommen hat...körperliche Befriedigung?" Wut machte sich in Legolas breit, denn er wusste nur allzu gut, wie rücksichtslos der Gondorianer vorgehen konnte und das hatte Aragorn nicht verdient. "Nein...ich habe mit...." Aragorn führte den Satz nicht zu Ende und schluckte schwer. "Mit wem dann?" Legolas musterte den Menschen genau und entdeckte Scham in seinen Augen. Doch sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf die Münzen am Boden und er erkannte die lorische Prägung darauf. Eine Ahnung formte sich in seinen Gedanken...eine Ahnung, die Sekunden später bestätigt wurde.  
  
"Haldir....er hat mir die Augen verbunden und mich im Glauben gelassen, Dich in den Armen zu halten. Er hat mich benutzt und seine Lust an mir gestillt...mich dann dafür bezahlt. Aber ich war nur fast so gut wie Du!" Bei diesen Worten war Aragorns Stimme immer aggressiver geworden und Legolas konnte die Wut darin deutlich vernehmen. "Erst als sich an mir befriedigt hatte und sich den Triumph gegönnt hatte, mich kommen zu sehen hat er...."  
  
Legolas elbische Flüche unterbrachen den Menschen und er blickte auf. Seine Augen hatten sämtlichen sanften Ausdruck verloren und in seiner Stimme lag fast schon Bedrohlichkeit. 'Erst zwingt er mir seinen Willen auf und nimmt sich was er braucht, ohne Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle....und nun benutzt er auch noch Aragorn, um seine unstillbare Lust zu stillen, um seine Macht zu offenbaren.` Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich fast schon und im Stillen formte sich schon eine kleine, quälende Rache. Nein...das konnte er dem lorischen Wächter nicht durchgehen lassen. Legolas erschrak, als er eine Berührung an seinem Arm spürte und sah Aragorn beruhigend an. Doch in den Augen des Prinzen tobte ein wahrer Sturm der Wut und auch seine sonst so beherrschte Stimme verriet das. "Er ist zu weit gegangen....viel zu weit und diesmal werde ich meine Augen nicht davor verschließen. Es ist Zeit, dass Haldir eine gerechten Strafe zuteil wird." 


	38. Unaufmerksamkeit

So, diesmal hab ich mir Mühe gegeben, dass ihr nicht sooo lange auf ein Update warten musstet. Heute geht es weiter *lächel*. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins Jahr 2004 gekommen.  
  
@Orkleiche: Nein, Dich bestrafe ich nicht..Haldir hat etwas böses getan, er wird bestraft ;).  
  
@M9: *g* na ja ein wenig wird wohl noch geschwänzelt. Was ich vorhabe? Also M..welcher Autor verrät das schon. Außerdem weiß man am Anfang nie, wohin einen die Geschichte führt.  
  
@Arisoe: Was Legolas sich überlegt hat? Nun die Auflösung dauert noch ein wenig. Bis dahin hoffe ich einfach mal, die Atmosphäre weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
@Strumpfhase: Danke für die Mail *verlegenwird*.ich beantworte sie im Laufe der Woche, versprochen. Hoffe diese Fortsetzung kam für Dich schnell genug. Auch Dir muss ich sagen, dass es noch dauert, bis Haldir seine Strafe bekommt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Ausdruck in Legolas Augen sagte, dass der Prinz wirklich wütend war und er die Drohung nicht leichtfertig gesagt hatte. Aragorn konnte fast schon sehen, wie es im Kopf seines Freundes arbeitete. "Auch wenn er Hauptmann ist, hat er nicht das Recht, all das zu nehmen, was er begehrt...ohne Rücksicht auf irgendwelche Gefühle. Seine Arroganz wird ihm diesmal zum Verhängnis." Mit diesen Worten stand Legolas auf und lächelte Aragorn entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid mein Freund....dies hätte nie passieren dürfen." Bevor Aragorn etwas erwidern konnte, war Legolas jedoch schon aus dem Fleet verschwunden.  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich Haldir in seine Unterkunft zurückgezogen. Mit einem Lächeln lag er rücklings auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Die Geschehnisse des Tages hatten ihn mehr als befriedigt und doch spürte er eine Leere in sich. Noch einmal rief er sich Bilder der Leidenschaft ins Gedächtnis. Legolas, der sich hilflos seinem Willen gebeugt hatte und nicht zuletzt Aragorn, der sich ihm hingegeben hatte, im Wissen er sei der Prinz. Wie schwach Menschen doch waren. Die fleischliche Gier setzte alle Sinne außer Kraft, andernfalls hätte Aragorn seinen Fehler riechen, schmecken und spüren müssen. Aber so waren Menschen nun einmal...leicht beeinflussbar und so sehr voller Fehler. Würden einst alle Elben Mittelerde verlassen haben, so würden der Stolz und die Arroganz der Menschen alles in Dunkelheit stürzen. Und dann gab es immer noch Elben, die sich mit diesen sterblichen Kreaturen einließen. Waren sie nicht zu bemitleiden? 'Wie willst Du jemanden bemitleiden, wenn Du selbst dieses Mitleid nicht mal verdient hast' dachte Haldir und setzte sich abrupt auf. Nein...er hatte nicht das Recht, über diese Art der Verbindung zu urteilen, denn er selbst hatte ein Herz aus Eis. Erschöpft schloss Haldir die Augen und erkannte, dass alles besser war, als ein langes Leben ohne Zugehörigkeit.  
  
Legolas hatte sich inzwischen auf den Weg zu Haldirs Fleet gemacht. Nicht einmal das leise Rascheln der Blätter im Wind, vermochte sein aufgewühltes Inneres zu beruhigen. Er war wütend...wütend auf sich selbst und auf Haldir. Hatte er den Wächter nicht genug befriedigt, so dass er schon wenige Stunden danach ein neues Opfer benötigte, um sein herzloses Verlangen zu stillen. Aber diesmal war er wirklich zu weit gegangen. Es war eine Sache, wenn der Wächter ihn benutzte und an ihm seine Lust befriedigte. Anders war es aber, Aragorn diese unersättliche Lust aufzudrängen und dessen Körper zu benutzen. Legolas atmete tief durch, konnte aber keine Kontrolle über seine Gefühle bekommen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und beeilte sich, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Die Wut beeinflusste ihn so sehr, dass er alles um sich herum nicht mehr wahrnahm. So bemerkte er nicht, dass ihm jemand schon eine ganze Weile folgte. Plötzlich spürte er einen harten Griff um sein Handgelenk und bevor er sich versah, wurde der Prinz gegen einen Baum gepresst. "Na mein kleiner Elb....haben wir uns verlaufen oder bist Du auf dem Weg zu einem neuem Objekt, dass Deine Begierde stillt? Nun, ich glaube das ist nicht mehr nötig, denn mein Schwert hat noch eine Verabredung mit Dir." Grob wurde ein kleiner Dolch gegen Legolas' Kehle gehalten und er sah in die grünen Augen von Boromir. "Was...." "Schweig besser Elb. Deine Strafe ist auch ohne Frechheiten und Beleidigungen hoch genug." Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren griff der Krieger Legolas in den Schritt. "Und euren prinzlichen Dolch werden wir auch noch zum Leben erwecken." Boromir hielt den Blick des Elben gefangen und massierte ihn durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose. Legolas atmete tief durch und versuchte ein überraschtes Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Als sich jedoch die Lippen des Kriegers auf die seinen legten, war dieses Unterfangen zum Scheitern verurteilt. Denn Boromir stieß mit seiner Zunge im gleichen Rhythmus vor, wie er Legolas' Glied massierte. 


	39. Kühle Schönheit

Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, stöhnte Legolas leise auf und schloss kurz die Augen. In ihm tobte immer noch eine unbändige Wut, die sich nun langsam auch auf den Krieger richtete. Bevor Boromir wusste wie ihm geschah, legte sich ein schmerzhafter Griff an seine Kehle. "Lass Deine dreckigen Finger von mir Boromir oder Du wirst es bereuen. Du hast zwei gesunde Hände...also polier Dein Schwert selbst, solange Du noch dazu in der Lage bist." In Legolas' Augen funkelte es gefährlich, als sein Griff unbarmherzig härter wurde. Der Krieger aus Gondor wollte erschrocken nach Luft schnappen, was ihm jedoch nicht ganz gelingen wollte. Panik ergriff Besitz von ihm, denn so hatte er den Prinzen noch nie erlebt. Ohne weiter zu zögern ließ er seinen Dolch sinken und zog auch seine andere Hand zurück. "Brav Krieger aus Gondor, eine sehr gute Entscheidung. Und nun solltest Du Deine Hand zu etwas anderem nutzen....auch Du musst lernen, dass ich nicht Dein Lustobjekt bin." Mit diesen Worten stieß er Boromir zu Boden und ließ ihn allein zurück....allein mit seiner unübersehbaren Erregung.  
  
Lange musste Legolas nicht mehr nach Haldir suchen. Er fand den lorischen Elben in seinem Fleet. Lautlos näherte er sich dem Wächter, der bewegungslos auf dem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Mit einem Blick hatte sich Legolas versichert, dass er unbewaffnet war und wohl in Gedanken versunken...denn es war das erste Mal, dass er sein Herannähern nicht bemerkte. 'Perfekt' dachte Legolas und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand gegenüber dem Bett. Für einen Augenblick musterte er den anderen Elben und musste schlucken. Schönheit, Mut und Intelligenz vereinigten sich in ihm und trotzdem schien sein Herz aus Eis zu sein. Das schmerzte Legolas, denn er war daran wohl nicht ganz unschuldig und seine Gefühle für Haldir bestanden immer noch. Doch das von ihm geführte Spiel ging zu weit....verletzte auch noch andere und das musste nicht sein.  
  
"Weißt Du eigentlich, was Du Aragorn damit angetan hast?" Legolas Stimme verriet für einen Moment keine Emotionen und er wartete ruhig auf die Reaktion des lorischen Elben. Diese kam auch Sekunden später. Haldir fuhr erschrocken in die Höhe und blickte seinen unbemerkten Gast überrascht an. Er muss mit seinen Gedanken wirklich weit weg gewesen sein, denn seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. "Ihr seid unaufmerksam lorischer Wächter oder soll ich sagen unvorsichtig. Eure Waffen sind nicht in greifbarer Nähe und eure Aufmerksamkeit ist auf längst vergangene Stunden gerichtet. Wäre ich ein Feind, so hättet ihr mit diesen Erinnerungen den Tod gefunden." Immer noch ruhte Haldirs Blick auf Legolas, dessen Stimme gefährlich leise geworden war. Langsam trat er näher an dass Bett und somit auch an den lorischen Elben heran, der sich nun wieder etwas gefasst hatte. "Was willst Du hier Legolas? Wenn Du körperliche Befriedigung suchst....der Krieger aus Gondor wird Dir diese bestimmt geben." Haldir atmete tief durch und vertrieb die verwirrenden Gedanken, die in diesem Augenblick durch seine Gedanken schossen. Tief in ihm spürte er etwas....es war eine leise Stimme, die er so oft unterdrückt hat, aus Angst verletzt zu werden. Auch dieses Mal versuchte er die Liebe zu dem Elbenprinzen zu leugnen und versteckte sich hinter seiner Arroganz.  
  
"Haben auch Deine Ohren nachgelassen Wächter. Ich fragte Dich, ob Du weißt, was Du Aragorn damit angetan hast." Legolas stand nun direkt vor dem anderen Elben und aus seinen Augen sprach eine gefährliche Wut. Schließlich erhob sich auch der lorische Elb und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. "Angetan? Ich habe ihn zu nichts gezwungen. Wenn Du nicht weißt, wovon Du sprichst Legolas, dann zügle Deine Zunge. Deinem sauberen Menschen schien es nämlich zu gefallen....Sekunde um Sekunde." Ein spöttisches Lächeln lag bei diesen Worten auf Haldirs Lippen, das den blonden Elb noch wütender machte. "Du hast ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, ich zu sein." "Ich weiß, aber jeder andere hätte diesen Irrtum bemerkt. Nur der zukünftige König Gondors nicht. Und das soll die Hoffnung der Menschheit sein Legolas? Jemand der im Angesicht der Lust jede Fähigkeit verliert, Unterschiede festzustellen? Aber er war wirklich gut." Bei diesen Worten ballten sich Legolas' Hände zu Fäusten. War seine Wut auf Haldir schon groß genug, so hasste er ihn nun für diese Tat. Trotzdem war da immer noch das Gefühl der tiefen Liebe für den lorischen Hauptmann und Mitleid für dieses kalte Herz, dass Liebe nur erzwingen konnte. "Warum hast Du das getan?" 


	40. Bekenntnisse

Für einen Augenblick dachte Legolas, keine Antwort auf seine Frage zu bekommen. Doch dann erschien ein hämisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Elben. „Oh Legolas...wenn Du ihn jemals kommen gesehen hast, dann weißt Du es."Das war genug, selbst für Legolas. Blitzschnell holte er zum Schlag auf, doch Haldir fing seine Hand ab. Bevor Legolas auch nur reagieren konnte, zog er ihn mit der Kraft seines Schlages an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und hart. „Ich liebe es, wenn Du wütend bist," flüsterte er und ignorierte die Gegenwehr des jungen Prinzen. Langsam wandelte sich Legolas' Wut in eine leidenschaftliche Wut und trotzdem versuchte er sich aus Haldirs Armen zu befreien. Schnell bemerkte er jedoch, dass dies nicht möglich war, denn Haldir war einfach stärker, war es schon immer gewesen. „Wehr Dich nur mein kleiner Prinz."Bevor Legolas etwas auf diese Worte erwidern konnte, spürte er die Lippen des lorischen Elben erneut auf seinen. Besitzergreifend und stürmisch forderte Haldir diesen Kuss ein und eroberte schließlich den Mund des Prinzen mit seiner Zunge. Legolas erzitterte beim Gedanken daran, was diese Zunge noch vermochte und trotzdem...Haldir hatte Aragorn für seine Zwecke missbraucht und das durfte nicht unbestraft bleiben.  
  
Während Legolas noch hin und her gerissen war, nutzte Haldir seine Chance. Mit sanfter Gewalt presste er den blonden Elben gegen die Wand seines Talans. Wieder versuchte Legolas zu entkommen und wurde von der Kraft des Hauptmannes daran gehindert. „Wehr Dich nur mein Prinz, aber entkommen wirst Du mir nicht."Langsam glitten Haldirs Lippen über die empfindliche Ohrspitze und hinterließ schließlich eine feuchte Spur am Hals des sich windenden Elben. Sekunden später riss er Legolas das Hemd vom Körper und blickte ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln an. „Du willst mir überhaupt nicht entkommen,"flüsterte Haldir und ließ seine Hand über die unmissverständliche Erregung von Legolas gleiten. Der Elbenprinz verfluchte seinen Körper und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterbinden, als Haldirs Lippen über seine Brust glitten. „Warum tust Du das Haldir?"Legolas Stimme war heiser und barg etwas Verzweiflung in sich. Er erhoffte sich keine Antwort auf diese Frage und war erstaunt, als Haldir inmitten der Bewegung inne hielt und den Prinzen anblickte.  
  
„Weil ich Dich begehre...mehr als alles andere in der Welt,"flüsterte Haldir und küsste Legolas unverhofft sanft. „Kannst Du mich denn nicht auch begehren, das Eis meines Herzens brechen?"Haldir atmete tief durch und hielt Legolas' Blick stand. Nie hatte Legolas diese Worte erfahren dürfen und doch hatte er seine Gefühle diesmal nicht zurückhalten können. Zu oft schon hatte er sie unterdrückt und nun waren sie mit jedem Tag unerträglicher geworden, an dem er Legolas sah oder an ihn dachte. Der Elbenprinz betrachtete Haldir überrascht und zugleich geschockt. Also schien doch noch etwas anderes hinter Haldirs Selbstzufriedenheit und Arroganz verborgen zu sein. Etwas, dass der Hauptmann durch eben diese Maske zu schützen versuchte und das sich jetzt den Weg an die Oberfläche gebahnt hatte. Er spürte eine zarte Berührung an seiner Wange....vorsichtig und sanft streichelte Haldir über die makellose Haut. Der sonst so starke und selbstbewusste Hauptmann sah plötzlich verlegen zu Boden. „Du wirst es nicht verstehen, aber ich liebe Dich Legolas. Ich will nicht, dass Du den Menschen mit in Dein Bett nimmst und ihm das gibst, was ich mir jeden Tag ersehne."Als Haldir wieder aufblickte, glitzerte eine einsame Träne in seinen Augen. „Das erste Mal, als Du Lorien verlassen hast...ich wollte Dich zurückhalten, doch Rumil sagte ‚wenn Du ihn liebst, dann lasse ihn gehen'."Beschämt wandte er sich wieder ab. „Ich halte Dich auch jetzt nicht zurück und weiß nun, dass ich Dich schon gestern nicht das Recht dazu hatte, Dich zu zwingen. Mein Verhalten hat dazu geführt, dass ich alles verloren habe, was ich je hatte...Deine Liebe."Haldir schluckte die Tränen hinab und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Bei Valar...was habe ich getan. Es tut mir leid Legolas."Er drehte sich wieder um und blickte Legolas traurig an. „Geh. "  
  
Erst jetzt erwachte Legolas aus seiner Starre und blickte Haldir immer noch verwirrt und geschockt an. Ohne über sein Tun oder eine Reaktion nachzudenken, floh er aus dem Talan. Auch er konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und stolperte blind durch den Wald.  
  
Haldir blickte ihm noch lange nach, ließ sich verzweifelt zu Boden gleiten und weinte bitterlich....all der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht brachen nun aus ihm heraus. 


	41. Suchende Seelen

Ja, ich habe mal wieder ein wenig lange gezögert und euch damit gequält. Das tut mir leid und dafür gibt es heute eine etwas längere Fortsetzung. 

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews…sie sind der Lohn einer jeden Schreibfeder J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noch lange danach bebten seine Schulter unter den Tränen, die nicht versiegen wollten. Immer wieder erschien Legolas vor seinem inneren Auge...der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als er ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und nicht zuletzt das Bild, wie er ihn rücksichtslos genommen hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte Haldir die Fähigkeit des Denkens einzustellen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Eine leise Stimme in seinen Gedanken beschimpfte ihn immer wieder als kalten, herzlosen Eisklotz, der auf grausame Art mit den Gefühlen anderer spielte. Leise flüsterte Haldir den Namen des Prinzen, obwohl er wusste, dass keine Antwort kommen würde. Legolas war gegangen, verschwunden aus seinem Leben. Es hatte sich wiederholt und diesmal würde es wohl nicht mehr zu einem weiteren Aufeinandertreffen kommen. Mittelerde befand sich im Krieg und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einer von ihnen sterben könnte war hoch. Vielleicht war dies die letzte Chance, die die Valar ihm gegeben hatten und Haldir hatte sie mit Füßen getreten. Wie gerne würde er die Zeit rückgängig machen und all seine Fehler ungeschehen machen. Doch das war nicht möglich und so musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Es würde doch nur bedeuten, dass die Mauer um sein Herz dicker werden würde und er der bleibt, der er war….ein kalter, gefühlsloser Hauptmann, der dafür geboren ist, im Kampf zu sterben. Nichts weiter.   
  
Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand seinen Talan betrat. Rumil trat leise näher und ging neben seinem Bruder in die Hocke. Sanft strich er über den zitternden Rücken und wartete auf eine Reaktion Haldirs. Dieser schien die Berührung nicht einmal zu bemerken. Seufzend ließ sich Rumil neben ihm zu Boden gleiten und zog ihn tröstend in seine Arme. „Du hast ihm die Wahrheit gesagt?" Wie erwartet, erhielt Rumil keine Antwort. „Ich habe ihn auf dem Weg hierher gesehen….verwirrt und von Tränen geblendet. So wie Du immer vor Deinen Gefühlen weggelaufen bist, hat er nun die Flucht ergriffen. Aber diesmal solltest Du ihn nicht gehen lassen Haldir, diesmal solltest Du kämpfen, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden unter den Sternen der Liebe ist. Der Krieg könnte dies für immer versagen, das weißt Du." Er sah seinen Bruder noch einmal an, spürte die Schmerzen, mit denen der Hauptmann kämpfte und erhob sich dann. „Denke darüber nach Haldir, aber lass Dir nicht zuviel Zeit. Zweifel können vergehen, aber Gefühle bleiben meist." Mit diesen Worten verließ Rumil den Talan seines Bruders, denn diese Entscheidung hatte alleine der Hauptmann zu treffen.   
  
Sekunden nachdem Rumil den Talan verlassen hatte, realisierte Haldir die Worte seines Bruders. Warum sollte er auch kämpfen. In seinen Augen war es genauso aussichtslos, wie der bevorstehende Krieg. Und trotzdem gingen ihm die Worte seines Bruders immer wieder durch den Kopf. Sollte Legolas wirklich ebenso von diesem Geständnis durcheinander und verwirrt sein, wie er selbst? Hatte er am Ende noch tiefere Gefühle für den ihn, den kalten Hauptmann? Verwirrt dachte er weiter nach, doch Haldir fand keine Antwort auf diese unausgesprochenen Fragen. Schließlich beschloss er, sich in die Stille des Waldes zurückzuziehen. Die Mellorn hatten ihm schon immer die nötige Ruhe gegeben, um schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen oder nachzudenken.

Währenddessen war Legolas ein ganzes Stück in den Wald gelaufen. Er fühlte sich, als ob jede Kraft aus seinem Körper gewichen war und ließ sich einfach auf den Waldboden sinken. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Worte Haldirs. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der kühle Hauptmann nicht nur mit ihm gespielt hatte? Sein Geständnis deutete darauf hin und trotzdem konnte es der Elbenprinz nicht glauben. Scheinbar empfand Haldir nicht nur körperliche Lust sondern Liebe für ihn den Prinzen aus dem Waldlandreich. Unter anderen Umständen würde sich Legolas über diese Tatsache freuen, aber er war dazu zu verwirrt, zu unsicher. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und dachte für einen Moment nach. Legolas erkannte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Wie konnte er nur in einer solchen Situation weglaufen. Die Sehnsucht hätte ein Ende haben können, hätte er nur seine Hand ausgestreckt und nach der ihm dargebotenen Liebe gegriffen. Aber Zweifel hatten seinen Geist vernebelt. Je länger Legolas nachdachte, je mehr wurde ihm klar, dass Haldir die Wahrheit gesprochen haben musste. Der Prinz schloss seine Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Was hatte er nur getan? Er musste Haldir mit seiner Reaktion verletzt haben. Seufzend erhob sich Legolas wieder. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und war vor Gefühlen weggelaufen, die er selbst auch hatte. Doch Legolas würde das wieder gut machen und Haldir aufsuchen…falls er noch mit ihm sprechen wollte.   
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen näherte sich Legolas dem Talan Haldirs. Jetzt, wo er direkt davor stand, glaubte er das Falsche zu tun. Vielleicht wartete Haldir genau auf seine Schwäche, um ihn dann wieder zu unterwerfen. Diese Gedanken schüttelte der Prinz gleich wieder ab. Haldir war kalt, aber unter der Eisschicht pochte ein Herz. Langsam stieg er die Strickleiter hinauf, doch der Talan war verlassen. Panik stieg in Legolas auf…unbestimmt und von einer bösen Vorahnung getrieben. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die Worte des Wächters…."Mein Verhalten hat dazu geführt, dass ich alles verloren habe, was ich je besessen hatte…." Wenn er alles verloren hatte, warum sollte er dann noch Leben wollen? Der Prinz wollte sich mit dem Gedanken beruhigen, dass Haldir stark war, aber eine kleine innerliche Stimme wisperte genau das Gegenteil. Was wenn er Haldirs Herz mit diesem Weglaufen gebrochen hatte und der Hauptmann sich zum Sterben zurückgezogen hatte?   
So schnell es ging verließ Legolas den Talan wieder und blieb abrupt stehen. Wo sollte er suchen? Der Wald war groß und für Haldir vertraut. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, würde jede Suche sinnlos sein. Ratlos drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse und dachte nach. „Ihr sucht Haldir, Prinz Legolas?" Erschrocken wirbelte Legolas herum und stand Rumil gegenüber, der ihn streng ansah. „Wisst ihr wo er ist?" Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden Elben und Legolas war kurz davor, den lorischen Elben am Kragen zu packen. „Rumil ich bitte euch…ich muss mit ihm reden." „Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass Haldir mit seinem Geständnis mehr gewagt hat, als bei jedem Kampf. Er hat seine Gefühle preisgegeben, eine Tatsache, die ihn verletzlich macht. Verletzlicher, als jede Waffe es tun könnte. Ihr könnt die Wunde erneut aufreißen oder für immer schließen. Es liegt bei euch Legolas, aber überlegt gut, welche Handlung eure Nächste sein wird. Wenn ihr darüber nachgedacht habt, dann könnt ihr ihn wohl mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit an seinem Lieblingsplatz finden." Rumil verbeugte sich und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort von Legolas, sondern verschwand wieder auf seinen Wachtposten.


	42. Unangenehmes Aufeinandertreffen

  
Mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Panik lief Legolas durch den dichten Teil des Waldes. Rumils Auskunft half dem Prinzen nicht wirklich weiter, da er nicht wusste, wo genau sich Haldirs Lieblingsplatz befand. Unruhig irrte Legolas weiterhin durch Caras Galathon, doch nirgends fand er eine Spur des lorischen Wächters. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um die Möglichkeit, dass Haldir so tief verletzt war, dass er sich etwas antun könnte. Obwohl er Haldir immer für stark befand, hatte er nun auch seine Schwäche blicken lassen und eingesehen, dass die Stärke nur eine Maske des Elben war…eine Maske, an der er selbst wahrscheinlich eine große Mitschuld trug.   
Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde der Prinz des Waldlandreiches nervöser und im Stillen verfluchte er sich für seine Reaktion oder besser gesagt seine Flucht. Wie musste sich Haldir dabei gefühlt haben. Endlich nahm er sich ein Herz und sprach über seine tiefen Gefühle und dann rannte er einfach davon. Das muss doch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen sein. „Verdammt Legolas….man hat dir immer beigebracht erst zu denken und dann zu handeln. Warum klappt es auf dieser ganzen Reise und nur hier im Angesicht Haldirs nicht. Du wirst bestimmt ein guter König werden mit solchen kopflosen Reaktionen." Leise warf er sich das selbst vor und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Ein leises Rascheln holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah Orophin zwischen Bäumen hervortreten. ‚Das nenn ich einen Glücksfall…er weiß bestimmt, wohin ich mich wenden soll.' Lächelnd ging der Prinz dem lorischen Elb entgegen und wollte sein Anliegen loswerden. Doch Sekunden später sah er den wütenden Ausdruck in Orophins Gesicht. Legolas sah ein, dass es keine wirklich gute Idee war, den aufgebrachten Bogenschützen nach seinem Bruder zu fragen und wollte sich gerade umwenden, als Orophin ihn gegen den nächsten Baum stieß. Die Finger des lorischen Elben schlossen sich eisern um seine Handgelenke und er wurde gewaltsam festgehalten. „Ist Dir eigentlich klar, WAS Du Haldir angetan hast?" Seine Stimme war kalt und in seinen Augen stand purer Hass.   
Legolas reagierte für einen Augenblick nicht auf diese Frage und schluckte schwer. Er musste die Situation erklären, egal ob die Faust Orophins auf sein Gesicht treffen würde.   
  
„Hast Du mir nichts zu sagen Prinz?" Das letzte Wort hatte der lorische Elb gerade zu herausgespuckt. Der Angesprochene schluckte schwer und entschloss sich für den Versuch, das Ganze zu erklären. „Ich war verwirrt Orophin…..ich wusste nicht, dass er, ich…" Er wurde grob von dem lorischen Elben unterbrochen. „Immer nur Du Du Du Du Du…ist das alles, was Dich interessiert? Diesmal geht es nicht nur um Dich, verwöhntes Prinzlein. Haldir hat Dich geliebt, all die Jahre. Und nun will mir eure Hoheit erzählen, Du hättest es nicht bemerkt? Wie blind ist der Prinz von Düsterwald eigentlich?" Orophin hatte sich nun wirklich in Rage geredet. „Ich…." Legolas suchte nach Worten und besann sich schließlich wieder auf die Frage, die er stellen wollte, bevor er mit der Wut des anderen Elben konfrontiert wurde. „Eigentlich war ich auf der Suche nach Haldir. Aber es ist, als ob ihn dieser verdammte Wald verschluckt hätte." Trotz der nicht gerade netten Worte für Lorien, lockerte Orophin den Griff, da er die leichte Verzweiflung in der Stimme des Elbenprinzen vernahm.

„Und warum suchst Du ihn Legolas?" Misstrauen sprach nicht nur aus der Stimme des lorischen Wächters, sondern auch aus seinem Blick, mit dem er den blonden Prinzen aufmerksam musterte. „Ich suche ihn, alles andere kann euch egal sein," zischte Legolas mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Sekunden später bereute er es schon wieder, da der Griff um seine Handgelenke wieder schmerzhaft fest wurde. „Oh doch, dass geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, Herr Grünblatt. Schließlich musste ich Haldir trösten, ihm zur Seite stehen, wenn er Kummer hatte und ich musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie er sich nach Dir verzehrte. Niemand schien mehr sein Interesse zu erregen und ich habe miterlebt, wie er sich immer mehr zurückzog in Pflichterfüllung und Verantwortung. Meinst Du nicht, dass ich verdammt noch mal genug mit ihm gelitten habe, um nun zu erfahren, was Du von ihm willst?"   
  
Legolas schwieg für einen Augenblick und fixierte den andere Elben aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was ich Haldir zu sagen habe, dass ist auch nur für seine Ohren bestimmt. Ihr könntet die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes sein und ich würde es euch nicht sagen. Wenn er eure Neugierde selbst stillt, soll es mir Recht sein. Aber bevor ich nicht mit ihm geredet habe, hört ihr kein Wort." Langsam reagierte Legolas nicht nur genervt, sondern auch aggressiv, denn ihm lief die Zeit davon. Er musste Haldir finden, bevor dieser etwas Unüberlegtes tat. Für einen Moment dachte Orophin nach und fluchte dann leise, bevor er Legolas aus seinem Griff entließ. „DU bist es eigentlich nicht wert, dass ich mir die Hände schmutzig mache. Richte Dich nach Westen, Haldir ist am Waldrand. Aber Du wirst ihn nur finden, wenn Du es wirklich willst. Falls Du Dein kaltes Schwert noch tiefer in seine Wunde bohren willst, dann sei gewarnt. Wer meinem Bruder weh tut, der wird von mir keine Gnade erwarten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der lorische Elb zwischen den Bäumen und ließ Legolas einfach stehen. Er verstand nicht ganz, warum Orophin SO auf ihn reagierte, schließlich hatte er dem Bruder Haldirs nichts getan.


	43. Gefunden

Ja ja…lang lang ist es her und doch habe ich weder euch vergessen, noch die beiden Elben.

Und da ihr sooo lange warten musstet, hab ich heute gleich zwei Kapitel für euch dabei und das Versprechen, dass ich mich schneller um Updates kümmern werde.

Deshalb wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei dem eiskalten Verlangen, dass Haldir und Legolas in seinen Bann ziehen wird.

Vielen Dank an alle, die hier noch mitlesen und vielleicht gibt's ja noch das ein oder andere Review. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen.

* * *

Leise seufzte Legolas und blickte noch einmal dorthin, wo der Bruder Haldirs vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden war. Diese lorischen Elben waren allesamt seltsam. Schließlich machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Waldrand und nutzte die Zeit, um noch etwas nachzudenken. Kaum hatte er jedoch ein paar Schritte gemacht, begann es leicht zu regnen. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Prinzen wandelte sich zu einem Lächeln. Dieser Regen erinnerte ihn an eine ganz bestimmte Nacht, die er nie vergessen würden….solange er unter diesen Sternen wandeln würde. Für einen Moment verharrte Legolas und dachte zurück. Was war seitdem nur alles passiert und wie sehr hatten sie sich verändert. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, um lange in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, denn das Hier und Jetzt war wichtiger.   
  
Mit jedem Schritt näherte er sich dem Waldrand und erneut blieb er stehen. Zwischen dem sanften Geräusch des fallenden Regens vernahm er eine leise Stimme. Zuerst glaubte er, dass ihm seine Sinne einen Streich spielten, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass dort jemand sang. Der Prinz konzentrierte sich auf die leisen Töne und erkannte nun deutlich die Stimme Haldirs. Wehmut begleitete die Worte, die von einer verlorenen Liebe handelten. Dachte er wirklich so? Eilig ging Legolas der Stimme nach und fand schließlich den lorischen Hauptmann. Er saß mit geschlossenen Augen unter einem Mallorn, den Rücken an den mächtigen Stamm gelehnt und somit vor dem Regen geschützt.   
Leise trat Legolas heran und betrachtete Haldir. Er wirkte erschöpft und Tränen hatten Spuren in seinem stolzen Gesicht hinterlassen. Wer ihn so zum ersten Mal sah, vermutete wahrscheinlich keinen arroganten und unnahbaren Hauptmann hinter ihm. Für einen Moment tat Haldir ihm leid, aber dieser Moment verfolg wie ein Blatt im Wind. Diesmal hatte er eine Strafe verdient. Für das was er ihm angetan hatte, aber vor allem für das Spiel, welches er mit Aragorn getrieben hatte. Legolas liebte den Menschen nicht und Haldir hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt. Aragorn war nur ein Spielzeug gewesen, doch verdient hatte das der Waldläufer und zukünftige König noch lange nicht.   
  
Obwohl Legolas' Schritte leise waren, hatte Haldir ihn bemerkt. Sofort verstummte der Gesang und die leise Stimme des lorischen Elben richtete sich an den jungen Prinzen. „Was willst Du noch hier? ER erwartet Dich bestimmt und gibt Dir das, nach was sich Dein kaltes Herz sehnt. Willst Du nur die Qualen anderer genießen oder hast Du vor, mir noch einmal ins Gesicht zu schlagen? Oh verzeih…ich vergaß, dass ich ja noch etwas besitze, das Dir gehört Prinz Legolas." Mit diesen Worten zog Haldir den Dolch, den er Legolas abgenommen hatte.   
Der jüngere Elb hielt die Luft an, als der Dolch vor seinen Füßen im Waldboden landete.   
„Nun hast Du das, was Du wolltest, also geh und lass mich alleine." In Haldirs Stimme war deutlich Ablehnung und Schmerz herauszuhören, aber Legolas kam dieser Bitte, die vielmehr ein Befehl war nicht nach.   
„Und wenn sich mein kaltes Herz nach etwas anderem sehnt?" Wie eine Raubkatze näherte sich Legolas, kniete sich über Haldir und nahm ihn in einem besitzergreifenden Kuss gefangen.   
  
Vollkommen überrascht erwiderte Haldir diesen Kuss. Doch schon wenige Augenblicke später setzte sein Denken wieder ein. Er öffnete seine Augen und riss sich los. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, raubte Haldir den Atem. Legolas hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, die Haare feucht und strähnig, die Kleidung durchnässt und an seiner Haut klebend. Und dann dieser Blick. Noch nie hatte Haldir diesen Blick bei Legolas gesehen. Sämtliche Wärme in seinen Augen war verschwunden und ihr Ausdruck war gefährlich und elektrisierend. Es war der Blick eines Jägers. „Du entkommst mir nicht", flüsterte Legolas und verhinderte, dass Haldir nach seinem eigenen Dolch greifen konnte.   
„Nein Hauptmann, diesmal nicht. Jetzt hörst Du mir zu und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Du das auch tust." Irritiert musterte Haldir den jüngeren Elben, in dessen Augen nun Wut funkelte. „Niemals hattest Du das Recht Aragorn oder mich so zu behandeln und selbst Deine Erklärung von Liebe und tiefen Gefühlen zählt hier nicht. Wie tief bist Du nur gesunken Haldir, das Du zu solch hinterhältigen Methoden greifst, um etwas zu bekommen, das Du vielleicht gar nicht verdient hast?" 

Diese Worte trafen Haldir tief, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ausdruckslos starrte er in den Schleier des herunterfallenden Regens und versuchte, die Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken. „War das alles oder hast Du noch etwas zu sagen? Du solltest jetzt nämlich gehen, sonst überlegt es sich Aragorn anders und vergnügt sich mit dem blonden Krieger." Haldirs Stimme war kalt und er wollte den jüngeren Elben von sich stoßen. Doch das ließ Legolas nicht zu und griff nach Haldirs Handgelenken. Bevor der lorische Elb auch nur darauf regieren konnte, wurden seine Arme gegen die Baumrinde gepresst und Legolas verstärkte den Druck seiner Schenkel.   
  
„Du gehst nirgendwo hin", raunte er in Haldirs Ohr und sein heißer Atem streifte die empfindliche Ohrenspitze. Dieser erschauderte bei den Worten und überlegte fieberhaft, was Legolas vorhaben könnte. Sekunden später weiteten sich seine Augen ängstlich, als der blonde Elb nach dem Dolch griff und Haldir hielt die Luft an. Ohne die Haut des Elben zuberühren hatte Legolas sein Gegenüber innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen aus dessen Obergewand befreit.   
„Auch ich kann mit dem Dolch umgehen….und nicht nur mit diesem." Bedeutsam hob Legolas eine Augenbraue und Haldir verfluchte seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit.


	44. Strafe

Legolas beugte sich langsam vor und hinterließ auf Haldirs nackter Brust eine Spur aus Feuer und Lust. Während seine Lippen die warme Haut liebkosten, glitt die Hand es Prinzen zwischen die Beine von Haldir. Gegen seinen Willen reagierte der Körper des Wächters auf die plötzliche Berührung. „Wie fühlt es sich an, von seinem eigenen Körper betrogen zu werden? Nun wirst Du es am eigenen Leib erfahren," flüsterte Legolas und umspielte mit seiner Zunge Haldirs Brustwarzen, die sich unter dieser Behandlung verhärteten.   
Verzweifelt schloss Haldir seine Augen und versuchte das aufsteigende Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber, dass dies keinen Sinn hatte….begehrte er den jungen Prinzen doch mit allen Sinnen.   
  
Fordernd wanderte Legolas' Zunge die Brust des lorischen Elben hinauf und strich besitzergreifend über seinen Hals, bevor sich die Lippen der beiden Elben zu einem Kuss trafen. Noch immer versuchte Haldir, den Bemühungen des blonden Elben zu widerstehen, doch wusste er nicht einmal, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, von dem Prinzen des Düsterwalds hier und jetzt genommen zu werden. Und doch sträubte sich ein kleiner Teil von ihm dagegen. „Bitte," hauchte er in den Kuss und seufzte Sekunden später enttäuscht auf, als Legolas sich von ihm löste. Der jüngere Elb blickte ihm nun direkt in die Augen. „Um was bittet der stolze Wächter Loriens?" Legolas' Stimme war verächtlich und sein Blick kalt, ohne eine Spur seiner Gefühle. „Bitte nicht," flüsterte Haldir rau und schluckte hart.   
  
„Oh doch….oh doch Haldir." In Legolas' Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf, als er seine Hände tiefer wandern ließ. Und in diesem Augenblick gab Haldir auf, denn tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er Legolas begehrte und dies wohl das letzte Mal sein würde, den Prinzen so nahe zu spüren. Denn, dass es eine Rache für seine Taten war, dass war Haldir schmerzhaft klar. Der Prinz wollte ihn auf den Knien im Dreck sehen…bettelnd und ohne Stolz.

Legolas geschickte Hände glitten langsam über Haldirs zitternde Schenkel, während seine berechnenden Lippen seinen Körper zum Beben brachten und seine Kontrolle schwinden ließen. Erfreut nahm der Elbenprinz das leise Stöhnen seines Opfers wahr, denn sein Plan schien aufzugehen.   
Immer noch schlug ihm ein wenig Gegenwehr des Wächters entgegen, die aber blitzschnell zu Lust wurde, als Legolas' Hände ihr Ziel fanden.   
  
Wieder entwich Haldir ein Stöhnen, dass aber von den Lippen des Prinzen erstickt wurde. „Nun, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn so ein starker Krieger von seinem eigenen Körper betrogen wird?" Zornig blickte Haldir in Legolas' blitzende Augen, die sich eindeutig aus Lust verdunkelt hatten. Wo sonst das helle Blau eines Himmels im Sommer war, hatte nun die aufgepeitschte und stürmische See gewonnen. Doch sein Zorn verwandelte sich schnell in Verlangen, als sich die geschickte Hand des blonden Elben in Haldirs Hose verirrte und sich fest um sein erregtes Glied legte. Sofort beschenkte er die erwachende Härte mit kräftigen Bewegungen und schloss seine Faust fester um Haldirs Glied. „Verdammt Legolas…willst Du mich umbringen?" Erschrocken keuchte der Hauptmann auf. „Nein mein Lieber…ich will, dass Du spürst, was Du mir angetan hast, als Du mich zum Spielzeug Deines Verlangen und Deiner Lust gemacht hast." Seine Stimme war gefährlich und Haldir erschauderte, als Legolas' Zunge eine feuchte Spur von seinem Hals bis zu seiner empfindlichen Ohrenspitze hinterließ. Im gleichen Augenblick setzte der Prinz seine Hand in Bewegung....besitzergreifend und fast schon schmerzvoll.   
Haldir stöhnte laut auf und konnte unter der fordernden Massage spüren, wie das steigende Verlangen seinen Willen brach.

„Wo verweilen Eure Gedanken gerade Hauptmann? Ihr solltet lernen, sie in meiner Gegenwart nicht leichtsinnig abzuwenden. Es könnte gefährlich werden." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Legolas die Schnalle von Haldirs Gürtel und glitt mit seiner Hand erneut leicht unter den Hosenbund. Als er jedoch das Funkeln in den Augen des lorischen Elben sah, zog er seine Hand sofort wieder zurück und stand auf. Doch er gab Haldir keine Chance, diese Gelegenheit auszunutzen. Mit einem festen Griff in dessen Haare zog Legolas ihn hoch und stieß ihn auf den nassen Waldboden. Für einen winzigen Sekundenbruchteil überdachte Legolas sein Vorhaben, denn Haldirs Gestalt nahm ihn gefangen….der sonst so selbstsichere Elb schien in die Knie gezwungen und strahlte trotzdem noch so vieles aus. Regentropfen fielen von seinen langen Haaren, tropften in dessen Gesicht und suchten sich ihren Weg über die makellose Brust des Elben. Legolas konnte nicht anders und kniete sich erneut über den lorischen Elben, verfolgte die Spur der neckenden Wassertropfen mit seiner Zunge. Er verharrte an Haldirs Bauchnabel und umspielte ihn langsam, tauchte darin ein, bevor seine Lippen wieder zu denen des lorischen Elben fanden. Haldir hatte die Veränderung des Prinzen deutlich bemerkt und erwiderte diesen fast schon zärtlichen Kuss ohne ein Zögern. Die Zungen der beiden Elben spielten miteinander, erst vorsichtig und dann fordernder, bis sie schließlich in einem Kampf der Leidenschaft miteinander rangen.   
  
Erst jetzt wurde sich Legolas darüber bewusst, dass er sich seinen Gefühlen hingab und sämtliche Gedanken an eine Strafe von den Empfindungen verdrängt wurden. Nur mühevoll löste er sich schließlich von Haldir und lachte leise auf. „Wo ist denn Deine Selbstbeherrschung mein Elb? Kaum glaubst Du gewonnen zu haben, hörst Du nicht einmal auf Deine Sinne!" Verwirrt blickte Haldir den anderen an und konnte die Sinneswandlung von Legolas nicht nachvollziehen.


	45. Verbotene Berührungen

Diesmal habe ich mein Versprechen gehalten und poste ein neues Chapter.

Strumpfhase: Ach einfach wäre doch zu einfach ;), deshalb hab ich es lieber ein wenig schwerer. Und zu leicht sollte man es den beiden doch auch nicht machen.

Silence: So schnell wird man mich nicht los…aber manchmal hat meine Muse eben ein kleines Tief, aus dem sie erst einmal wieder raus muss.

Sina: Wow das 200ste Review ganz verlegen ist. Aber ob Legolas ihn liebt…nun ja das verrate ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht.

SE & alle die auf ein schnelles Upate warten: Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden lächel.

Noch einmal ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die dieser Story treu geblieben sind und für die Reviews.

* * *

Viel Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken hatte er allerdings nicht, da sich Legolas an ihn drückte und sich mit seinen Lippen Haldirs Ohr näherte. Gleichzeitig spürte er das Verlangen des jüngeren Elben und die Gänsehaut verursachende Zungenspitze an seiner Ohrmuschel.   
„Du wirst spüren, was es bedeutet, ein Spielzeug der Lust zu sein und Dich durch Dein Verlangen quälen, Hauptmann von Lorien."   
Bei diesen Worten griff Legolas in seine Tasche und zog eine Feder hervor. Haldir sog erschrocken die Luft ein, da er ahnte, was der Prinz damit vorhatte. Diese Ahnung wurde auch Sekunden später bestätigt, als er eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Ohr spürte. Langsam strich die Feder tiefer…über Haldirs Hals, seine Schultern und verharrte schließlich an seinen Brustwarzen. Der immer noch währende Regen und die nasse Haut Haldirs ließen die Berührung der Feder etwas rauer werden und dennoch raubte es ihm langsam aber sicher den Verstand. Ohne es zu wollen reckte sich Haldir den Berührungen entgegen und konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Legolas belohnte ihn mit einem boshaften Grinsen und ließ die Feder immer wieder über die harten Brustwarzen gleiten.   
  
Das Wimmern verstummte allerdings, als Legolas die Feder weiter gleiten ließ und sanft die Vertiefung des Bauchnabels umspielte. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, griff Haldir nun nach Legolas Handgelenken und hielt den jüngeren Elben fest. In den Augen des Prinzen funkelte es auf, ob aus Lust oder Wut vermochte Haldir jedoch nicht zu erkennen. Doch weder drang ein Wort über Legolas' Lippen, noch war seine Reaktion zu erkennen.   
Stattdessen beugte sich Legolas über die Brust des anderen und leckte mit seiner Zunge die Regentropfen weg. Nasse Lippen tasteten sich ihren Weg zu Haldirs Hals und eine gierige Zunge fuhr über die empfindliche Haut, direkt über seinem rasenden Puls. Genüsslich liebkoste Legolas diese Stelle und markierte Haldir schließlich.   
  
Während der Regen weiterhin auf die beiden Elben niederfiel, hatten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss gefunden. Legolas verfolgte einen bestimmten Plan und dieser schien aufzugehen, als Haldir seinen Griff lockerte und sich den Weg unter Legolas' Tunika suchte. Für einen Augenblick genoss der Prinz die liebkosende Berührung von Haldirs nasser Hand. Doch er fing sich Sekunden später wieder und entzog sich dem lorischen Elben. Erneut glitt die Feder über Haldirs Brust und entlockte dem lorischen Elben ein leises Stöhnen. Das bestätigte Legolas in seinem Unternehmen und so setzte er dieses Spiel wieder mit seinen Händen fort. Geschickt öffnete er die Hose des lorischen Elben, zog sie ihm aus und streichelte mit seinen Lippen über die entblößte Haut. Das Zusammenspiel des kühlenden Regens und den Berührungen von Legolas' Zunge ließ den älteren Elben erbeben. "Legol....Legolas, bitte..." Er wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Hand des Prinzen über seine Lippen legte und dessen andere Hand tiefer glitt. "Aber nicht doch...wir wollen doch nicht etwa betteln und den Stolz des Elbenvolks vergessen?" Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte bei diesen Worten die Lippen von Legolas und er verharrte für einen Moment. Haldirs Blick traf ihn und mit Genuss beobachtete der junge Prinz, wie sich der Ausdruck seiner Augen veränderte, als er mit der Hand sanft das erregte Glied von Haldir umfasste.   
  
Eine Gänsehaut überzog Haldirs Körper und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Alleine Legolas' vielsagender Blick, als sich seine Hand langsam in Bewegung setzte, entlockte dem lorischen Elben ein leises Wimmern. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ließ Legolas mit seiner anderen Hand von Haldirs Lippen ab und beugte sich über ihn. Sanfte Lippen streichelten über den Hals des lorischen Elben, vereinigten sich mit den seinen zu einem weiteren Kuss. Fordernde Zungen spielten ein Spiel der Leidenschaft und Haldir konnte nicht anders, als seine Hände erneut unter die Tunika des Prinzen gleiten zu lassen. Sofort hielt Legolas inne und unterbrach die zärtliche Massage von Haldirs Glied. Der lorische Elb verstand nun gar nichts mehr und blickte ihn fragend an, doch langsam wurden ihm die Absichten des jüngeren Elben gewahr. Es ging ihm nicht um eine weitere Nacht mit ihm....nein sein Handeln war wirklich von dem Gedanken an Rache geleitet, dem Gedanke ihm, Haldir von Lorien die gleiche Qual zuteil werden zu lassen, wie er es selbst bei Legolas getan hatte. Er wollte sich befreien, doch Legolas' Blick hielt ihn gefangen. 

Eiskalte, blaue Augen verfolgten jede kleinste Regung und das Versprechen in den Augen des Prinzen, ließ Haldir verharren. Erneut spürte er den festen, aber doch vorsichtigen Griff um seine Erregung und schloss die Augen. Sekunden später vernahm Haldir die gefährlich leise Stimme von Legolas ganz dicht an seinem Ohr. "Es gefällt Dir und diese Tatsache zu leugnen ist gar nicht erst nötig, Hauptmann. Doch ich werde weiter machen....Dir noch ein einziges Mal meine Dienste zur Verfügung stellen. Merke Dir aber eins.....berührst Du mich, so werde ich sofort von Dir ablassen und Dich mit Deinem ungestillten Verlangen hier alleine lassen."


	46. Zwei Möglichkeiten

Haldir glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch der Blick des Prinzen verstärkte die zuvor gesprochenen Worte. Er wollte etwas erwidern, Legolas um Verzeihung bitten oder ihn zurechtweisen, aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Stattdessen hatte sich der Ausdruck seiner Augen verändert. Waren sie Sekunden zuvor noch von Verlangen verdunkelt, so spiegelten sie jetzt nur noch Verwirrung und Schmerz. Erneut fand der lorische Wächter zu der Erkenntnis, dass er durch seine eigene Schuld das verlor, was seiner Seele das Licht zurückgegeben hatte. Und das einzige, was nun noch bleiben sollte, war die Qual und die Erniedrigung, die Legolas ihm zukommen lassen wollte. Obwohl er dies wohl verdient hatte, war Haldir trotzdem versucht, den blonden Elben aufzuhalten.   
  
„Das…..das kannst…Du kannst nicht….." Erneut legte Legolas seine Hand über Haldirs Mund und unterdrückte so jedes weitere Wort.   
„Was kann ich nicht? Kennst Du mich wirklich so schlecht mein Hauptmann? Hat Dein Verlangen nach mir Deinen Verstand ausgeschaltet? Oh doch ich kann und werde es tun Haldir und das weißt Du." Ein gefährliches Aufblitzen seiner Augen bestärkte diese Worte. Ohne auch nur noch eine weitere Silbe zu verlieren, berührte er mit seinen Lippen die empfindliche Haut von Haldirs Hals und glitt langsam tiefer. Er genoss das Zittern, das mit jeder weiteren Berührung durch Haldirs Körper lief und machte sich dieses ungewollte Verlangen zum Vorteil.   
Nasse, samtweiche Haut unter seiner Zunge und ein hilflos ausgelieferter Wächter Loriens, der nicht die Kraft aufbrachte, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Legolas war sich nämlich allzu genau bewusst, dass Haldir ihn innerhalb von Sekunden überwältigen könnte. Denn diese Kraft hatte er schon mehr als einmal gespürt und er war sich sicher, dass er sie auch jetzt spüren würde, wäre der lorische Elb nicht in Qual und Lust gefangen.   
  
Ein leiser Schrei löste sich von Haldirs Lippen, als Legolas für Sekundenbruchteile an dessen Brustwarze verharrte und sanft hinein biss. Doch sofort ließ er davon ab und es war der Regen, der den leichten Schmerz stillte und nicht sanfte Küsse, wie es Legolas bei jedem anderen Liebhaber gemacht hätte.   
Aber die Hilflosigkeit Haldirs beschenkte ihn mit Genuss und dies wollte er auskosten bis zum letzten Tropfen. Er wusste, dass Haldir am Ende all seine guten Vorsätze und seine Disziplin vergessen würde. Dann würde es sein einziger Wunsch sein, ihn zu berühren, ihn seiner Kleidung zu berauben und ihm dasselbe lustvolle Stöhnen entlocken zu wollen. Doch Legolas würde ihm nichts davon zugestehen. Eine einzige Berührung von Haldir und er würde sein Versprechen wahr machen…würde den lorischen Elben alleine mit sich selbst und seinem ungestillten Verlangen im Regen zurücklassen. Trotzdem musste der junge Prinz zugeben, dass ihn diese Situation erregte. Er spürte den Kampf, den Haldir mit sich selbst ausfocht. Gefangen in dem Wunsch all das sofort zu unterbinden und gleichzeitig mit dem Verlangen zu kämpfen, sich einfach hinzugeben. Doch dazu war Haldir zu stolz und das würde ihm am Ende zum Verhängnis werden. Denn er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sein Stolz würde ihn dazu treiben, Berührungen zu begehren…dann musste er sich mit der Kunstfertigkeit seiner eigenen Hand zufrieden geben oder er würde aufgeben und noch ein letztes Mal in den Genuss einer prinzlichen Hand kommen.   
  
Langsam ließ Legolas seine Zunge über die warme Haut des lorischen Elben gleiten, während seine Hand die Innenseite von dessen Oberschenkeln erkundete. Wieder war da dieses Zittern und Legolas wusste, dass es nicht vom Regen kam, sondern von der Erregung die den lorischen Wächter mit jeder Sekunde mehr in Besitz nahm. Trotzdem versuchte er sich zu wehren, aber diese Versuche bewirkten das Gegenteil. Haldirs Körper bewegte sich nicht weg von diesen lustvollen Berührungen, sondern ihnen entgegen und längst waren die Proteste in sinnliches Stöhnen untergegangen.   
Legolas lächelte und umgarnte mit seiner Hand die empfindlichen Zonen Haldirs, ignorierte jedoch das hoch erhobene Glied des anderen. Nur sein Haar streichelte kurz über die pochende Männlichkeit, als der Prinz mit seiner Zunge in Haldirs Bauchnabel eintauchte und dort imitierte, nach was der Wächter begehrte.


	47. Kampf

schämt sich ganz dolle…..ja ich habe wieder sehr viel Zeit für ein Update gebraucht und ein paar Stubser in die richtige Richtung. Aber vergessen ist diese Story nicht, dazu liegt sie mir viel zu sehr am Herzen.

Deshalb habe ich heute ein kleines Update für euch und ich danke allen, die dieser Story treu geblieben sind. Tut mir leid, dass ihr solange darauf warten musstet.

* * *

Langsam glitt seine Zunge über die warme Haut des lorischen Elben, während seine Hand die Innenseite von Haldirs Oberschenkeln erkundete. Ein leises Wimmern löste sich von Haldirs Lippen, denn mit jeder weiteren Berührung schwand der letzte Rest seines Willens. Das Spiel von streichelnden Fingern und liebkosenden Lippen war perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt und ließ Haldir erbeben. Er wollte sich von dieser süßen Qual befreien, doch dafür war es längst zu spät. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde und jedem Regentropfen, der auf seine glühende Haut traf, hatte er sich von den Grenzen seines Seins entfernt und nun war es ihm nicht mehr möglich umzukehren. Haldir konnte nicht mehr den Willen aufbringen, Legolas zurückzuweisen und er wollte es auch nicht mehr.  
  
In diesem Moment gab der stolze Hauptmann Loriens auf. Jedwege Gegenwehr wäre umsonst gewesen. Außerdem wollte er diese letzten Minuten mit dem Prinzen genießen…wollte seine Nähe so intensiv wie nie spüren. Und wenn er dafür seinen letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung aufgeben musste. Denn längst war die Sehnsucht gewachsen, die samtige und vom Regen feuchte Haut des Prinzen zu berühren. Doch er musste dagegen ankämpfen, denn ansonsten würde er auch die letzten Momente zerstören, so wie er schon die Gefühle von Legolas zerstört hatte.  
  
Ein überraschter Aufschrei entwich seinen Lippen und wandelte sich Sekunden später zu einem lustvollen Stöhnen. Legolas Zähne hatten sich in die empfindliche Haut von Haldirs Bauchnabel gegraben und er konnte nun deutlich das Prickeln spüren, dass samtene Lippen auf dem Weg über seine Haut hinterließen. Immer näher glitten Legolas' Lippen dem pochenden Glied des lorischen Elben und verwöhnten es schließlich mit scheuen Küssen. Nicht mehr als der sanfte Hauch eines Windes oder das Aufeinandertreffen eines Regentropfens auf erhitzter Haut. Trotzdem kam es Haldir so vor, als wäre er eine Kerze, die von einer lodernden Flamme entzündet wurde.  
  
Doch so wie auch der Regen etwas stärker wurde, wandelten sich die gehauchten Küsse in ein heißes Zungenspiel. Willig hob sich Haldir der neugierigen Zunge entgegen, die auf eine erotische Weise seine Erregung umspielte. Keuchend schloss der lorische Elb seine Augen, wollte die Berührungen, die so vieles versprachen aber zunächst nichts erfüllten, intensiver genießen.  
  
Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln ließ Legolas von seinem Opfer ab und betrachtete das lustverzerrte Gesicht Haldirs. „Nun Hauptmann….wo ist Eure Stärke geblieben? Ist sie etwa der Schwäche von Lust und Verlangen gewichen? Habt Ihr die Kontrolle über Euren Körper verloren?" Der junge Prinz erwartete keine Antwort und für einen Moment ruhte sein Blick auf Haldirs Körper.  
Ein Körper, der für den Kampf gemacht war…harte Muskeln unter samtweicher, marmorfarbener Haut. Der Körper eines Kriegers.  
Aber auch ein Körper, der vor Verlangen zitterte und selbst bei jedem Regentropfen, der auf heiße Haut traf, erbebte. Der Körper eines verzweifelten Liebenden.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete Haldir seine Augen und für den Bruchteil von Sekunden glaubte Legolas darin wieder den Willen zum Kämpfen zu erkennen. Doch er schien sich getäuscht zu haben, denn die Verzweiflung kehrte wieder zurück. Und Legolas wusste genau, warum dieser Ausdruck in den sonst so klaren Augen des Elben stand. „Welchen Kampf fechtet Ihr gerade aus Hauptmann? Die Sehnsucht mich zu berühren wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer…genau wie Eure Erregung." Bei diesen Worten leckte Legolas kurz über den zitternden Schaft, auf dem sich schon erste Tränen seiner Lust gebildet hatten. „Aber werdet ihr diesen Kampf gewinnen oder etwas verlieren, das Ihr nie besitzen konntet?"


	48. Drei Worte

Lange habt ihr auf ein Update gewartet, trotzdem seit ihr mir treu geblieben.  
Und deswegen habe ich euch heute auch ein langes Update mitgebracht.  
Ich hoffe ihr genießt es lächel und ich würde mich natürlich über eure Meinungen freuen.

Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare und vor allem, dass ihr trotz der Länge zwischen den einzelnen Updates noch immer fleissig mitlest.

* * *

Als ob er seine Worte bestätigen wollte, glitt Legolas' Zunge noch einmal über das aufgerichtete Glied. Er lächelte beinahe kalt, als sich Haldirs Augen wieder schlossen und der Hauptmann einen verzweifelten Laut ausstieß. Längst waren seine Hände in das nasse Gras gekrallt, aber der Prinz wusste, dass dies dem lorischen Elben nicht genug Halt geben würde. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er seinen Gelüsten nachgeben würde. Und diesen Moment sehnte sich Legolas herbei, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob aus Rache oder aus einem anderen Grund.

Sekunden später beugte sich der Prinz erneut über Haldir und umschloss das pochende Glied mit seinen Lippen. Doch er ließ sich Zeit und verharrte, genoss einfach das Gefühl der Hitze, die von dem erregten Körperteil ausging. Er sog tief den Geruch Haldirs ein und ließ nun auch seine Hand an diesem quälenden Spiel teilhaben. Während er mit seinen Fingern die empfindlichen Stellen liebkoste, trieben seine Lippen Haldir beinahe in den Wahnsinn.

Der Hauptmann stöhnte laut auf und war den Bemühungen des jüngeren Elben hilflos ausgeliefert. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, hob sich sein Becken den gierigen Lippen sehnsüchtig entgegen. Sein Atem glich einem Sturm und auch sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass Haldir befürchtete, Legolas könnte es vernehmen. Selbst das Geräusch von Wassertropfen, die auf seinen Körper trafen, war in seinen Ohren so laut, als wäre es ein Wasserfall und nicht sanft hinab fallender Regen.

Legolas' hatte mit seinen Bemühungen Erfolg, denn der lorische Elb hatte sich nun nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Immer öfters ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, Legolas die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und sich seiner Leidenschaft hinzugeben. Er, der es gewohnt war zu befehlen, zu führen würde sich jetzt unterwerfen und selbst um Gnade flehen.

Doch er wusste um die Folgen und trotzdem hob er seine Hand, wollte mit seinen Fingern im flüssigen Gold von Legolas' Haaren eintauchen. Hingerissen zwischen seiner Lust und der Warnung des Prinzen hielt er kurz inne, doch dann siegte der Wunsch nach einer einzigen Berührung….einem einzigen Augenblick der Nähe.

„Tu es nicht Haldir, denn weder Aragorn noch Boromir werden Dir das geben, was ich Dir dann vorenthalten werde." Legolas Stimme war scharf und ließ keine Zweifel offen, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Inzwischen hatte der Prinz von Haldir abgelassen und beobachtete, wie dessen Hand zurücksank. Erneut beugte sich der sonst so stolze und unnahbare Wächter Loriens seinem Schicksal und damit auch Legolas.

Zufrieden lächelte der Prinz und beschloss, dass sich der ältere Elb eine Belohnung verdient hätte, denn niemals hatte er Haldir so unterwürfig gesehen. Er wirkte in diesem Moment beinahe wie ein verängstigter junger Elb, der zum ersten Mal in den Kampf zog und gar nicht wie ein Hauptmann.

Sekunden später legten sich gierige Lippen erneut um Haldirs pulsierendes Glied. Auffordernd umspielte Legolas' Zunge das erhitzte Körperteil und schließlich begann er daran zu saugen.

Heiseres Stöhnen dran an die Ohren des Prinzen und er musste nicht aufsehen, um zu erraten, dass Haldir kurz davor war, den Kampf gegen sich selbst trotz allen Konsequenzen für ihn aufzugeben.

Verzweifelt grub Haldir seine Finger in den nassen Waldboden und schloss die Augen. Es war so erniedrigend. Sein Körper betrog ihn und er selbst konnte sich der unglaublichen Lust, die er empfand nicht mehr erwehren. Sekunde um Sekunde drohten seine Sinne zu schwinden und gleichzeitig schienen sie überempfindlich zu reagieren. Denn Haldir spürte die lustvollen Lippen um seine zitternde Erregung deutlicher als jemals zuvor. Zusätzlich reizten ihn die langen goldenen Haare des Prinzen, die vom Regen feucht an seinen Oberschenkeln entlang glitten.

Auch die Hände des blonden Elben waren nicht untätig, denn sie kneteten und erregten die erhobenen Brustwarzen Haldirs mal sanft und dann wieder beinahe grob. Stöhnend räkelte sich der einst so stolze Elb unter den Bemühungen von Legolas und begehrte mehr von diesen erregenden Berührungen.

Legolas ahnte von der Qual, die der Hauptmann gerade durchlebte und obwohl seine Drohung zwischen ihnen stand, wünschte er sich, Haldir würde die Beherrschung verlieren. Eine einzige Berührung, doch zu welchem Preis? Er selbst hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und er würde es auch halten. Trotzdem erbebte sein Körper unter jedem Stöhnen, dass von Haldirs Lippen kam und längst war auch der Prinz erregt. Mit Bedacht umgarnte seine Zunge das pochende Glied Haldirs und nur einen Moment später saugte er wieder daran. Und während eine Hand immer noch die erhobenen Brustwarzen verwöhnte, glitte die zweite Hand tiefer um die Bemühungen seiner Lippen zu unterstützen. Haldir entwich beinahe ein leiser Schrei, als er neugierige Finger an seinen Hoden spürte.

„Legolas…"

Die Stimme des lorischen Elben war nur ein Flüstern und von tiefen Atemzügen unterbrochen. Das Verlangen den blonden Prinzen zu berühren wurde immer stärker und er wusste, dass der Waldboden bald keinen Halt mehr bieten würde. Er konnte diese lustvolle Qual nicht mehr lange aushalten und wollte sich hingeben, sich einfach fallen lassen, aber ohne die Drohung des Prinzen zu fürchten. Wenn dies hier das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass er die Gunst von Legolas spüren durfte, so wollte er ihm auch dieses Geschenk bereiten.

Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass Legolas gar nicht reagieren würde, doch dann ließ der Blonde langsam von ihm ab, entließ das zitternde Glied aus seinem Mund. Ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen entwich Haldirs Kehle, als die kühle Luft über erhitzte Haut streichelte. Langsam öffnete der lorische Elb seine Augen und blickte in die von Legolas'. Sie wirkten in diesem Moment nicht wie ein strahlend blauer Himmel, sondern waren aus Lust verdunkelt, gleich Gewitterwolken, die den Himmel liebkosten.

„Was? Willst Du mir etwas sagen, Haldir?"

Ein gefährliches Lächeln traf Haldir bei diesen Worten und er atmete tief ein, versuchte einem Moment der brodelnden Leidenschaft zu entkommen.

„Bitte Legolas….tu mir das nicht an. Nicht diese Qualen."

Erneut musste der lorische Elb tief einatmen, denn das Haar von Legolas berührte beinahe zufällig seine Männlichkeit.

„Ich liebe Dich Legolas."

Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in Haldirs Augen und das Lächeln von Legolas' Lippen verschwand. Der junge Prinz zuckte zurück und starrte auf den hilflos wirkenden Hauptmann hinab. Da waren sie wieder, die drei Worte.

Haldir registrierte mit zunehmendem Unbehagen, wie sich der Blick des Elbenprinzen verhärtete. Verzweifelt versuchte er, in Legolas' Augen zu lesen und dort eine Reaktion auf seine Worte zu finden. Doch er konnte es nicht. Denn wo sich sonst das Blau eines Sommermorgens abzeichnete, fand Haldir nun das undurchdringliche Dunkelblau eines aufgewühlten Meeres. Verschwunden war das Feuer in seinem Blick und das schöne Gesicht strahlte nur noch Kälte aus. Es kam Haldir beinahe so vor, als würde er das Antlitz eines Kristalls aus Eis anblicken. Wunderschön und doch so kalt wie des Winters Pracht. Der Hauptmann wandte seinen Blick ab, denn die Hoffnung auf eine Erwiderung seiner Gefühle zerbrach mit jeder Sekunde.

In Legolas brodelte es jedoch und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Mit diesen drei verfluchten Worten hatte es Haldir letztendlich doch geschafft, ihn auf dem Konzept zu bringen. Der junge Prinz zweifelte und sah hinab auf den lorischen Elben. Stärke und Stolz zeichneten ihn einst aus, doch in diesem Augenblick wirkte Haldir wie ein gebrochenes Geschöpf. Gebrochen an Körper und Geist. Ein leises Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen und er schloss seine Augen. Sollte er dem lorischen Elben seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren oder sollte er sein Werk zu Ende führen? Ein Ende, dessen Auswirkung mehr zerstören konnte, als heilen?

Ohja, er liebte Haldir ebenfalls aus tiefstem Herzen und dennoch war er wütend und enttäuscht. Darüber, wie der andere Elb ihn und andere behandelt hatte. Wie ein Hauptmann, der einem seiner Untergebenen einen Befehl erteilte und während der Erfüllung spottend auf ihn hinab sah.

Vor allem war Legolas aber darüber enttäuscht, dass der lorische Elb ihm nicht schon vor all den Jahren gestanden hatte, was er fühlte. Und trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass auch er diesen Schritt nicht gewagt hatte. Warum? Aus Angst, zurückgestoßen oder ausgelacht zu werden? An Haldirs Kälte zu scheitern und die Gabe zu lieben auf ewig zu verlieren?

Oh sie waren beide so blind gewesen!

Trotzdem hatte Legolas in diesem Augenblick eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Du sprichst von Liebe Haldir? Und das aus dem Munde von jemanden, der nur von Lust und Verlangen geleitet wird und keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer nimmt? Oh nein Haldir! So einfach ist das nicht. Du sollst selbst spüren, was Du mir angetan hast… wie sehr Du mich verletzt hast mit Deiner Arroganz und Unnahbarkeit."

Legolas' Stimme war bei diesen Worten zu einem Flüstern geworden und Haldir zuckte zusammen, als er sie vernahm. Nur einen Moment später streiften die Lippen des Prinzen Haldirs Ohr und er knabberte leicht an der empfindlichen Spitze.

„Du sollst leiden Hauptmann… auf die angenehmste Art, die mir bekannt ist und die trotzdem die schlimmste Qual sein wird."

Diese Drohung war nur ein Hauch und es war wie eine Bestätigung, als Legolas' Lippen langsam an Haldirs nassem Körper herunter glitten.

Haldir gab nun endgültig auf... selbst seine Bitten hatten das Herz des Prinzen nicht erweicht und so versuchte er den stechenden Schmerz in seinem eigenen zu ignorieren. Was er jedoch nicht einfach ignorieren konnte, war die fordernde Zunge, die langsam die Spitze seines Gliedes umspielte. Jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt und ein leises Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Doch die Berührung hörte abrupt auf und wurde von einem sanften Griff ersetzt. Haldir schnappte nach Luft, als er die geschickten Finger von Legolas an seinem Glied spürte. Ohne Hektik bewegte Legolas seine Hand und ließ seinen Blick auf Haldir ruhen. 

"Ein schöner Anblick… so gefangen in Lust und Schmerz und von Deinem eigenen Körper betrogen, Hauptmann. Wie fühlt es sich an, einem anderen unterlegen, ja gar ausgeliefert zu sein?"

Diese Worte von Legolas trafen tief, aber sie entsprachen der Wahrheit. Er genoss die kundigen Hände von Legolas, seine lustbringenden Lippen und doch schmerzte die Erkenntnis, dass er nur ein Objekt der Begierde, ein Spielzeug für den Prinzen war, nicht mehr. Aber vielmehr tat ihm die Tatsache weh, dass auch er selbst Legolas solche Qualen zugefügt hatte.


	49. Ein hoher Preis

Haldir wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Bewegung von Legolas' Hand schneller und härter wurde. Doch erneut hielt der Elbenprinz inne und lächelte Haldir kalt an.

„Lego… Legoals… ich habe Dich nicht berührt."

Fast glaubte der lorische Elb, in den Augen von Legolas Bedauern zu sehen, doch dieser Moment verflog so schnell wie ein fallender Stern. Ohne auf die Worte Haldirs einzugehen, beugte sich der blonde Elb über den Hauptmann und ließ seine Zunge langsam quälend über Haldirs Glied gleiten. Ein Seufzen entfloh Legolas, als er die Süße von Haldirs Erregung kostete. Er genoss das Gefühl und dachte darüber nach, wie es wäre, wenn er dies nicht aus Rache, sondern aus Zuneigung tun würde. Zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort und ohne den Gedanken an das, was Haldir getan hatte.

Dieser konnte nun keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Von Schwäche verführt und Leidenschaft erfüllt, hob er seinen Körper den Lippen des Prinzen entgegen. Er spürte einen Herzschlag später, wie sich sanfte Lippen um sein Glied legten und ihm schwanden langsam die Sinne. Samtweich umschmeichelte eine neugierige Zunge sein pulsierendes Fleisch, während forschende Hände über seine feuchte Haut glitten. Schweißperlen vereinigten sich mit den Wassertropfen und ließen die Berührungen noch intensiver werden. Haldirs Körper erbebte unter atemlosen Stöhnen und seine Finger gruben sich immer fester in den Waldboden. Er wünschte sich einerseits, dass es vorüber ging und andererseits, dass es niemals endete. Denn er fürchtete vor dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Legolas ihm den Rücken zudrehte und aus seinem Leben verschwand. Vielleicht für immer… denn niemand wusste, ob dieser Krieg im Tod endete.

Doch Legolas ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen und entfachte mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge ungestillte Begierde in Haldir. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, wurde sein Atem schneller und die Stille der Nacht wurde immer wieder von seinem lauten Stöhnen durchbrochen.

„Legolas… Du bringst mich um."

Haldirs Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern, das nur für die Ohren eines Elben zu vernehmen war. Er spürte, wie sich sein Körper anspannte und flüssiges Feuer des Verlangens durch seine Adern floss. Doch in diesem Moment hielt Legolas plötzlich inne und blickte in das verzweifelte Gesicht Haldirs.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte der lorische Elb, den Prinzen erweicht zu haben, denn dieser sah ihn nachdenklich an. Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen, die nur von Legolas' heftigem Atem und dem Regen durchbrochen wurde, bevor der Prinz kalt auf ihn hinablächelte.

„Dann sei es so Wächter Loriens. Einen schöneren Tod findest Du nicht. Er ist zwar nicht eines Kriegers wie Dir würdig, aber das war Dein Verhalten auch nicht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, beugte sich Legolas wieder über Haldirs Erregung und umschloss diese mit seinen Lippen. Der lorische Elb keuchte erschrocken auf und spürte eine fesselnde Hitze, die sich mit einer lähmenden Kälte abwechselte. Das einst so stolze Herz schlug so laut, dass es in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

Doch auch Legolas hatte mit sich zu kämpfen, um nicht voll und ganz über den Hauptmann herzufallen. Immer wieder rief er sich die Tatsache ins Gedächtnis, dass dies hier die größte Qual für Haldir sein würde und er genau das erreichen wollte. Doch war das auch jetzt noch sein Wunsch? Der Prinz wusste es nicht und war besessen von dem Wunsch, Haldir noch intensiver zu kosten. Er spürte, wie Haldir unter seinen Liebkosungen erbebte und sog stärker an dessen pulsierendem Glied, während sich seine Finger in die makellose Haut des lorischen Elben krallten und dort Spuren hinterließen. Brandmarken der Erniedrigung. Mit jeder Sekunde näherte sich Haldir der Erlösung und selbst der stärker gewordene Regen konnte diese Tatsache nicht mehr verzögern.

Ein weiteres Mal sog Legolas kräftig an Haldirs Glied und umgarnte neckend die schmale Spalte, aus der ununterbrochen Tränen der Lust heraus quollen.

Und mit einem plötzlichen Aufschrei der Lust brach ein heftiger Orgasmus über Haldir zusammen und Legolas schmeckte das heiße Zeichen seiner Lust… das Zeichen von Haldirs Aufgabe. Gierig nahm er es auf, stahl jede Träne von Haldirs Leidenschaft und ließ nur langsam von dem lorischen Elben ab.

Er genoss den Anblick des zitternden Körpers und doch tat es ihm weh. Für einen Augenblick verharrte Legolas und beobachtete fasziniert Haldirs heftigen Atem. Sein Blick ruhte auf den Spuren seiner eigenen Beherrschung, die seine Finger an den Hüften Haldirs hinterlassen hatten. Rot wie Feuer entstellten sie die sonst makellose Haut. Der Elb hatte seine Augen geschlossen und eine einsame Träne liebkoste die langen Wimpern und verschmolz mit dem Regen. Der junge Prinz erkannte, dass Haldir kurz vor dem endgültigen Zusammenbruch stand und so beugte er sich ein letztes Mal über Haldir und fuhr mit seinen Lippen in einer sanften Berührung über die des lorischen Elben.

Haldir konnte nicht mehr. Sein Herz schien mit jedem weiteren Atemzug zu zerspringen, während seine Seele schmerzte. Er hatte Erfüllung erhalten, doch zu welchem Preis? Ein Zittern durchzuckte seinen Körper, als Legolas Zunge um Einlass bat. Und Haldir zögerte nicht lange, wollte noch einmal die Zartheit eines Kusses spüren, welcher den bitteren Geschmack der Verzweiflung wegnehmen sollte. Er öffnete sich dem jungen Elben und Sekunden später fochten ihre Lippen einen Kampf aus. Durch diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, konnte Haldir das Zeichen seiner Lust schmecken… süß und verhöhnend. Der lorische Hauptmann wollte seine Arme um Legolas legen, festhalten was er zu verlieren drohte, doch der jüngere Elb umfasste seine Handgelenke und drückte diese unsanft auf den Waldboden. Seine Miene wirkte angespannt, beinahe ängstlich, während sein Lächeln eiskalt war.

„Du gibst ein schönes Spielzeug der Lust ab Haldir. Oder denkst Du, dass Du jemals mehr sein könntest? Für mich oder jemand anderen?"

Mit diesen Worten riss er sich von Haldir los und stand auf.

„Namarie Haldir o Lorien. Mögest Du irgendwann die Fähigkeit besitzen, ein Herz zu fangen, dass Dir zufliegt und es nicht dem stürmischen Wind zu überlassen."

Heftig atmend wandte sich Legolas um. Er konnte den Anblick Haldirs nicht länger ertragen, denn Tränen füllten die schönen Augen des lorischen Elben… Tränen, die durch seine Rache geboren wurden.


	50. Böse Überraschung

Jaaaaa hier kommt eine kleine Überraschung kicher.

Denn ich habe tatsächlich ein Update mitgebracht und will es euch auch nicht länger vorenthalten.

Ich weiß, dass diese Story hier sehr lange ist und schon seit über zwei Jahren existiert... aber sie ist mein erstes richtiges Slashbaby und darum auch was Besonderes für mich.

Wahrscheinlich hab ich auch viele mit meinen laaangen Wartezeiten vertrieben.  
Aber denen, die noch dabei sind, wünsche ich jetzt viel Spass lächel und hoffe, es gefällt euch auch.

* * *

Einen winzigen Augenblick verharrte Legolas und hoffte, dass Haldir ihn aufhalten würde… ein einziges Wort noch einmal von den Gefühlen sprach, die der lorische Wächter für ihn hatte. Doch sein Wunsch blieb ihm verweigert. Und so verschwand der junge Prinz im Wald, ohne sich noch einmal nach Haldir umzudrehen. Dieser Anblick hätte ihn zuviel Kraft gekostet, wurde er sich doch darüber bewusst, WAS er getan hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten entfernte er sich vom dem Platz des Geschehens und unbemerkt hatten sich auch Tränen auf seine Wangen gestohlen. Seine Wut auf Haldir hatte ihn auf einen Weg geführt, auf dem es kein Zurück mehr gab, so sehr es sich Legolas auch wünschte. Genau genommen war er nämlich nicht besser als Haldir.

Seufzend blieb Legolas stehen und atmete tief durch. Hatte nicht auch er selbst das Spiel mit der Lust bevorzugt? Wilder Sex, aber keine Gefühle statt Zuneigung und Liebe? Waren nicht auch Boromir und Aragorn nur Objekte der Lust für ihn? Und gerade er hatte Haldir verurteilt, nicht einmal Gnade walten lassen, als er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Langsam begriff Legolas, was er dem Wächter wirklich angetan hatte. Ein liebendes Herz soll nicht mit Füßen getreten werden, hatte ihm einst seine Mutter beigebracht… es muss sanft behandelt werden, sollte man selbst auch für dieses Herz etwas empfinden. Auch wenn man nicht selbst in Liebe entflammt war, so sollte dieses verletzliche Herz mit Vorsicht behandelt werden, denn liebenden Herzen zerbrechen schnell.

Ohja, seine Mutter war eine weise Frau gewesen und er selbst nichts weiter als ein Narr.

Legolas sah auf seine Hände hinab. Die Hände eines Kriegers, zum Töten geschaffen und mit ihnen hatte er einen einst so stolzen Elben gebrochen. Dessen Geschmack lag immer noch auf seiner Zunge, verführte seine Sinne und verhöhnte ihn gleichzeitig. Verwirrt schloss der junge Prinz seine Augen und sah Haldir vor sich. Stolz und unnahbar, wie er die Gefährten im goldenen Wald empfangen hatte. Ein Elb, der Respekt und nicht Qual verdient hatte. Aber er hatte sich von der Wut leiten lassen und wurde von ihr geblendet. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war. Dabei waren seine Gefühle so deutlich gewesen.

Wie gerne hätte er Haldir einfach in den Arm genommen und diese drei gefürchteten Worte erwidert. Stattdessen hatte er die Ehrlichkeit des Wächters verhöhnt und seine eigenen Gefühle, ja die Stimme seines Herzens ignoriert.

Der junge Prinz erinnerte sich an die Worte von Menschen… ihre Vermutungen, dass Elben nicht lieben konnte. Nach ihrer Meinung war das Volk der Schönen viel zu unnahbar und stolz, um ein anderes Wesen in ihre Herzen zu lassen. Je länger Legolas darüber nachdachte, je schmerzhafter wurde ihm die Wahrheit dieser Worte klar. War er selbst wirklich nicht dazu geschaffen, zu lieben? Sollte es wirklich nur die körperliche Lustbefriedigung sein, die ihn immer wieder in die Arme von anderen Wesen trieb? Rücksichtslos was die Gefühle anderer anbetraf und nur auf den eigenen Vorteil aus.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sich Legolas in das nasse Gras fallen. Seine Beine hatten einfach keine Kraft mehr und er fühlte sich, als würde das Wasser von einem riesigen Meer über ihm zusammenschlagen. Seine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem fallenden Regen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Stumm flehte der blonde Elb die Valar an, die Zeit rückgängig zu machen und doch wusste er, dass dies nicht möglich war. Er hatte zwar seinen Triumph gewonnen, aber vielmehr verloren, als er jemals besessen hatte.

Seine Sinne spielten ihm einen Streich, denn er vernahm Haldirs Stimme… sanft und so voller Liebe. Sie sprach von tiefen Gefühlen und einer Liebe, die selbst über den Tod hinaus weiterleben würde. Doch als Legolas wieder aufsah, hörte er nur noch den Regen und sein Schmerz reichte bis an den Himmel. Denn auch der Himmel weinte um zwei Geschöpfe, die ihre Liebe an unnahbaren Stolz verloren hatten.

Der Elb war so in seinem Schmerz und seinen Vorwürfen gefangen, dass er das näher kommende Rascheln nicht bemerkte. Er registrierte nicht einmal, dass jemand hinter ihn trat.

„Wen haben wir den da… einen Elbenprinzen, der seine Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen hat."

Mit diesen Worten wurde Legolas grob am Oberarm gepackt und auf die Füße gezerrt. Ein weiterer Griff packte ihn unsanft in dem blonden Haar und er wurde gegen einen Körper gezogen. Der Elb spürte in diesem Moment nicht nur den schnellen Atem seines Angreifers, sondern auch eine eindeutige Erregung, die sich an seinem Bein rieb.

„Na Prinzlein. Hast Du Dein Spiel mit dem Hauptmann genossen. Bestimmt schmeckst Du noch nach seiner Erniedrigung."

Mit diesen Worten wurde Legolas herumgewirbelt und gierige Lippen pressten sich auf seinen Mund.

Bevor Legolas wusste, wie ihm geschah, schob sich eine Zunge in seinen Mund und verstrickte ihn in einen wilden Kuss. Dieser endete jedoch genauso schnell, wie er begonnen hatte.

„Mhmmm. Weißt Du Legolas, ich frage mich gerade, ob ich nicht besser zu Deinem Wächter zurückkehren sollte. Er schmeckt gut und ist wohl jetzt hilfloser, als Du es jemals sein wirst. Aber andererseits… Du hast keine Befriedigung erfahren und auch ich bin hart, seitdem ich euch beobachtet habe."

Bei diesen Worten griff er dem Elben in den Schritt und grinste ihn hämisch an.

„Boromir… lass die Finger von ihm."

Legolas' Stimme war nur ein Hauch, denn er fühlte sich zu schwach, um dem Krieger zu widersprechen oder sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

„Du hast mich also erkannt Prinzchen. Erinnerst Du Dich auch noch an die Dienste, die ich nun gerne von Dir erfüllt hätte? Natürlich kann ich Dich nicht bezahlen, so wie es der Wächter beim zukünftigen König getan hat. Aber das ist auch nicht nötig… nicht wahr Prinzlein? Du öffnest ja gerne Deinen Mund für besondere Kriegsdienste."

Ein Lachen begleitete diese Worte, während Legolas den Krieger nur anstarrte. Er glaubte nicht wirklich, was hier passierte und doch war er nicht fähig, sich zu wehren. Wenn er nur an die Drohung Boromirs dachte, sein Verlangen auch noch an Haldir zu stillen, wurde ihm ganz anders. Das durfte er nicht zulassen, denn er ahnte, dass der Mensch den Zustand des Hauptmannes gnadenlos ausnutzen würde. Legolas wusste nicht, ob dies nicht das Herz des schönen Elben endgültig brechen würde… sollte nicht er schon daran die Schuld tragen.

Eine Stimme holte den Prinzen wieder zurück in das Hier und Jetzt und er sah die vor Verlangen gierig funkelnden Augen Boromirs dicht vor sich. Unsanft wurde er wieder zurück auf den nassen Waldboden gestoßen, während der Gondorianer seine Hose öffnete.

„Nun mein Prinz… ihr seit dort, wohin ihr gehört. Auf den Knie vor mir und nun zeigt mir, wie ihr es dem Wächter besorgt habt. Bis zum bitteren Ende."

Doch Legolas regte sich nach diesen Worten, die beinahe einem Befehl glichen, nicht. Er sah ausdruckslos auf das erhobene Glied des Menschen und spürte wie Wut in ihm hochstieg. Wut auf den gondorianischen Menschen, auf sich selbst und nicht zuletzt auf seine Hilflosigkeit in dieser Situation. Bevor er jedoch diesen Umstand ändern konnte, riss ihn Boromir an seinem blonden Haar näher.


	51. Unter Zwang

Also irgendwie schaffe ich es immer, euch Leser hier unbeabsichtigt zu quälen mit meinen langen Updatezeiträumen. Das tut mir auch leid, aber irgendwie braucht diese Geschichte hier ein wenig mehr Zeit, als andere. Außerdem gabs in meinem Privatleben ziemlich viel Troubel... auch ein Punkt, warum ich erst jetzt zum Weiterschreiben kam.

Vielleicht liegt auch es daran, dass es einfach mein "Baby" ist... meine erste richtige Slashgeschichte. Naja und ein bisschen Angst, sie zum Ende zu führen ist auch dabei.

**Luthien Lossehelin**: Ich hab ja auch Mitleid und Legolas… naja er hat etwas gut zu machen ;). Ob er das tut, siehst Du ja gleich ;).

**Shelley:** Uhiii… also ob ich Dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen kann….

**serena:** knuddel… ich hoffe, Du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht. Wirst diese Fortsetzung hier ja schon kennen ;). Aber wie ich an anderer Stelle sagte… es wird hier ein Ende geben.

**Galu:** Ich gönne ihnen aber auch wirklich kein Glück… zumindest noch nicht. Aber ich denke irgendwie, dass ich diese Story nicht ohne Happy End lassen kann. Und wer weiß, wer den beiden noch zur Hilfe eilt.

**Strumpfhase:** Ganz ruhig atmen… und bitte nicht durch das Chapter hier erschrecken. Boromir ist wirklich sehr böse.

**M9:** BOAH danke für dieses große Lob und Deine Geduld. Ich sage nicht, dass ich schnellere Updates liefere… was das bringt, hat man ja bei den letzten Reviews gesehen. Diese Geschichte braucht einfach ein wenig mehr Zeit… sie liegt mir nämlich sehr am Herzen.

Ein großes Dankeschön auch an die hier nicht genannten Leser. Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr solange Warten müsst… aber ihr könnt euch wirklich sicher sein, dass diese Geschichte hier bestimmt nicht vergessen ist. Vielleicht entschädigt dieses Kapitel ja für die lange Wartezeit… auch wenn es mit einem bösen Cliffhanger endet.

* * *

„Habt ihr meine Worte nicht verstanden? Oder hat euch der Geschmack des Wächters so verwirrt, dass ihr nicht einmal mehr wisst, wie man diesen besonderen Dienst ausführt?"  
Wieder war da das verhöhnende Lachen Boromirs, dessen Griff in Legolas' Haar stärker wurde.  
„Und nun macht euren Mund auf, Prinzlein und besorgt es mir. Oder wäre es euch lieber, wenn ich diesem arroganten Hauptmann einen Besuch abstatte? Er würde bestimmt tun, was ich verlange. Denn Du hast ihm seinen Stolz genommen, Legolas… Du hast ihn gebrochen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich mir verweigern würde. Er würde jedoch nicht mit dem diplomatischen Geschick seines Mundes davonkommen…"

Fragend zog Boromir eine Augenbrauche hoch und wartete ab. Er ahnte, dass seine Drohung Legolas kaum eine Wahl ließ und das erregte ihn noch mehr. Doch im Stillen hoffte der Mensch, dass Legolas sich weiterhin wehren würde. Denn er würde viel lieber Haldirs gebrochenen Körper erobern.  
„Du verschonst ihn, wenn ich Dir diesen Dienst erfülle?"  
Die leise Stimme des Elben holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Traust Du mir etwa nicht, Prinzlein? Nun mach schon, oder ich überlege es mir anders."  
Erneut zog Boromir den blonden Elben an den Haaren näher, bis dessen Lippen sein aufgerichtetes Glied berührten.

Für einen Moment zögerte Legolas, doch dann öffnete er gehorsam seinen Mund. Nur so konnte er Haldir schützen, denn ihm war bewusst, dass der lorische Elb einen weiteren aufgezwungenen Willen nicht überstehen würde. Und schon gar nicht den menschlichen Krieger, wusste Legolas doch aus eigener Erfahrung, wie grob und rücksichtslos Boromir war. Er konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, aber so konnte er wenigstens Haldir beschützen – auch wenn es zu seinem eigenen Nachteil war.

Ein Ruck in seinen Haaren, zeigte Legolas wieder, wie ungeduldig Boromir wirklich war und so umschloss er Sekunden später den harten Schaft des Menschen, von einem lauten Lachen Boromirs begleitet, dass langsam in ein lustvolles Stöhnen wechselte. Er verstärkte seinen Griff in dem blonden Haar, hielt Legolas' fest und stieß in den mehr oder weniger willigen Mund des Elben.

„Und wage es ja nicht zuzubeißen… dann stirbt der Wächter durch meine Hand."  
Boromir stieß bei diesen Worten immer heftiger voran, während Legolas Mühe hatte, ein Würgen zu unterdrücken. Er versuchte seine Kehle zu entspannen und die Bilder eines toten Haldirs nicht erst in seinen Geist zu lassen. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Hüfte des Menschen und ließ Boromir eine Behandlung zukommen, die ihn hoffentlich bald zum Höhepunkt bringen würde.

Doch der Gondorianer hatte andere Pläne. Er zog sich aus dem Mund des Elben zurück und atmete tief durch. Noch hatte er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er durch kleine Pausen Legolas' Qual verlängern konnte.  
„Nicht so hastig, mein kleiner Prinz. Ihr Elben habt doch sehr viel Zeit und ich will es genießen."  
Lachend streichelte Boromir über das blonde Haar. Ihm entging dabei nicht, dass es in Legolas' Augen wütend funkelt. Trotzdem glaubte er nicht, dass sich der junge Prinz zur Wehr setzen würde. Er hatte ihn in der Hand und das nur wegen der Liebe. Wie sehr er dieses Gefühl doch verachtete. Es brachte nichts als Schwäche und Schwäche war tödlich, man konnte es sich als Krieger nicht leisten und schon gar nicht als Hauptmann. Denn ein Hauptmann hatte die Verantwortung für anderes Leben und für das Wohl eines Landes. Dies hatte Haldir wohl vergessen, als er sich zu Legolas hingezogen fühlte. Aber das war zum Glück nicht sein Problem… er konnte es nur für seine Zwecke ausnützen.

„Du Bastard."  
„Na na na Prinzlein. Wir wollen doch nicht frech werden. Du kannst Deinen Mund gerne aufmachen… aber nur zu meiner Befriedung."  
Boromirs Griff verstärkte sich und erneut umschlossen Legolas' Lippen seine Erektion. Ohne auf das kurze Würgen des Prinzen zu achten, stieß der Mensch hart und rücksichtslos in dessen Mund. Er bemerkte in seiner Lust weder, wie sich Legolas' Finger in seine Hüften gruben noch dessen Tränen, die heiß über die Wangen des Elben rannen.

Dieser hatte längst die Augen geschlossen und versuchte seine Gedanken auf Haldir zu richten. Legolas hoffte, dass Boromir sein Wort hielt oder das Haldir wenigstens in Sicherheit war, sollte der Mensch sein Versprechen brechen. Denn sollte dieser Fall eintreten, wüsste Legolas nicht, ob er irgendetwas dagegen tun könnte. Er fühlte sich schwach und mit jedem Stoß Boromirs beschmutzter.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch Sekunden später wieder auf Boromir gerichtet, der immer schneller und grober in seinen Mund stieß. Auch das Stöhnen des Menschen wies darauf hin, dass er bald den Höhepunkt erreichen würde.

Dass dies allerdings Sekunden später passierte, darauf war Legolas nicht vorbereitet. Der Elb versuchte verzweifelt, den Samen Boromirs zu schlucken und trotzdem rann ihm etwas davon die Mundwinkel herab. Doch das kümmerte den Menschen wenig. Schwer atmend zog er sich aus Legolas' Mund zurück und stieß den Elben einfach auf den nassen Waldboden.

Mit einem verhöhnenden Grinsen schloss Boromir seine Hose und sah auf den blonden Prinzen hinab. Zitternd lag dieser vor ihm – beschmutzt mit dem Zeichen seiner Niederlage.  
„Ihr besitzt eine Zungenfertigkeit, die eines Prinzen würdig ist. Doch ist es diese Gefälligkeit bei Weitem nicht. Und nun, meine prinzliche Hure, erweist mir einen letzten Dienst. Begleitet mich zu eurem Wächter."

Legolas versuchte, die Worte des Kriegers zu ignorieren. Er wusste selbst, dass er in diesem Moment nicht mehr als eine Hure war, nicht jedoch ein Prinz. Doch bei den letzten Worten Boromirs, horchte er auf. Doch bevor er widersprechen konnte, wurde er grob von Boromir auf die Beine gezerrt.


	52. Kein Ausweg

Ja ich weiß – es hat lange gedauert und einige von euch wurden sehr ungeduldig. Das sah ich an einigen Reviews. Nun ja, es war wirklich eine lange Zeit… aber wer selbst schreibt, der weiß, dass manchmal einfach die Muse schläft. Egal, was man dann macht und wie sehr man gerne schreiben würde, es geht einfach nicht.

Und mich hatte so eine total unkreative Phase erwischt. Da hab ich das Handwerk lieber etwas ruhen gelassen, bevor ich totalen Mist schreibe. Heute habe ich mich mal an einem neuen Kapitel versucht und tadaaaa da ist es nun. Es ist nur ein kleines Chapter, aber besser als nichts lächel.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und es sind noch einige Leser übrig geblieben.

Was die Fortsetzung angeht: Ich werde mir Mühe geben, aber seid bitte gnädig mit mir.

* * *

"Menschen sind schwach. Sagte das einst nicht Elrond? Wenn er wüsste, wie Recht er damit hat – zumindest was die fleischliche Lust angeht. Denn ich kann mich dem Gedanken nicht erwehren, diesen arroganten Hauptmann unter mir zu sehen… gebrochen von Dir, mein Prinzlein und erdolcht von einem Schwert der besonderen Art."  
Lachend stand Boromir vor dem blonden Elben und genoss die Verzweiflung in dessen Gesicht. Er hatte niemals vorgehabt, den Hauptmann von Lorien zu verschonen, denn zu sehr verlangte es ihm nach dem gebrochenen Körper von Haldir.

Zwar liebte Boromir den Widerstand, aber wenn man schon diesen arroganten Hauptmann auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert bekam, da konnte man doch nicht nein sagen.  
"Boromir… Du gabst mir ein Versprechen."  
Erst Legolas leise Stimme holte den Menschen aus seinen Gedanken, die ihm beinahe schon wieder eine Erektion beschert hätten.  
"Oh, habe ich das? Ich glaube, das vergaß ich durch Deine vorzügliche Zungenfertigkeit."  
Wieder drang ein Lachen an Legolas' Ohren und er wusste, dass Boromir keine Gnade walten lassen würde. Trotzdem hatte er nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben.

Er konnte diesen Vorsatz jedoch nicht sofort in die Tat umsetzen, da er von Boromir grob näher gezogen wurde. Sekunden später griff der Krieger nach Legolas' Tunika und riss einen Teil des Stoffes heraus.  
"Elben sind doch saubere Geschöpfe. Also sieh zu, dass die Spuren Deiner Unterwerfung aus Deinem Gesicht verschwinden."  
Mit diesen verhöhnenden Worten warf er Legolas den Stofffetzen zu und sah ihn auffordernd an. Doch der Elb zögerte für einen Moment und erwiderte den Blick des Menschen.

Damit steigerte er aber nur die Ungeduld von Boromir, dessen Griff sich sofort fest um Legolas' Handgelenk legte.  
"Ich glaube, wir haben uns nicht verstanden. Willst Du SO Deinem Liebsten gegenübertreten – ihm zeigen, dass Du meine Lust befriedigt hast? Wenn das Dein Willen ist bitte."  
"Du wirst Deine dreckigen Finger von ihm lassen, MENSCH."  
Das letzte Wort hatte Legolas verächtlich ausgespuckt und er riss sich von Boromir los.  
"Wenn Du immer noch nicht genug hast, dann nimm mich, wie es Dir beliebt… aber wage es nicht, ihn zu berühren."

Hatte Legolas damit gerechnet, die Faust von Boromir zu spüren, wurde er enttäuscht. Stattdessen verzog sich das Gesicht des Menschen zu einem boshaften Lachen.  
"Keine Angst mein Prinz, ich werde euch nehmen und glaub mir, ich werde das Wort Rücksicht nicht kennen. Aber er soll dabei zusehen und er wird es zu Ende bringen. Oder wäre es Dir lieber, wenn er Dir den süßen Höhepunkt der Lust beschert? Auch das lässt sich sicherlich machen - mit den richtigen Druckmitteln."

Boromirs letzte Worte gingen beinahe in seinem Lachen unter, als er Legolas erneut packte und mit sich zog. Doch Legolas wehrte sich dagegen mit aller Verzweiflung. Denn wenn Haldir wirklich in die Hände des Menschen fiel, dann wäre das sein Todesurteil. Und er selbst hatte dazu einen großen Teil beigetragen.  
"Boromir, Du verdammter Bastard. Was willst Du von mir… was ist der Preis, damit Du Haldir in Ruhe lässt?"

Der Angesprochene verharrte und für einen Moment hatte Legolas die Hoffnung, dass der Mensch mit ihm als Pfand einverstanden war. Doch das zerschlug sich sehr schnell.  
"Hör mir genau zu, Elb, denn ich sage es nur einmal. Du wirst mich zu Deinem Liebsten begleiten und der Vereinigung unserer Körper beiwohnen. Ich will den Schmerz in Deinen Augen sehen, wenn ich nicht nur ihn durchbohre, sondern auch sein Herz… den Teil, den Du übrig gelassen hast. Und vielleicht kannst Du beeinflussen, WAS mit ihm geschieht. Vielleicht möchte ich auch nur Zeuge werden, wie Du sein Herz endgültig zerbrichst und ihn erneut nimmst. Dann, aber nur dann, würde ich mein Versprechen einhalten und ihn nicht selbst berühren."

Diese Worte ließen Legolas erschauern, denn er ahnte, dass Boromir es ernst meinte. Und langsam sah der blonde Elb ein, dass er das Aufeinandertreffen der beiden nicht verhindern konnte. Aber er konnte versuchen, wenigstens die Vereinigung zweier Völker zu vermeiden. Wie er das anstellt, war ihm noch nicht ganz klar. Aber Legolas würde selbst den Tod vorziehen, als Haldir dem Menschen auszuliefern. Und sollte er sterben, so würde er den Gondorianer mit in den Tod ziehen.


	53. Die Macht von Worten

Hach ja – mich gibt es auch noch, genauso wie die beiden Elben, die gerade von einem bösen Krieger bedroht werden. Vergessen hab ich es nicht und um das zu beweisen gibt's heute ein neues Kapitel. Ganz langsam geht es auf das große Finale zu.

Und es schaut gut aus, denn ich hab meine Muse wieder gefunden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Für einen Moment verharrte Boromir noch und sah den Elben fragend an.  
"Nun mein sündenreicher Prinz. Wählst Du den Weg des Widerstandes oder den Pfad des Gehorsams? Von Deiner Entscheidung hängt es ab, was mit Haldir geschieht – welches Schwert ihn durchbohren wird."  
Legolas schluckte hart und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, dem Menschen ins Gesicht zu spucken. Stattdessen nickte er kaum merklich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Solltest Du gelogen haben, so wird es Deinen Tod bedeuten, Mensch. Der Tod eines Elben bleibt nicht ungestraft. Und sollte ich nicht mehr dazu fähig sein, Dir das Leben zu nehmen, so wird es bestimmt das Schicksal tun."  
In diesen Worten lag die ganze Wut des Elben und für einen Augenblick schien Boromir beunruhigt.

Doch wenige Sekunden später hatte sich der Mensch gefangen und schenkte dieser offensichtlichen Drohung nur ein mildes Lächeln.  
"Wir werden sehen, wer stirbt, mein Freund. Und sollte es Haldir sein, dann trägst Du eine erhebliche Schuld daran."  
Mit diesen Worten griff der Mensch nach Legolas Oberarm. Es war aber nicht nötig, denn der Prinz folgte seinem Peiniger ohne Widerstand. Er hatte eingesehen, dass dies seine einzige Chance war, Haldir zu helfen. Denn er traute Boromir vieles zu. Unter anderem auch, dass er auf seine Begleitung verzichtete und ihn in überschäumender Wut niederschlagen würde. Und in diesem Fall würde Haldir ihm hilflos ausgeliefert sein – sollte sich der Wächter nicht schon in Sicherheit befinden.

"Was bevorzugt dieser arrogante Hauptmann bei der Vereinigung? Harten und wilden Sex? Zumindest wirkt er so auf mich."  
Grinsend blickte Boromir den Elb an seiner Seite an. Er genoss es, Legolas mit seinen Worten und unterschwelligen Drohungen immer mehr zuzusetzen. Wie erwartet erhielt er auch keine Antwort, sondern nur einen Blick der Bände sprach.  
"Mhm… als Hauptmann ist er es sicher nicht gewöhnt, Befehle auszuführen. Ob er das wohl tut, wenn ich Dir ein Messer an die Kehle halte? Dann käme er zumindest nicht auf die Idee zuzubeißen, wenn er mir die Gunst seines Mundes gewährt. Denn sonst besteht die Gefahr, dass meine Hand ausrutscht und es wäre doch schade um Deinen schönen Hals."

Wieder reagierte Legolas nicht auf diese Worte, was Boromir mehr als schade fand. Er hatte gehofft, den Prinzen nochmals in die Schranken weisen zu können. Andererseits schwand die Chance, Haldir am Platz seiner Schmach vorzufinden, mit jeder Unterbrechung. Und er hatte keine Lust, den lorischen Elben in diesem verfluchten Wald zu suchen. Aber in diesem Fall würde Legolas für seine Befriedung sorgen und zwar solange, bis sie Lorien verlassen würden. Denn Boromir gönnte dem Prinzen dann weder die Suche nach Haldir noch ein Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm. Nein – Legolas sollte dann ohne das Wissen über das Befinden des Wächters in den Krieg oder vielleicht sogar in den Tod ziehen.

Mit den Gedanken bei dieser Strafe stiefelte Boromir weiter. Er wusste, dass ihn nur noch einige Bäume und Büsche von dem Ort trennten, an dem Legolas einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Und je näher sie diesem Platz kamen, umso erregter wurde der Krieger. Für einen Moment dachte er sogar daran, Legolas noch einmal zu seinem Opfer zu machen. Schließlich wollte er nicht gleich beim Anblick des hilflosen Wächters kommen. Doch dies würde bedeuten, dass wieder wertvolle Zeit vergeudet wurde und daher zwang sich Boromir, nicht an den willenlosen und beschmutzten Körper von Haldir zu denken.

Legolas wurde unterdessen immer unruhiger. Er studierte die Bewegungen des Menschen und ahnte, dass dieser jetzt schon mit seiner Lust zu kämpfen hatte. Das machte ihn unberechenbarer, als er sowieso schon war. Aber der Elb wusste, dass Boromirs Sinne dadurch beeinflusst waren und er vielleicht leichter einen Fehler machte. Einen Fehler, der dem Krieger zum Verhängnis werden würde und genau darauf hoffte Legolas. Deshalb spannte sich sein Körper Sekunden später auch an. Denn sie waren nur noch ein paar Schritte von jener Lichtung entfernt, wo er Haldir gebrochen hatte. Und er durfte die Chance nicht verpassen, sollte Boromir wirklich einen Fehler begehen.

Plötzlich blieb der Krieger aus Gondor stehen und zog Legolas an sich. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, lag schon die kräftige Hand Boromirs über seinem Mund.  
"Na wen haben wir denn da?" Boromirs Stimme war ein unheilvolles Flüstern direkt an seinem Ohr und er deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf einen leblos wirkenden Körper im nassen Gras. Legolas musste schlucken. Er hatte im Stillen immer noch gehofft, dass sich Haldir in der Zwischenzeit in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

Doch der Hauptmann Loriens lag immer noch dort, wo er ihn vor einiger Zeit zurückgelassen hatte. Es schien Legolas beinahe so, als hätte Haldir sich nicht einmal bewegt. Nur die zerschnittene Tunika, die inzwischen über seinem nackten Körper lag, verriet ihn. Doch sie bedeckte kaum etwas von dem entblößten Körper Haldirs. Der Elb wollte seine Augen vor diesem Bild verschließen, doch etwas hinderte ihn daran. Und während sich der Atem des Menschen hinter ihm immer mehr beschleunigte, versuchte Legolas ein Anzeichen von Leben bei Haldir zu erblicken.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, aber dann sah Legolas, dass sich Haldirs Brust kaum erkennbar hob und wieder senkte. Jetzt nahm er auch das leichte Zittern wahr, unter dem der Körper des Hauptmanns immer wieder erbebte. Trotzdem wies nichts darauf hin, dass Haldir etwas von ihrem Nähern bemerkt hatte und genau das machte Legolas die größten Sorgen.  
"Nun mein lieber Prinz… wir sollten Deinem Geliebten einen Besuch abstatten. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass er sich zur Wehr setzen wird, sollte er überhaupt noch am Leben sein."  
Ein unheilvolles Lachen löste sich von Boromirs Lippen, bevor er Legolas' Tunika um einen weiteren Stofffetzen erleichterte und den Elben damit knebelte.  
"Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er gewarnt wird."  
Boromir konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten und doch packte er Legolas grob an dessen blonden Haar und stieß ihn vor sich her.


	54. Wiedersehen

Überraschung… hier bin ich wieder mit einer Fortsetzung und das nur nach einer Woche. Und ja ich quäle meine Leser gerne, wozu sonst gibt es Cliffhanger. Eigentlich hasse ich sie ja selbst… aber wie ihr ja seht, setze ich sie in eigenen Geschichten gerne ein. Der Keks von M9 hat aber wirklich geholfen (DANKE), denn meine Muse hat mich heute Abend schön versorgt.

makaronia: Wochen ist mein letztes Update nicht her. Es dürfte letzte Woche gewesen sein und da mein Urlaub vorbei ist, hab ich die meiste Zeit am Wochenende zu schreiben. Deshalb gab es unter der Woche nichts von mir. Und ja, ich habe bemerkt, dass viele Leser ausbleiben… aber ich bin sehr froh über die, die noch dabei sind. Denn Schreiben ist eine Sache, die von vielen Dingen abhängig ist. Manchmal geht's auch einfach nicht weiter, egal was man tut und dann bringt erzwingen nichts. Trotzdem danke für Dein Review.

So und nun viel Spass beim neuen Kapitel.

* * *

Immer wieder versuchte Legolas, den Krieger aufzuhalten. Er stolperte und verlor absichtlich das Gleichgewicht. Doch bevor der Prinz auf dem nassen Boden landete, zog Boromir ihn grob hoch und stieß ihn weiter. Voller Sorge ließ Legolas den lorischen Elb nicht aus den Augen. Obwohl er selbst keine Warnung rufen konnte, war der Gondorianer beinahe so laut wie ein stinkender Ork und genau das hätte Haldir schon längst warnen müssen. Schließlich war er der Hauptmann der Galadhrim. Aber der Elb, der vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag, erinnerte nicht mehr, an das stolze und starke Wesen, das Haldir einst war. Nein – es schien Legolas fast so, als würde Haldir mit jedem seiner schwachen Atemzüge von dieser Welt schwinden. Und genau das musste der Prinz verhindern und wenn er dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen musste.

"Vielleicht sollte ich ihn hier liegen lassen. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass in seinem kalten Körper noch eine Flamme entzündet werden kann. Du mein Prinz bist da schon viel heißblütiger und mit der richtigen Behandlung wild wie eine ungezähmte Stute."  
Diese Worte ließen Hoffnung in Legolas aufkeimen und er versuchte, den Knebel aus seinem Mund zu entfernen. Boromir war jedoch schneller.  
"Nur nicht so voreilig. Oder möchtest Du Deinen Mund für andere Dienste einsetzen?"  
Lüstern sah Boromir zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her. Einerseits wollte er seine Kräfte für den Hauptmann aufsparen – aber andererseits war auch Legolas ein Augenöffner mit erregenden Folgen und vor allem deutlich lebendiger.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso fiesere Gedanken spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab. Dies spiegelte sich in dem teuflischen Lächeln wieder, das wenige Sekunden später auf seinem Gesicht erschien.  
"Vielleicht solltest Du ihn wecken, mein Prinz. Ich möchte in seine Augen sehen, wenn ich mich an seinem Liebsten bediene."  
Mit diesen Worten stieß Boromir den blonden Elben hart von sich. Da dieser das jedoch nicht kommen gesehen hatte, stolperte Legolas über die Beine von Haldir und kam zu Fall. Zum Glück begrub er den lorischen Elben nicht unter sich, sondern machte nur schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden neben Haldir.

Für einen Moment war Legolas irritiert und blickte zu Boromir, der mit verschränkten Armen einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt war.  
"Ich sagte, Du sollst ihn wecken und das war ein Befehl."  
In Boromirs Stimme schwang eine Gefahr mit, die nicht zu unterschätzen war und so zögerte Legolas nicht länger. Schnell entfernte er den Knebel und kniete sich neben Haldir.

Dessen Augen waren geschlossen und er wirkte, als wäre er in den letzten Stunden so schnell gealtert wie ein Sterblicher in 30 Jahren. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bedeckte Haldirs Körper und seine Haut war von einer auch für Elben unnatürlichen Blässe.  
Legolas musste schlucken und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Je länger er ihn betrachtete, umso deutlicher wurde ihm seine Tat vor Augen geführt. Er wollte seinen Blick abwenden und die Zeit zurückdrehen, doch beides war ihm unmöglich.

Langsam streckte Legolas seine Hand aus und hielt inne, bevor er die blasse Haut Haldirs berührte. Selbst jetzt spürte er die Kälte, die von dem lorischen Elben ausging und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.  
Sich der Anwesenheit Boromirs bewusst, strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über Haldirs Wange. Er zuckte beinahe zurück, als er nun hautnah mit der Kälte konfrontiert wurde und trotzdem zog er seine Hand nicht zurück.  
"Haldir?"  
Legolas flüsterte dieses eine Wort unsicher und hoffte auf eine Reaktion des anderen Elben. Doch das Einzige was von Leben in Haldir sprach, war die sich senkende und hebende Brust sowie das leichte Zittern seines Körpers.

"Wird das heute noch etwas oder soll ich nachhelfen, Legolas?"  
Der Angesprochene erschrak, als Boromirs laute Stimme an sein Ohr drang. Für einen Moment hatte er den Menschen tatsächlich vergessen. Er sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Danach beugte er sich zu Haldir hinab und streichelte zärtlich über dessen Wangen hinab zu den bläulich schimmernden Lippen. Und obwohl er den Blick Boromirs auf sich spürte, nahmen nun seine Lippen den Platz seiner Fingerspitzen ein. Sanft berührte er Haldirs Lippen und stahl ihm einen scheuen Kuss.

Legolas konnte seine Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Lautlos fielen sie hinab auf Haldirs Gesicht und vermischten sich dort mit den Regentropfen.  
"Bitte…"  
Verzweiflung sprach aus diesem Wort und unsicher sah Legolas zu dem Gondorianer, der scheinbar langsam seine Geduld verlor. Schließlich ließ der junge Prinz von Haldir ab und sah sich um. Das Zittern Haldirs hatte zwar nachgelassen, doch Legolas hatte das Bedürfnis, den lorischen Elben vor den Blicken Boromirs zu schützen. Aber er fand nichts, womit er die Nacktheit Haldirs bedecken könnte.

Plötzlich bemerkte er eine leichte Berührung an seiner Hand. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Regentropfen, der die Haut liebkoste. Doch war es das nicht, sondern ein stärkerer Atemzug gefolgt von Lippen, die kurz scheu über Legolas Finger strichen. Dem Thronfolger fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er bemerkte, dass Haldir seine Augen geöffnet hatte. Doch war nichts mehr von dem Stolz und der Stärke darin zu sehen, die so typisch für den lorischen Elben waren. Nein – in Haldirs Augen sah Legolas eine tiefe Traurigkeit und den Verlust jeglicher Hoffnung.  
"Cuinach! Idh rodyn gerir gaim ín or le!"  
Haldir sah bei diesen Worten auf und für einen Augenblick glaubte Legolas sogar ein Lächeln auf seinem Antlitz zu sehen. Doch dieser Moment wurde von der Stimme Boromirs gestohlen.  
"Ist Dein Geliebter endlich wach, Legolas?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und bemerkte den fragenden Ausdruck in Haldirs Augen. Doch Legolas schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf und berührte Haldir sachte an der Schulter.  
"Ú-osto."  
"Was hast Du ihm gesagt, Prinzlein? Doch nicht etwa, dass Du mit Deinem Mund wahrlich begabt bist? Oder das er mit seinen Diensten ein Pfand für Dein Leben ist?"

* * *

Cuinach! - Du lebst!  
Idh rodyn gerir gaim ín or le! - Die Götter halten ihre Hände über Dich!  
Ú-osto. - Hab keine Angst. 


	55. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer?

Sooooo... kurz vor der RingCon hab ich tatsächlich noch ein Kapitelchen aus dem Hut gezaubert. Es ist diesmal etwas länger g. Die Kekse, Torten und sonstigen Beschwörungen haben meiner Muse also tatsächlich auf die Sprünge geholfen. DANKE knuddel.

Ich freue mich, dass hier tatsächlich noch gelesen wird und danke allen, die noch dabei sind. In Zukunft werde ich mir Mühe geben, euch nicht mehr so lange warten zu lassen. Allerdings wird es vor der RingCon **kein** neues Kapitel mehr geben. Schließlich sind es ja nur noch nachzähl drei Tage. Aber dafür ist das Kapitel ja diesmal länger und der Cliffhanger ist auch nicht SO dramatisch wie sonst... sondern vielleicht eher ein wenig... naja ich verrate lieber nichts.

Viel Spass beim Lesen.

* * *

Boromir war bei diesen Worten näher an die beiden Elben herangetreten und öffnete langsam seinen Gürtel. Dabei ließ er seine vermeintlichen Opfer jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Der fragende Ausdruck in Haldirs Augen war nun purer Panik gewichen und Legolas bemerkte, wie sich auch der Körper des lorischen Elben verkrampfte. Für einen Moment ließ der Prinz seine Augen auf dem zitternden Körper seines Geliebten ruhen, bevor er sich entschlossen aufrichtete. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Boromirs Schwert das brechende Herz Haldirs in einen Scherbenhaufen verwandelte.  
"Boromir! Wenn seine Dienste der Pfand für mein Leben sind, wähle ich den Tod. Er hat genug gelitten durch meine Taten und soll nicht noch durch meine Schuld von der Unreinheit eines Menschen beschmutzt werden."

Während Boromir den Thronfolger nur anstarrte, konnte Haldir nicht glauben, was er hörte. Immer wieder glitten seine Blicke zwischen dem Menschen und seinem Geliebten hin und her, bevor Boromirs Lachen die eingetretene Stille durchbrach. Im selben Moment fiel auch sein Gürtel auf den nassen Boden.  
"Ich hoffe du bist dir bewusst, was du tust, Prinzlein. Wenn du stirbst, wird er deinem Weg folgen – ob nun durch ein gebrochenes Herz oder meine Hand."  
"Aber wir werden in der nächsten Welt zusammen sein. Und während du im Feuer deiner Schuld brennen wirst, werden unsere Seelen heilen."

Legolas brachte sich bei diesen Worten zwischen Boromir und Haldir. Er wusste, dass der Mensch gerade stärker war, als sie beide zusammen und doch hoffte er, damit etwas zu erreichen. Währenddessen war Haldir wie gelähmt. Die Bedeutung von Legolas' Worten wurde ihm nur langsam bewusst, ebenso wie das unheilvolle Funkeln in Boromirs Augen.  
"N… nein…"  
Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, um den Prinzen zurückzuziehen, doch seine Kräfte waren erschöpft.

Legolas vernahm die leise Stimme des Hauptmannes und musste den Wunsch niederkämpfen, sich Haldir zuzuwenden. Denn das – so wusste er – wäre ein Fehler, der in Boromirs Sinn gewesen wäre.  
"Wie dumm du doch bist, Prinzlein. Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber du trägst keine Waffe bei dir – mal abgesehen von deinem prinzlichen Zepter."  
Lachend griff Boromir in das blonde Haar und zog den Elben an sich. Sein Blick glitt zu Haldir, der immer wieder versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch nicht einmal die Panik, die ihn ergriffen hatte, vollbrachte Wunder. Kraftlos brach er jedes Mal wieder zusammen. Der Mensch belächelte diese Versuche und wandte sich dann wieder an Legolas.

"Meinst du nicht, dass es ein wenig spät ist, für ihn einzutreten? Du selbst warst es, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hat. Du selbst hast ihn gebrochen und schutzlos hier zurückgelassen. Und es wird allein deine Schuld sein, wenn er schwindet und du weißt, dass es bereits begonnen hat. Sieh ihn dir an, Prinzlein. Unbekleidet und schwach wie ein Neugeborenes. Beschmutzt von deinen Händen und unwürdig, diesen Wald zu schützen."

Boromirs Lippen waren dicht an Legolas' Ohr und wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, wirbelte er den Prinzen herum, so dass dieser Haldir ansehen musste. Der Hauptmann jedoch hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und sein Atmen raste. Legolas musste schlucken und er spürte, wie ihn der letzte Funken von Hoffnung verließ. Denn Boromirs Worte hatten der Wahrheit entsprochen und Haldirs gesenkter Kopf sprach in Legolas Augen dafür, dass auch der Hauptmann so dachte.  
"Aber weißt du was, mein unreiner Prinz? Allein der Versuch, um diesen wertlosen Elben zu kämpfen, sollte belohnt werden."

Bei diesen Worten glitt Boromirs freie Hand über die bebende Brust des Prinzen. Beinahe zärtlich war diese Berührung, die mit jedem seiner Atemzüge tiefer wanderte. Ein fester Griff in seinem Schritt beendete die Reise und Legolas atmete scharf ein.  
"Dir scheint es zu gefallen, Prinzchen."  
Hämisch grinsend begann Boromir damit, seine Hand langsam zu bewegen. Und obwohl sich Legolas gegen die aufkommenden Gefühle wehrte, konnte er nicht vermeiden, dass sein Körper darauf reagierte. Der Druck und die massageartigen Bewegungen des Menschen führten dazu, dass ihn sein Körper verriet.  
"Mhmmmm ich hatte fast vergessen, wie gut dein Schwert in den Händen liegt."  
Boromirs Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden, während seine Hand dem Prinzen unaufhörlich eine Massage zukommen ließ, die ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. Auch der Mensch war deutlich erregt, denn Legolas spürte dessen erhobenes Glied hart an seinem Gesäß.

"HALDIR."  
Beide Elben zuckten bei der lauten Stimme des Menschen zusammen und doch hatte es den gewünschten Erfolg: Der lorische Elb sah endlich auf.  
"Ist er nicht ein schöner Anblick unser Prinzlein? Gefangen in Lust und betrogen vom eigenen Körper? Ja sieh nur hin und solltest du deine Augen abwenden, wird es deinem Liebsten nicht gut tun."  
Auf die Drohung von Boromir folgte eine unheilvolle Stille. Legolas hatte inzwischen jedoch seine Augen geschlossen. Er konnte den Blick Haldirs nicht ertragen – nicht, wenn er durch die Hand des Menschen zur Erfüllung fand. Auch der lorische Elb kämpfte mit sich. Ihm war klar, dass der Gondorianer nicht scherzte und trotzdem wollte er nichts mehr, als seine Augen vor dem Geschehen zu verschließen. Wäre Legolas nicht in Boromirs Händen, hätte er schon lange die Valar angefleht, sein Leben zu beenden. Doch er wusste, dass der junge Prinz dann unter dem Menschen noch mehr leiden müsste. Und irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen.

"Komm für deinen gebrochenen Hauptmann und komm für mich…"  
Diese Worte waren es, die Haldirs Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen zog. Legolas Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sein Atem raste. Seine Hüfte bewegte sich schnell vor und zurück, er wurde einerseits von dem festen Griff des Kriegers erwartet und andererseits von dessen erhobenen Glied willkommen geheißen. Nur der Stoff von Legolas' Hose verhinderte, dass Boromir in ihn eindringen konnte, denn längst hatte der Mensch sein hartes Glied befreit.

Wie gebannt starrte Haldir auf das Geschehen, obwohl er seine Augen am liebsten abwenden würde. Seine Gedanken rasten und verweilten schließlich in der Vergangenheit. Er sah Legolas' von Leidenschaft gezeichnetes Gesicht vor sich. Aber nicht Boromir war es, der das Feuer in dem jungen Prinzen entzündete, sondern er selbst. Es waren seine Arme, die Legolas im Angesicht des Höhepunkts sicher umfingen, nicht die des Menschen.

In diesem Augenblick erklang ein unterdrücktes Seufzen, gefolgt von einem befreienden Stöhnen. Legolas atmete heftig und sank langsam auf die Knie, als Boromir seinen Griff löste. Der Mensch kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum, sondern betrachtete Haldir eingehend. Mit einem Schritt war er bei dem lorischen Elb und zog die Stofffetzen der Tunika von dessen nacktem Körper.

"Jetzt hat unser Prinzlein so eine schöne Vorstellung geliefert und doch hat sich nichts im Schoß des Hauptmannes geregt. Das müssen wir aber noch ändern, sonst macht es keinen Spass."  
Haldir wollte zurückweichen, doch Boromir hatte etwas ganz anderes im Sinn. Achtlos ließ er die Tunikareste zu Boden fallen und griff erneut in Legolas' Haar.  
"Du hast nun die Wahl, Prinzlein. Verhilf deinem Geliebten mit deiner Zunge zu ein wenig Feuer, damit ich es weiter entfachen kann oder besänftigte das meine mit deinen Künsten. Nur solltest du eines beachten: Er sollte erregt werden und ich will dabei auch auf meine Kosten kommen."

Legolas zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und blickte zu Haldir. Für einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Egal was passieren würde, er würde nicht selbst Hand an Haldir anlegen, damit Boromir seinen teuflischen Plan verwirklichen könnte. Lieber würde er selbst sich noch einmal opfern und damit vielleicht auch die Kraft des Kriegers erschöpfen. Denn schließlich war dieser ein Mensch und längst nicht so ausdauernd, wie ein Elb.

Ohne noch einmal zu Haldir zu blicken, rutschte er näher an Boromir heran und schloss seine Lippen um das erhobene Glied. Ein Stöhnen bestätigte ihm, dass der Gondorianer seine Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellte, sondern sie genoss.  
"Sagte ich, dass du deine Augen abwenden darfst, Haldir? Mhmmmmm. Du sollst doch zusehen, wie gut dein Liebster mit der Zunge um… ahhhhhhh umgehen kann."  
Legolas musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, das Haldir der Forderung nachkam, spürte er doch den Blick des lorischen Elben auf seinem Rücken.  
Das machte die Situation nicht leichter und der Prinz gab sich alle Mühe, es schnell zu beenden. Seine Zunge umspielte flink das zitternde Schwert des Gondorianers, während seine Hände langsam über dessen Hintern hinab zu den Beinen streichelten.

Es war eher Zufall, dass Legolas den Schaft des kleinen Dolches in Boromirs Stiefel ertastete. Beinahe hätte ihn diese Endeckung dazu verleitet, seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen. Aber er wusste, dass er so dann vielleicht das Misstrauen des Menschen auf sich gezogen hätte. Und das wollte der Elb vermeiden. Stattdessen wurden seine Bemühungen noch intensiver und da Boromir völlig in seiner Lust gefangen war, konnte er ihm den Dolch leicht entwenden. Dies geschah keine Minute zu früh, denn der Mensch entlud sich Sekunden später mit einem animalischen Schrei in Legolas' Mund.

Der Elb ließ dies geschehen, schließlich erhellte nun wieder ein Hoffnungsschimmer den Horizont.


	56. Erklärungen

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mich hier zu Wort melde und ja ich weiß, es ist schon längst überfällig. Aber bisher fand ich einfach nicht die richtigen Worte und die Zeit. Nach den letzten Reviews möchte ich es aber nicht mehr länger aufschieben. Denn mit jedem weiteren Tag und vor allem jedem weiteren Review wird es schwerer, meine Muse zurückzubekommen.

Zuerst möchte ich mich bei euch entschuldigen... bei euch, die meiner Geschichte treu gefolgt sind. Durch all die Höhen und Tiefen, aber auch durch die vielen Kapitel und die Pausen zwischendrin und die jedes Mal ein liebes Review hinterlassen haben. Aber auch bei euch, die still dem Weg der beiden Elben folgen oder die anonym ihrem Ärger Luft verschafft haben.

Ich weiß selbst, dass ich sehr sehr lange nicht geupdatet habe und euch wohl im Ungewissen gelassen habe, ob diese Geschichte jemals ein Ende finden wird. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen: es WIRD definitiv ein Ende geben. Eiskaltes Verlangen war meine erste richtige Slash-Fanfiktion und darum liegt mir auch sehr viel an dieser Geschichte. Es ist wie bei einem Buch... ohne ein Ende ist ein Buch nicht vollkommen. Und ich würde diese Story gerne abschließen... ihr ein würdiges Ende schenken und sie nicht unvollendet in den Weiten des Webs langsam verblassen sehen.

Allerdings ist man nicht immer darauf vorbereitet, was das reale Leben für einen an Überraschungen bereithält. Eigentlich ist man das nie und es gibt Zeiten, da muss man sich vollkommen darauf konzentrieren. Das heutzutage schnelle Leben lässt manchmal nicht einmal die nötige Zeit, um sich zu entfalten - der Kreativität genug Freiheit zu schenken, um zu atmen und zu leben. Jeder von euch kennt das wohl. Und in gerade einem solchen Teufelskreis befinde ich mich. Meine Kreativität und auch meine Muse sind durch den schnelllebigen Alltag in Ketten gelegt.

Leider kann man den Fluss des Schreibens auch nicht erzwingen und wenn man es doch versucht, leidet die Qualität darunter, man enttäuscht die Leser gleich noch mehr. Genau das möchte ich nicht. Ich möchte ein gutes Kapitel abliefern und mir sicher sein, dass es der Qualität der Geschichte entspricht - dass ich damit die Leser begeistern und fesseln kann.

Genau aus diesem Grund gibt es momentan kein neues Kapitel von Eiskaltes Verlangen. Ich fühle mich nicht in der Lage, frei und ohne Zwang zu schreiben. Und ich möchte euch nicht durch ein schnelles und liebloses Kapitel enttäuschen. Das habt ihr nicht verdient und das hat diese Geschichte nicht verdient.

Es hilft auch nicht gerade weiter, wenn ich hier als Lügnerin beschimpft werde oder unter Druck gesetzt werde. Das reale Leben kann man nicht immer um alle Strömungen, um alle Felsen herumlenken. Manchmal braucht man einfach die Zeit, um über einen Felsen zu klettern und muss viele Dinge, die man gerne und mit Leidenschaft macht, zurückstellen. Und ich habe diese künstlerischen Pausen sicherlich nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Im Gegenteil... ich möchte schreiben, mich entfalten - aber es geht im Moment einfach nicht.

Trotzdem bin ich guter Hoffnung, dass meine Muse wieder zu mir zurückkehrt und dann wird Eiskaltes Verlangen die erste Geschichte sein, die ich weiter schreibe. Vielleicht kann ich euch ja bis dahin mit ein paar älteren Storys verwöhnen - so als kleines Betthupferl.

Last but not least möchte ich ein ganz großes Danke sagen. Nämlich an euch, die ganz fleissig Reviews hinterlassen haben. Denn die Reviews sind für mich der größte Lohn für das Herzblut das in einer Geschichte steckt und die Mühe. Sie zeigen mir, dass es richtig war, eine Geschichte zu veröffentlichen und immer wieder aufs Neue die Muse herauszufordern. DANKE dafür.

Diese Autorenmitteilung werde ich nur ein paar Tage online lassen. Danach findet ihr sie in meinem Forum hier (Lady of Gondors Storyboard). Dort werde ich auch Neuigkeiten oder Infos posten.

Liebe Grüße

Lady


End file.
